Forbidden Fruit
by Astera Aran
Summary: AU A forbidden love, a passionate romance. That is what Brooklyn finds himself in when he falls in love with his teacher. HiroBrooklyn Yaoi
1. Secrets & Lies

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

Summary - This is an AU story. Now it does contain beyblades but the storyline is different from the show b/e Kai, Tala & Brooklyn are brothers. **If you don't like Yaoi or shounen-ai, then don't read or review! **Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my smores. You have been warned since this fic does contain boy/boy relationships. It is rated M for safety & for bad language. The pairings so far is as follows; Hiro/Brooklyn, Kai/Rei & Tala/Bryan.

**This story is dedicated to Rae TB since she liked this idea. I really hope you like it! This one was wrote especially for you.**

Forbidden Fruit  
by  
Astera Snape

**Chapter One - Secrets & Lies**

His lips were soft and oh so sweet as he captured them in a kiss. The younger groaned in his lap as he rubbed against him. He knew this was wrong; very wrong but he couldn't help it. The temptation was too strong and the beautiful youth sitting in his lap was worth it. He was well worth the risk of losing his job and possibly going to jail over.

"Hiro," he moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands up his black t-shirt and rubbed the soft tender skin underneath it. "_Tenshi_," he whispered, calling the younger an angel because he was one. He gently kissed down his jawline and to his neck but fought the urge to mark him since his siblings were bound to notice. He didn't want to cause him any trouble as he just licked at the skin. The youth moaned more loudly as he rubbed against him and the friction felt quite delicious.

The moment was broken as the youth's eyes shot open and looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit," he cursed, loudly as he wormed his way out of his grasp, "I didn't know that it was so late." Hiro's eyes turned to the clock that read eight-thirty. To him it wasn't that late but to his younger lover it was. "They are going to be so mad," he exclaimed, shoving his books into his backpack and straighting his clothes, "gods, I hate it when Kai is mad and I know that Mariam isn't going to be any better."

"You are welcome to stay with me," Hiro offered, pulling the smaller boyback into his lap, "I can make it well worth getting into trouble over." He kissed Brooklyn again and forcefully pushed his tongue into his mouth. Brooklyn moaned but pulled away. "I can't," he protested as he pulled away, "I have to go home. I'll see you Monday." He kissed him before he ran out the door, leaving Hiro quite lonely and unsatisfied.

Brooklyn sprinted from the apartment building with his backpack flapping behind him. "I'm so late," the fifteen-year-old groaned as he ran back to the house he called home, "they are going to be so mad." He didn't get home until after nine and even though it was a Friday night, he knew he would be in trouble. He stood on the porch to catch his breath as the door opened to reveal one of three people he had hoped to avoid. "And where have you been?" the dual-haired man stated as his hands went to his hips and he scowled at the younger, "do you know what time it is?"

"After curfew," Brooklyn replied, "I'm sorry, Kai but I lost track of time. I went to the library and then went over to Garland's. I was studying for a chemistry test and I really lost track of the time. I'm so sorry." Brooklyn crossed his fingers hoping that Kai hadn't caught him in a lie.

"I called Garland's house," Kai growled, stepping aside to allow the younger boy inside, "and his mother said that you weren't there. You have been quite secretive lately and saying I'm sorry is not good enough. This is the third time this week that you have been late. You are grounded, young man." "But Kai," Brooklyn protested as another man stepped into the hall from the kitchen. He recoginized Rei instantly, who smiled weakly at his situation.

Rei was his older brother's boyfriend and also his teammate. Kai was the captain of a beyblade team named the Bladebreakers. He had been with his team for the last ten years since he had been five. He remembered the day vividly since he and his father had watched the finals of the Japanese regionals from the stands. Tala and Mariam had been with them and they had watched him lose to a young upstart named Kinomiya Tyson.

Together with two other teens named Rei and Max, they had become a team that was quite unbeatable in the tournaments. They had dominated the sport for ten years now and it was Kai who had taught him how to beyblade. He remembered the first beyblade that his big brother had given him. It had been similar to the one he used now. When Tala had turned thirteen, he had formed his own team called the Demolition Boyz and they were the second most powerful team in the BBA behind of the Bladebreakers.

Mariam was the only one who didn't beyblade and was in school to become a nurse. "Kai, why don't you leave him alone?" Rei suggested as he held a bowl of popcorn and a drink, "he's only fifteen." "That is the problem," Kai growled, "he is only a child and my responsibility. If he gets into trouble, it will make me look bad. His behavior reflects upon me."

Brooklyn hated if he caused a fight between the two. He liked Rei a lot and hated to cause trouble between them. He always felt inferior to everyone around him like he was worthless. That was why he liked to spend time with Hiro since he made him feel special. His older brother was too protective and had been this way since their father died seven years ago when he had been eight.

"This doesn't concern you, Rei," Kai remarked with a glare that would have silenced anyone else, "you are to go up to your room and stay there until Tala and Mariam get home. We'll take care of you then." Brooklyn lowered his head and went upstairs without protest. He wasn't in the mood to fight and since Kai was older and bigger, he would definitely win. He slammed the door and flopped down on his bed.

Life was so unfair as he stared at the ceiling. Why did everyone have to treat him like some kid? Maybe if their parents were alive, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Their father had died in a car accident when he was eight. The picture on his dresser was the only thing he had of his mother who had died during childbirth.

He had always felt guilty about living while she had died. He and Tala had took after her with their red hair but Kai and Mariam looked like their father. The phone rang in his room as he picked it up to answer. "Hello," he greeted with a groan, hoping that it wasn't Hiro, who was calling. "Hi Brooke," Garland replied, "did you get into trouble with Kai?"

"Of course," he snapped, "I thought you were suppose to cover for me." "I'm sorry about that," Garland apologized, "but my mother answered the phone before I knew it. So are you grounded?" "Probably," Brooklyn replied, "he sent me to my room until Tala and Mariam come home." "How brutal," Garland remarked with a sigh, "we need to practice for the tournament that is coming up. How are we suppose to compete without our star blader?"

"I'm not that important," Brooklyn scoffed, "you and Mystel are capable of winning it on your own if you can find another blader. You two are strong enough." "Maybe," Garland added, "but you are the one with the natural ability. No one can beat you including Kai and his team and you're younger than them." Brooklyn groaned since his teammates had too much faith in his abilities. Besides, beyblading was a team sport and not a game for individuals.

"Were you with-" Garland began to ask but his friend cut him off. "Not here," Brooklyn reminded, knowing that in this house anyone could hear, "we'll discuss it later." "Well, I'll see you sometime," Garland chuckled, "see ya." "Yeah, I'll see you," Brooklyn murmured as Garland hung up the phone and he was left to ponder his situation yet again. He really liked his best friend but sometimes he doubted even his intentions.

Why did he have to be such a prodigy at everything that he did? Why did he have a natural talent at beyblading? He pulled out a black beyblade from his pocket as he looked at the bit chip that contained his bit beast, Zeus. Sometimes he felt that only Zeus understood him as a warmth eminented from the blade and travelled down his arm. It was a warm and loving feeling, something that he figured only a parent could give.

"You are the only one who understands me, Zeus," he whispered, setting the blade on the dresser, "sometimes I wish I had never been born. Then maybe my mom would still be alive." His depression returned full force and that is why he prefered being with Hiro. He had a way to make all of his problems go away and his touch made him forget about the world around him. He didn't think that their relationship was wrong. He was in love so why would it be perceived as wrong?

Brooklyn knew that his moping wouldn't get anything done as he decided to take a shower. He heard the television from downstairs as he went to the bathroom. It seemed that Rei and Kai were watching a horror movie since that genre was their favorite. They also scared Rei and would always make him cuddle with Kai. He might have been young but he understood matters of the heart.

He showered quickly and dressed in his pajamas before shutting himself in his room. He knew better than to lock the door since Kai would only shred it with his Dranzer blade. He had done it before and would certainly do it again. He was the baby of the family and his brothers and sister would always treat him as such. What he wouldn't do to be the oldest?

He must have fallen asleep while reading his English assignment because the next thing he realized was that three figures were standing over his bed and it was after midnight. Kai was standing by his bed with his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring. Mariam was next to him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Tala's posture was similar to Kai's as he opened his eyes wider and groaned. "Do you have an excuse for your behavior, young man?" Mariam ask as she tapped her foot impatiently, "rules are in place to protect you. Why do you insist on keep breaking them?"

Out of three, Mariam was the best at using the guilt trip. She had been like a mother to him since his birth. She had always been there to protect and watch over him. Her overprotectiveness had only intensified as time had past. It was getting near impossible to reason with her. "I had to cut my night short with Ozuma," she snapped, "to come home and deal with you. I am not very happy at this moment."

"And I had to cut my night short with Bryan," Tala added with a scowl, "so you had better have a good excuse for your actions." "I was just out with a friend," he explained with a yawn, "is that a crime?" "Who was it?" Kai ask, "It wasn't any of the people that you normally hang out with and that comes to only two others. You weren't with Garland or Mystel. Do you have another friend that we don't know about?"

Brooklyn remained silent since he wasn't going to tell Kai about his boyfriend. He didn't even want to think what Kai would do to him. "His silence proves his guilt," Kai growled, "I say we ground him for a month at least or until he tells us where he goes." "But the tournament is coming up," Brooklyn protested, "and Garland needs me." "You should have thought about that before running off," Kai snapped, "we are doing this only to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Brooklyn snarled as he jumped from the bed, "I am capable of making decisions for myself! You treat me like a child! Hiro never- Oh fuck!" Brooklyn hated getting mad since it made things slip from his mouth. His secret was now exposed to them and this was the confrontation that he had been dreading.

"Hiro?" the three siblings questioned at the same time. "The only Hiro I know is Kinomiya Hiroshi," Tala said, thoughtfully, "Tyson's older brother who teaches gym at your school." He looked at Brooklyn, who was blushing and murmuring profanities under his breath. "You are not seeing him are you?" Tala ask as he refused to answer. His silence proved his guilt as he hung his head.

"What the fuck?" Kai shouted, "Hiro is my age. That is pedophilia and wait until I get my hands on him! I'm going to teach him a lesson that he will never forget!" "Don't you dare!" Brooklyn snarled, "if you lay a hand on him, I'll never speak to you again and I mean it! Just watch and see!"

"Brooklyn, you are fifteen," Mariam stated, "Hiro is twenty-four. That is an age gap of nine years. Don't you see that a relationship between you is wrong? He is your teacher for Kami's sake!" "I don't care!" Brooklyn protested, "Hiro loves me. He tells me so every moment that I spend with him and I love him."

Kai didn't seem to take his threat seriously as he stalked toward the door and on a mission to visit his teammate at his home. Fortunately, he didn't know exactly where Hiro lived and it probably saved his life. "KAI, DON'T!" Brooklyn shouted, trying to get away from Mariam and Tala, "If you go, you will regret it. I will never speak to you again."

Kai's shoulders stiffened from that remark but he stalked right out the door anyway. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of his motorcycle starting and leaving the driveway with its tires squealling in its wake. "Fuck," Brooklyn cursed, pushing both Tala and Mariam aside to reach his phone. "No, you don't," Mariam warned, grabbing his hand and ripping the phone cord from the wall with the other, "You are not warning him. He deserves whatever Kai does to him for touching you."

"If you side with him," Brooklyn warned, "I will never talk to any of you again. I mean it this time. Stay the fuck out of my affairs!" He jerked his wrist out of Mariam's grip as the two left, knowing that whatever they said would not have an effect on his opinion. Brooklyn quickly changed his clothing throwing on a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants and grabbed his shoes.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get out the front door with Tala and Mariam watching so that left only one option. They would never let him go as he grabbed his beyblade and launcher, having the feeling that he would need them before the night was over. He opened the window, climbed out onto the ledge and then jumped onto the tree branch that was near. He took a risk by taking so many chances but he had to get to Hiro's apartment before Kai did. He had to make his oldest brother understand his feelings. Most importantly of all, he had to save the life of the one he loved.

AS

R & R


	2. Seeds of Discord

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to FlamesOfFury, Rae TB, & dranzer-drigger for reviewing. I hope this chapter lives up to all of your expectations.**

AN - Sorry, knew I forgot something & it was their ages. Kai is 24, Mariam is 22, Tala is 20 while Brookie is 15. Rei & Hiro are the same age as Kai while Max & Tyson are the same age as Mariam. Bryan is 21. Garland & Mystel are the same age as Brookie.

**Chapter Two - Seeds of Discord**

Brooklyn ran down the streets, not caring about the looks he was receiving or the time. He had to get to Hiro's apartment before his elder brother and his friends did. Now, he was grateful that he had joined the track team the previous year. It had given him more stamina to run as he was doing right now. He had quit the summer before the start of high school since he did not have time for the sport anymore.

He had wanted to concentrate on his studies during his first year of high school but he was finding even that difficult since he had started seeing Hiro. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore and Tala had all ready chastised him about his poor grades. If they didn't improve, they had threatened that he wouldn't beyblade in a tournament anytime soon. Well, he had all ready ruined that after they had discovered his secret relationship and he didn't care anymore. He didn't think that he could fix his now broken life even if he tried.

Still he was out of breath as he pounded on the apartment door. He finally heard movement inside as the door opened and Hiro appeared in his pajamas. "Brooklyn," he said, sleepily, "what are you doing back? Do you have any idea of the time? Couldn't go to sleep without me?"

He stepped aside to allow the younger to enter as Brooklyn breathed deeply. "You have got to leave," he gasp inbetween breaths, "they know about us and Kai is on his way here now." "What?" Hiro exclaimed, waking up fully with that news, "how did they find out about us?" "I accidentally let it slip," Brooklyn admitted with a deep blush, "when I was shouting at Kai." "Just great," Hiro moaned, looking for some clothes to put on, "now my family will find out. This is not the way I envisioned telling them about our relationship."

"You have to believe that I didn't mean for it to happen like this," Brooklyn protested, "I didn't do it on purpose." "I didn't imply that you did," Hiro reassured, dressing quickly, "they would have found out one way or other and I had better leave before Kai arrives." "I want to go with you," Brooklyn pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "You can't, Brookie," Hiro stated, grabbing a set of keys off the table, "you need to go home. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Brooklyn couldn't handle the forced separation as the tears flowed down his cheeks and he practically collasped in Hiro's arms. They did not have time for this but Hiro could not push him away as he wrapped his arms around the youth and embraced him in a gentle hug. Brooklyn was getting his shirt wet as Hiro rubbed his back tenderly and then kissed him on top of the head. "Please don't leave me," Brooklyn cried, "I can't live without you. My life was awful before I fell in love with you."

Hiro took one hand and gently lifted Brooklyn's chin so they were looking each other in the eye. He couldn't stand seeing his angel with tears in his eyes and knowing that he had caused them. "I love you, Hiro," Brooklyn said, weakly, "please don't leave me." "I can't promise that," Hiro said, softly as he leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss, "If I stay, I will only cause you more trouble. I can't allow that to happen."

As they kissed, a sound from the door caught their attention. "LET IT RIP!" the voice yelled as they heard the pull of a ripcord. The door exploded inward from the impact as Hiro shielded Brooklyn from the splintered pieces of wood. When the dust had settled, a blue beyblade was spinning on his living room floor and the owner of it was standing in the doorway. There was no mistakening who it was from his stance.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the sight of them as Brooklyn coughed from the dust particles. His eyes widened when he saw Kai standing there. "Dude, why did you have to destroy the door?" a voice joked as another bluenette stepped into the apartment. "Tyson," Hiro whispered as his little brother smiled but it faded when he saw Brooklyn in his embrace. "Didn't I tell you," Kai spat to his teammate as Tyson's mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Hiro," he whispered, "I didn't want to believe Kai but -" He swallowed nervously as Kai growled like a vicious animal, stalked forward like the predator he was and pushed Tyson aside into a wall. Kai glared at Hiro but narrowed his eyes on Brooklyn. "Kai, don't," Brooklyn pleaded, "you don't understand." "Oh, I understand completely," Kai snarled, his voice low and threatening, "you are going to jail if there is anything left after I am through with you."

He cracked his knuckles together as Brooklyn buried himself into Hiro's chest, trying to act as a human shield. "Move away from him, Brooklyn," Kai instructed as Brooklyn shook his head no, "so I can teach him a lesson, man-to-man." "NO!" Brooklyn shouted, turning his head toward Kai, "I will not move or will I allow any harm come to my boyfriend." "What he is doing to you is wrong!" Kai snapped, "don't you see that? You are still a child and he is a man."

"It doesn't matter," Brooklyn cried with such despair that it nearly broke Hiro's heart, "I love him! Nothing you say will ever change my mind. If you hurt him in any way, I will personally hate you." "Love doesn't make it right," Tyson added, calmly, "Hiro, I can't believe you would do such a thing and to a student no less." "I love him, Tyson," Hiro stated, calmly, "and I don't care what you think."

"How do you think Grandpa is going to react to this?" Tyson stormed, "you have dishonored our entire family with your lust and inappropriate behavior. For the fact of the matter, what is Dad going to say about this? Did you consider any of our feelings before you jumped into bed with him? I see that you did not and how could you? We've known Brooklyn since he was a toddler and the whole team thought of him as a little brother. Your actions haven't just angered Kai but me, Max and Rei as well."

Hiro swallowed nervously as the spit got caught in his throat. He knew Tyson was right. He had shamed the Kinomiya name but everything about Brooklyn made him feel better. He couldn't help that he was nine years younger and still a child in some aspects but that was what he loved about him; his innocence and naviety. Brooklyn made him feel whole and wanted. It was the feeling of being loved that he desired and it didn't matter how old the person was but if they returned the feeling.

"I know you do care, Hiro," Tyson retorted with a glare that could match Kai's, "but why would you do this to our family? To me? I use to look up to you, big brother but now that I've seen how low you will stoop to get what you want, I am disgusted that you are even related to me." "Tyson, I didn't mean-" Hiro began but found that he couldn't finish the sentence, "I didn't want-" "Just leave us alone," Brooklyn protested, "this doesn't concern either of you."

Kai bent down to pick up his spinning blade as he loaded it into his launcher. "I am doing this for your own good, Brookie," Kai argued, "you are my responsibility but most of all my baby brother. Have I ever led you astray? Have I ever lied to you? You didn't use to be like this. This ill-gotten affair has turned you from a sweet and innocent boy into a person that I do not recoginize. All you do is lie and deceive us now, this is not the real you."

"Would you know the real me if you ever saw him?" Brooklyn demanded, his temper flaring, "You are hardly ever home. Have you ever ask what I wanted? It's always been - Brooklyn do this, Brookie do that. You never ask what I want but forced me to do things your way or not at all. My whole life since Dad died has circled around you and _your _reputation and you know what? I'm sick of it.

Are you afraid that the press will find out that our perfect little family isn't so perfect, Kai! You know what your push for perfection did to me in the past. Do you want a repeat of it again? Well, do you? Answer me, damn it!"

The blood drained from Kai's face from Brooklyn's threat. He didn't want to go through that hell again if it was possible. He couldn't deal with it all a second time. If he was thrust into that situation again, he would probably just walk off and never come back. What had he done to the gods for them to torture him in this manner?

Kai was now wishing that he had brought Tala and Mariam with him. He wasn't good with heartfelt speeches. He was the type of guy who always kept a tight lid on his emotions and would use physical force to settle an argument. It was the only way to guarantee tht he wouldn't be hurt. Rei had tried to open him up and slowly he had but Rei, Max and Tyson were just a boyfriend and teammates. Brooklyn was his own flesh and blood; his little brother. It was pathetic that he couldn't talk to Brooklyn like he could his friends.

"Life isn't always black and white, Kai," Brooklyn added, "there are multiple shades of gray where our relationship and love for one another is not wrong." "That still doesn't make things right," Kai growled, "you can defend it all you want but it comes down to one simple fact. This is pedophilia and Hiro is a pedophile. He is an adult and knows right from wrong. I could care less that you are gay but who you are dating is an entirely different matter."

"Why won't you listen?" Brooklyn pleaded, pulling away from Hiro and confronting Kai which was a mistake, "I have tried to explain my reasons but I see that your mind is closed." "My mind is not closed," Kai snapped as his eyes burned with a crimson fire, "I understand completely, little brother. It is your mind that is clouded." Their voices raised until the two were screaming at one another at the top of their lungs. Tyson and Hiro could only watch the exchange with heavy hearts.

Hiro should have interfered but he didn't know what to say since Kai was right. He had taken advantage of one of his students and their relationship was wrong. He just wished that he could convince his heart otherwise. He sighed heavily knowing that this fight was bound to get physical eventually. "That does it!" Kai shouted, shoving Brooklyn aside as he aimed his beyblade at Hiro, "he needs to be taught a lesson and I am the one who is going to give it." He pulled the ripcord as the blade went flying and Hiro closed his eyes for the blow that never struck.

Hiro heard a cry instead that did not escape from his lips but that of his young lover as his eyes quickly opened. The strike had been swift and sudden. Kai watched in horror as Brooklyn darted in front of Hiro to protect him and was injuried by his blade instead. Brooklyn groaned as he held his chest where Dranzer had struck, ripping his t-shirt to shreds and leaving deep red gashes that were bleeding. Kai stood silent and did not move. He didn't even try to offer any assistance since he was in shock from what he had done.

Tyson darted forward as did Hiro as the sound of car doors slamming could be heard in the distance; followed by footsteps pounding the pavement. Tala and Mariam arrived with Rei at that moment to see Brooklyn slumped on the floor from where he had fell. Hiro was holding him in his arms as Tyson used a shirt to wipe away and stauch the flow of blood. "It's going to be all right, _tenshi_," Hiro reassured, calming the younger, who was crying with tears running down his all ready red cheeks from the pain the beyblade had caused. Mariam darted around Kai and pushed Tyson aside to take a look at Brooklyn's wounds.

"Brookie," Kai whispered, walking forward as though he was a zombie, "I didn't mean- I didn't want-" Rei and Tala's eyes then widened as they saw his beyblade near where Brooklyn had fell and it was spattered with blood. "Kai, what did you do?" Tala hissed in a dark, venomous tone as he approached his older brother. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around violently.

There were unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at Tala. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he whispered, "he got in the way." Kai ran out of the apartment without another word. Tala was going to follow him but Rei motioned that he would take care of his boyfriend. Tala was glad that Rei had offered, otherwise he was liable to sic Wolborg on the buffon for using his beyblade as a weapon.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tala ask, kneeling besides of Mariam as his throat tightened. He couldn't look Hiro in the eye since he had been the cause of this. If he did, he would definitely lose his temper that would result in something that he would definitely regret later. If Brooklyn hadn't been seduced by the older man, none of this would have happened. "They are only superficial," Mariam replied with relief, "they do not need stitches and I can treat them properly when we get home." "I am not going home," Brooklyn protested through his pain, "I am staying with Hiro. I will never forgive Kai for this."

"No wonder he and Kai do not get along," Tala mused with a slight smile, "they are both too much alike. When their minds are set, there is no changing either of them. They definitely inherited that trait from our mother." "You are going home whether you want too or not," Mariam informed with a snap which left no room for argument, "you can't stay here or will I allow it." With a motion of her head, Tala understood what she wanted as he pulled Brooklyn away from Hiro and lifted him into his arms. Even though Tala was tall, he didn't have as much muscle or mass as Kai but still he was more well-built than Brooklyn.

"Hiro," he cried, reaching an arm toward the man, who tried to grab his hand but was pushed back by Tyson, who was glaring, "NO! Put me down, Tala! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" He tried to struggle but he was too weak and tired to fight him as he was carried away. His eyes were stinging from all the tears he had shed as he tried to reach out to the one person he loved and trusted.

"I love you, Hiro," he cried as he reached out one last time. "I love you too, Brookie," Hiro called as the siblings disappeared out the door, leaving Hiro's fate a mystery for the moment. Since fighting Tala was not an option, Brooklyn choked on his sobs and buried his face into his white coat. "I hate you, Kai," he growled as Tala gently put him in the car, "I will never forgive any of you for this." No one saw his eyes glow a bright green for a moment or the whisper of "they will pay for this". Their interference would cost them later since they had unleashed a monster that they would not be able to control.

Astera Snape

R & R


	3. Bonds Broken

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to FlamesOfFury, Shadow Vampiress, dranzer-drigger, ChibiKitsune & wasurenaikara for reviewing.**

**Chapter 3 - Bonds Broken**

"It's been a week, Kai," Tala remarked calmly, "and I'm worried. He won't eat and he hardly comes out of his room. This whole affair has severely traumatized him. He's not the same Brooklyn that we know and love." "What do you want me to do about it?" Kai snapped with a glare, "he won't even look or speak to me. I'm the one who hurt him."

Tala stepped back in fear from the rage in his older brother's voice. He didn't like to see him this upset but since the confrontation with Hiro, Kai had changed and it was for the worse. It didn't help that the pedophile had left town. They had wanted to arrest Hiro but Brooklyn had flat out refused to talk; leaving only speculation over the true nature of their relationship. Hiro had been disowned by his father and grandfather; even Tyson had turned his back on him. Hiro didn't have anything left for him here except for the person he loved and he had left even that.

"Dinner's ready," Rei called as he stepped out into the hall from the kitchen, "is-" "No," Tala informed, cutting him off before he could mention the younger's name and flare Kai's temper even more, "he won't be joining us." Tala and Mariam had hoped that Rei would be able to pacify the phoenix somewhat if he stayed with them but even the tiger was at a loss of what to do. The uneasy silence was broken by the ring of the doorbell. Tala used it as an excuse to get away from Kai and his foul mood.

He was surprised to see a lavendar-haired man dressed in black leather standing before him. His hair was flat on his head since he had a helmet in hand and you could see a motorcycle parked in the driveway besides of Rei's Mini. "Bryan," Tala greeted as the two crushed their lips together in a quick but passionate kiss. "Tala," he replied, breaking away and with a cocky grin, "thought I would stop by and grab a bite since Rei is staying here." Tala chuckled since everyone loved the Neko-jin's cooking. It was legendary on the beyblade circuit among the teams.

"I am so glad that you are here," Tala remarked as he stepped aside to allow him entry before latching onto his gorgeous boyfriend, "between Kai and Brooklyn, I'm about to go crazy." "Do you want me to have a talk with the kid?" Bryan offered, "I do have experience in this matter if you remember what Balkov did to me when he coached our team."

"It's worth a shot," Tala sighed, "he isn't speaking to any of us including Rei and believe me, he has tried everything. We're afraid that he might start cutting again." Bryan shook his head sadly from the news and mumbled, "poor kid." He was about to disappear up the stairs before Tala grabbed him by the arm to lead him into the dining room where they were eating. There was no way that he was going in there alone.

Since Kai was in a bad mood, he would take it out on anyone who crossed his path. No one was safe from him including Rei. Bryan wouldn't take any crap off of anyone especially Kai. The two of them did not get along that well but at least Kai approved of Bryan. "Kuznetsov," Kai greeted, cooly as they walked into the dining room where Rei was laying out the meal as he sat at the head of the table.

"Kai," he replied with a smirk, "hello kitten." "Hello Bryan," Rei replied, ignoring the term as Kai growled from the pet name. Bryan only said it to get a rise out of Kai and had probably done it to try and snap him out of the foul mood that had permenated the house for the past week. They sat in silence as they ate as even Bryan gave up on conversation. Everytime Tala started to say something to try and get rid of the tension in the room, Kai would give him a patented death glare that made him go quiet.

That was until they heard soft footsteps come down the stairs and someone walk into the kitchen. It wasn't Mariam since she was out on a date with Ozuma, leaving only the boys home. Tala rose from his seat as Rei kept Kai in his own. He went into the kitchen to see the refrigerator open and Brooklyn standing in front of it. "We're having Chinese," he offered, making his little brother jump, "you are welcome to join us if you like."

Brooklyn turned his head and gave him a cold glare that made shivers run down his spine. It was ten times worse than any of Kai's. Brooklyn didn't say a word as he slammed the refrigerator door shut and stalked past. It seemed that he was still giving all of them the silent treatment as Tala sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't deal with this much longer and he was the most patient of his siblings.

He went back into the dining room as Rei was about to ask something but he shook his head before the words could even leave his mouth. Kai growled low in his throat and slammed his glass onto the table. "Did he say anything?" he ask, his glare focusedsolely on Tala. "No," he replied, trying to forget the cold look in his little brother's eyes, "he didn't get anything to eat either. Kai, this can't go on for much longer. The longer Brookie sulks and stews, the harder it will be to snap him out of this."

"I know that, Tala," Kai snapped as he slammed his hands on the table, making Rei jump, "and I don't know what the hell to do! I can't go through what happened after Dad died again!" The two brothers were too busy arguing with one another that they hadn't noticed that Bryan had disappeared from the table. He climbed the stairs quietly as he approached Brooklyn's room. He stopped to knock out of respect unlike Kai, who would just barge in without any regard. The crying seemed to stop after he knocked but not another sound came from the room.

He was surprised to turn the knob and find the door unlocked. He then remembered that Kai also had the bad habit of destroying doors with Dranzer as he smiled slightly before opening. The room was dark and Brooklyn was curled up in a ball on the bed and in clothes that appeared to have been worn for several days. He was cuddling his pillow to his chest with one hand but in the other he was holding an object that made Bryan gasp. The metal reflected off the little light that came in from the hallway as he studied it intently.

"That razor is not going to solve anything," Bryan remarked as the red, tear-stained eyes turned to him, "it only causes more problems. Cutting only hurts those who care about you. Sure it makes the pain go away but only for a little while until it returns again." "What do you know?" Brooklyn spat, his eyes narrowed and glaring, "so what if I do again? Kai deserves it. He deserves all the pain that I can give him for what he has done to me."

He dropped the pillow onto the bed and rubbed his thumb over the cool metal. He hissed slightly from the cut he received from the sharpness but then looked at the blood with a morbid fascination. He smiled as he licked it off. Bryan just stood there and watched with his arms crossed. Getting through to Brooklyn in his current mood was like trying to get through a brick wall. It was impossible if he didn't yield on his own.

"If Hiro loved you so much," Bryan continued, "then why did he leave you? He could have stayed and fought but instead he let you get hurt and ran like the coward that he is. All pedophiles are the same way. I should know since I was abused as a young teen by an older man. I thought he loved me until I found out he was just using me for his own demented purposes."

"LIES!" Brooklyn snarled as his eyes glowed a bright green, "Hiro loves me. He is not using me like all of you claim. I love him and that is all that matters. You don't understand like the rest of them. None of you understand and you all claim to be older and wiser than me."

"I do understand," Bryan tried to argue, "I was your age when I met Boris Balkov. He was nice at first until he wanted our relationship to become more physical. I wasn't ready for the emotions and feelings at your age that sex and a relationship brought. I acted like you are now when Tala confronted me about what was going on between us. Fortunately, my friends helped me see the light. That is what your siblings are trying to do for you right now."

"GET OUT!" Brooklyn shouted, throwing the razor at Bryan, who dodged it as Brooklyn grabbed a lamp, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED IT!" He threw the lamp at Bryan as well, who ducked and darted out the door. Brooklyn's fits of temper were worse than Tala's when he was mad or Kai even.

Several more objects hit the now closed door as Rei and Tala came up the stairs to investigate the noise. "No luck?" Tala ask as his Bryan shook his head and they listened to Brooklyn curse and rant in a mixture of Japanese and Russian. "He's a bigger drama queen than you are," Bryan chuckled, trying to lighten up the dark and somber mood but had no luck, "I tried talking to him about my experience with Balkov but he won't listen. He is not going to listen to a word that anyone says and I suggest that you keep a close eye on him. He was holding a razor when I went in. The look on his face suggests that he is going to start cutting again."

"Baka," Tala snapped, "the last time he cut, he nearly killed himself. What possesses him to do it?" "The same things that made me," Bryan shrugged, "I did it as a way to release the pain and raging emotions inside. It does make you feel better but you always do it again." Tala nodded since he understood and had saw all of the scars that littered Bryan's body.

"If it starts again," Rei remarked, "Kai is not going to be able to deal with this a second time. He was the one who found him before." Tala shivered from that particular memory and it was vivid in his mind even though it happened five years before. He had been fifteen and Brooklyn only ten when he had attempted suicide. Kai had found him in a bathtub of red tinted water with his wrists slit. He had been as pale as the white tile floor and they thought he had succeeded but fortunately the paramedics had arrived in time to get him to the hospital.

How could a child be so depressed to attempt such at that tender age? Tala all ready knew the answer to that question and it dealt with their grandfather who was sitting in jail from tax extortion and fraud. Brooklyn had spent several months with him after their father had died and he hadn't been like that before being in his custody. It made Tala wonder what their grandfather had done to make him so suicidal and accepting of death. He gritted his teeth together at the thought because it had been their loving grandfather who had suggested Boris as a coach for his team.

Tala suspected that Brooklyn had paid a visit to Balkov Abbey, where he and his teammates had trained for a while until they had gotten out of the man's control. It had been difficult but they had managed it after Bryan had accused the man of molesting him. Boris had tried to create artificial bit beasts for them to use but Tala had refused to let him touch his Wolborg blade. He wouldn't let anyone touch the white wolf that he had inherited from his Russian mother. Their father had Japanese heritage thanks to their grandfather but their mother, Catherine had been from Moscow.

That is where their odd last names had come from. Kai used their father's last name, Hiwatari but he went by their mother's maiden name which was Ivanov. Mariam also took their mother's maiden name while Brooklyn went by Hiwatari as well. Their mother had been part of the reason why their father had distanced himself from their grandfather. He hadn't agreed with his son's choice of a wife but their parents had been in love so why did he have a right to say anything about who he married.

They hadn't met their grandfather until after Brooklyn was born and their mother was dead. That was when he had come by their house for a visit and introduced himself. Kai had a memory of him when he had been little but he and Mariam had not met him until he was five and she was seven. He hadn't been interested in either of them; only Kai since he was his firstborn grandson. Oddly enough, he had shown an interest in Brooklyn as well and had offered to take another burden off of his hands but their father had refused the offer.

They hadn't seen him again until their father's funeral and when he had arrived with the proper papers to take Brooklyn away. Since Kai had been only seventeen, the judge had allowed the transfer of custody because of his age. The judge had thought a teen-ager couldn't be responsible for two teen siblings and a child so had granted custody to Voltaire. Brooklyn had been taken away, crying at the top of his lungs and pleading to stay with them. When they had saw him again, it was like he was an entirely different person.

The happy, outgoing child they had known had been replaced by a quiet, shy and timid Brooklyn, who wouldn't speak to anyone without their permission. He had also refused to look anyone in the eye and instead would timidly look at the floor. Kai had been furious to say the least by the change in his personality and behavior. He had went to Russia to get him back along with his teammates, their parents and Mr. Dickerson. Something had obviously happened while they were there that Kai refused to speak of even to this day.

When they met the group at the airport on their return, Kai came off the plane first carrying Brooklyn, who had his arms wrapped tightly around him and his face buried in the crook of his neck. He had refused to allow Kai out of his sight for the first few days they were home and had clinged to him as though his life depended on him. It had taken a few days for he and Mariam to get use to Brooklyn's behavior since he had been quite independant before. Then they had to deal with the arrival of Mizuhara Judy, Max's mother, who offered to stay with them until Kai turned eighteen. It had been part of the bargin to get Brooklyn away from their grandfather and for a few months either Judy, Mr. Dickerson or Tyson's Dad or Grandpa could be found at their house. It had been quite nice after everything they had went through to have a semi-normal life if only for a little while.

Brooklyn had calmed down by this point and was listening to their conversation through the door. They all thought he was freak for his behavior and how he was determined to harm or kill himself. He should have been a carefree teen but no he had to be plagued with all these problems. He heard Tala murmur something about Russia as he tried to repress those memories deep inside of his conscious mind. He didn't want to think about the torture he had endured there because of their dear, loving Grandfather.

Voltaire was sick and twisted and now he had to live with the torture he had suffered at his hands. That damn bird still got inside of his head at times even though Zeus had tried to get rid of the horrid memories that accompanied it. The memories of people screaming and dying around him; all because he had touched a beyblade that was forbidden. "I can't stay here any longer," he whispered, grabbing his backpack and dumping the contents on the floor of his room, "I have got to leave now while I have the nerve and chance. I have got to find Hiro. He's the only one who can make these nightmares go away."

He threw a few items of importance inside of it like his MP3 player, his sketchbook, a journal and a few articles of clothing. As Rei's voice raised in the hallway, he climbed out his window into the tree. Even though he hadn't ate much in the past few days, he still had enough energy to jump down from the branches and take a last look at the place he had once called home. "This is no longer my home," he murmured as he turned away, "It will never be again." He then turned and ran away into the night; leaving behind everything that he had known and at one time trusted.

Astera Snape

R & R


	4. The Rogue Bladers

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to FlamesOfFury, Shadow Vampiress & wasurenaikana for reviewing.**

A/N - An OC character will be introduced in this chapter. She will not have any involvement w/h Brooklyn other than being someone that he can relate too since she went through a similar situation & I needed someone his age to confide in. I needed her to push the plot forward so please don't hate me for adding her in.

**Chapter Four - Rogue Bladers**

Brooklyn was cold, wet and totally miserable. He was beginning to think that he had made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have left home. Should he have stayed with his siblings when he was miserable there too? What was the difference? He didn't really see any difference between the two situations.

He shivered violently as he stood under the canopy of a storefront and watched as people walked by him. He swore he saw the same girl pass by several times because he would be able to recoginize those piercing green eyes anywhere. "Hey kid," an older teen barked as he turned his head to a group of teens that approached, "I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?" "None of your business," he muttered as the bigger teen growled, "I'm not bothering you so why should you bother me?"

"Got a smart mouth, don't you?" he remarked as the group laughed, "you sure are a pretty one. What's your name, kid?" "That is definitely none of your business," Brooklyn replied as he shivered from the older teen brushing a hand against his cheek, "leave me alone." "I can't," he whispered, causing him to shake even more, "I can't let a delicate flower like you go. There are things I want to do with you."

When Brooklyn felt one of his hands on his thigh, he pulled away. There was a good thing about having Kai as an older brother. He had taught him a few moves to defend himself if he ever found himself in such a situation. A kick sent the teen backwards as he pushed through the others and ran for his life. The gang soon caught up to him since he didn't know the streets like they did. He was cornered in an alley with no place to go.

"You know I was going to be gentle with you," the leader remarked with a smirk, "but after that display, I'm going to make it rough." Brooklyn's eyes widened from the insinuation. There were five of them and only one of him. The odds were against him but he wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled out his launcher and Zeus, preparing to use his blade as a weapon like Kai had done.

Their eyes narrowed on the black blade as Brooklyn let his anger take control. He found that he had more power when he did that. "Do you believe that we are afraid of your little toy?" the gang leader growled as they each showed their own blade, "I don't think so." "Well, you should be," Brooklyn hissed as his eyes glowed a bright green for a moment, "You should be very afraid of Zeus." As he was about to shoot, the sound of another ripcord echoed throughout the alley.

"Let It Rip!" came a shout as two blades came out of the shadows above them. One was purple while the other was black like his own. "Carlos, I would back off if I was you," a female voice demanded, "you know what we are capable of and we are not afraid to use our power against you. Leave the boy alone." The gang backed away from the two spinning blades in fear.

It didn't take but a moment for them to make up their minds as they left. "Scurry away like the rats you are," a male voice called and laughed, "all of you are worthless." The two figures jumped down from the fire escape and landed in front of him. "You should not be out by yourself in this neighborhood," the first stated as Brooklyn got a look at one of his saviors, "the Blade Sharks are one of the most dangerous bey gangs around." The boy had red hair and green eyes and was so short that he barely came up to his chest.

"The name is Daichi," he introduced with a wide grin, "what in Gaia Dragoon's name are you doing out on a night like this?" "Thank you," Brooklyn replied with a smile and ignoring the question, "I don'tknow what would have happened if you hadn't come along." "You had better be glad that we did," his other savior remarked as she stepped into the light. She was shorter than he was and had blonde hair and green eyes. "The name is Akane," she introduced with a smile as she noticed his attire and what he was carrying, "but it is not wise for us to stay here. Do you have a place to go? I bet that you don't."

When he hesitated, the two knew that she was right. "Well, you are welcome to come with us," Akane offered, "you don't have to tell us anything unless you want too." Brooklyn knew that he didn't have a choice and nodded in agreement. He didn't have any place to go and since they had offered, he couldn't refuse. Besides for some odd reason, he trusted the two of them.

Looking at the girl was like looking at a reflection of himself for some odd reason. "Thank you for the offer," he replied with a sheepish smile, "I have to honest. I don't have a place to go. I didn't think about it when I left." "Follow us then," Daichi instructed as the two jumped onto the fire escape and Brooklyn followed.

He didn't know how long he walked as he followed the pair into a more run down part of the city. They went into an old and derelict building as he followed with unease. The only sounds in the dark halls was the sound of rats scurrying about that they easily ignored. "There are worse things than rats, dude," Daichi laughed as he jumped away from one, "a rat I can live with. It's people that you have to worry about."

"I guess you are right," Brooklyn chuckled as he followed them up the dark stairs to an upper floor. "It's not much but it's home," Daichi remarked as they went into an apartment that was furnished with old ratty furniture and that was dimly lit. "You are welcome to whatever we have," Akane added as she went to a fireplace to start a fire, "like Daichi said, we don't have much but at least it is dry and safe." After a few minutes, the wood was smoking and a fire had started, "this should warm you so sit close. Would you like some hot tea?"

"That would be nice," he replied as he settled in front of the fire and enjoyed the warmth. The flames brought him back to life and flooded his body with a warmth that he hadn't felt in over a week. "Here you go," Akane replied, thrusting a cup into his hand and taking a seat on the rundown sofa as he sat down in a chair and sipped his tea. It was his one of his favorites; green tea with just a hint of mint. He smiled at Akane as Daichi disappeared into another room.

"So who are you running from?" she inquired after a few moments of silence. "How do you know I am running from someone?" Brooklyn ask as his eyes narrowed, "I could have been out for a walk." "I can tell by the way you look," she informed as a smirk graced her lips, "I would recoginize it anywhere since I was once in the same situation. I was confronted by a gang and saved by another in the same manner you were. I believe our situations are similar."

Brooklyn decided to take a closer look at this mysterious girl. Her blonde hair was short and framed her face. Her eyes were a darker shade of green than his own but spoke volumes about her. She looked about the same age as he did but her eyes had a haunted look about them; like they had seen way too much for someone of their tender years. She was wearing dark blue cargo pants with black boots, a long sleeved pink shirt with the picture of a pegasus on the front and black gloves graced her hands.

"Like what you see," she teased as he blushed, "sorry but I have a girlfriend." "I have a boyfriend," he replied with a slight smile, "I was just trying to get a read on you." "So what is your name?" she ask with interest, "I told you mine so how about you tell me yours?" "Brooklyn," he whispered, "and I'm fifteen." "I'm sixteen," she replied, not asking for a surname, "see that wasn't hard now, was it? Let me guess the answer to my question, are you running from abusive parents or does it have something to do with your boyfriend?"

Brooklyn's mouth shut tightly as he thought about Kai and Hiro. "If you don't want to talk about it, that is fine," she reassured, "it's none of my business and I know how you feel. I don't like to talk about my own family." "Are you and Daichi related?" Brooklyn ask with interest. "No," she replied with a laugh, "we met each other on the streets or rather Rick found him when he was being threatened by the Blade Sharks. The others should be returning soon. They had a match tonight so if we are lucky, we will get to eat."

Brooklyn was about to ask who when they heard voices outside of the door before it was opened to admit three new figures. Two of them were holding bags as Daichi reappeared and ran to them. "Sushi," he moaned with happiness, "and ramen, you must have won if we get to eat this well." "Who is this?" the tallest of the three ask. Brooklyn shrank back in fear from the older teen.

He was tall with dark brown skin and white hair. He was wearing loose white pants, a tight red muscle shirt with a vest over it. He had an earring in his left ear like he did and his stance was threatening. "His name is Brooklyn," Akane informed, "Carlos and his gang were threatening him so we came to his rescue." "Is he still at it?" Rick questioned with a growl, "I am going to have to teach that punk a lesson one of these days that he will learn." He cracked his knuckles and looked menacing but his features softened when he approached.

"I'm Rick," he introduced, "and the leader of this motley crew. We are the Rogue Bladers." Brooklyn mouthed the words and looked at them with confusion. "We are a group of bladers who do not play by the BBA's rules," Daichi informed with a smirk, "so we blade in the underground and illegal circuits of the city." Brooklyn remembered Kai talking about the underground league especially when a friend of his named Wyatt had gotten hurt because of an illegal beyblade and an artificial bit beast. The BBA had tried everything in their power to shut them down but apparently their methods were not working.

"Seems like you have heard of us," the girl smiled as he got a good look at the other two. They were twins since their features were similar but they had different hair colors. "I'm Julia," the girl introduced, "and this is my younger brother, Raul. Our speciality is tag team matches." Raul nodded at him as he sat down next to Akane on the sofa.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you want," Rick added, "but you have to earn your keep. Do you beyblade?" "Yes, I do," Brooklyn replied as he pulled out Zeus, "and I have never lost." "Oh really," Rick remarked with a raised eyebrow, "you look familiar. Were you on a professional team?"

"No," he defended, replying too quickly for Rick as his eyebrow raised, "I was going to compete on a team with my friends but that was ruined when I got into a fight." Rick had his hand on his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment but did not pursue the matter any further. Everyone was hungry and more concerned with their dinner than Brooklyn's past so the subject was dropped. During the meal, Brooklyn discovered more about his new friends. Daichi had been orphaned at an early age and sent to the mainland to a distant relative. When that situation had not worked out, he had ran away from home.

Rick had come to Japan after being orphaned on the streets of New York since the underground league was more well-known and established here than in the States. Raul and Julia's parents had died in a circus accident and they had been adopted by the rest of the circus performers. One day, their manager had been replaced and a new one was hired. He had raped Julia and beat Raul so the two ran away. When the twins had arrived, they had met Rick at an underground match, then Akane and had been a family since. They had been together two years and couldn't think of anywhere else they would want to be. Brooklyn wished that he had friends like them.

He was close to Garland and Mystel but not in the way that they were. He envied their relationship and wished that he was that close to his own siblings. They spent the rest of the night acting like normal teens playing a board game together that he won. They didn't ask anymore questions or pry into his personal life. They treated him like one of them and it was a nice relief from the hell he had suffered through the past week.

Brooklyn soon found himself lying comfortably on a mattress. The building these teens were living in did not have any heat but it was warm. Well, at least warmer than it was outside as he heard the rain pound on the shattered glass and boarded up window. The storm was getting more violent as the night progressed and it began to thunder. The lightning illuminating the dark shadows of the room as he turned over uncomfortably.

He didn't want to think about what lived on the mattress he was currently sleeping on but he guessed that anything was better than the streets. He couldn't get comfortable as he rose and decided to go back into the living room. The last embers of the fire were still burning as he sat down on the couch and pulled a razor from his pocket. He pressed his thumb against the sharp metal as he pushed up his sleeves to reveal crisscrossing scars all over his wrists and forearms. He pondered if it was worth the effort of multilating his skin even further.

"Nice razor," a voice remarked as he saw Akane standing near the couch, her green eyes watching him intently. She was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and black boxer shorts. He thought she would try to deter him like Bryan had or snatch the razor out of his grasp but she did neither. "I have one as well," she explained as she sat down beside of him and pulled out a razor from the pocket in her shorts. It was similar to the one he used as she rubbed a thumb over the blades.

"No one understands why you do it," she continued, her eyes focused on him, "am I right? They think you want to mutilate your skin but it's all about the pain that is inside that you want to get out and can't find a release for. They don't understand the fascination of watching the blood seep from the flesh and run down your arm. Cutting is like creating a masterpiece in its own unique way but on yourself instead of a canvas." In the dim light, she rolled up her sleeves to reveal arms that looked very much like his own.

Thin white scars were all over the pale skin as she brushed the razor lightly against it but did not leave a mark. There were fresh cuts in some places that had just recently scabbed over. "Why do you-" he began to ask. "Cut," she finished and looked thoughtful, "it relieves the pain I guess. It makes me feel something again." Brooklyn understood as he nodded.

He had never met anyone who could sympathize with him like this. Sure, Bryan had done the same thing but here was someone his age, who understood why he did it. "Julia hates it when I leave scars," she added, confirming what he had figured out earlier that the two girls were a couple, "she has never told me to stop; although I have seen the pain it causes her. My parents were the ones responsible for making me like this. When they discovered that I was bi-sexual, they threw me out of the house. They called me a freak of nature, impure, evil, tainted, cursed because of my attraction to the same sex but it wasn't my fault. My uncle was the one who molested me when I was young and turned me against the opposite sex."

"My grandfather abused me," Brooklyn whispered, "he beat me when I was eight. It was shortly after my father's death. I was never good enough at anything for him. He's the one who made me meet it." The black demon sprang into his thoughts as he clutched his head in agony and pushed the memory back into the farthest recesses of his mind. Akane didn't ask any questions or try to offer any comfort. She just looked at him and all the reassurance that he needed was in her eyes.

"My father beat me too," she mused with a slight smile, "he thought hitting me would get rid of my sexual preference but it just made me dig my heels in and reinforce my beliefs that males were evil. Rick made me see that all of you are not. I don't know what is wrong with our parents and relatives. Why don't they even make an attempt to understand us?" Brooklyn smiled slightly from her observation and had to agree with her.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps as Julia appeared in the doorway and looked at the two of them. She was wearing a sports bra with low riding boxers as well. "What are the two of you doing up?" she ask but went silent when she saw what they were both holding, "I see." Brooklyn saw what Akane had meant by the look in Julia's eyes. "I was just getting something to drink," Akane offered, "I'll be back in a minute." Akane disappeared into the kitchen leaving Brooklyn with Julia, who was uncomfortable with the girl.

"So you cut too?" she ask as he nodded, "listen, I don't fully understand why you feel the need to do it but I'm not going to think less of you or will I judge you. It's not my place. We all had horrid childhoods and we each express our pain and anger differently." Brooklyn nodded and slightly smiled as Akane returned. Julia wrapped an arm around the other girl's back as the two disappeared back to their room, leaving him with his thoughts.

He sat there in the dimming light with the razor in his hand. For once he didn't listen to the voice inside of his head that told him to do it as he pocketed the razor again. He did want to feel but what he wanted was something entirely different. He wanted to be loved and the only way to get that was to find Hiro. His boyfriend was well worth the wait. At least he had found himself among peers that understood him and for once in the past week, he found himself smiling at his fortune.

Astera Snape

R & R


	5. The Underground

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to ChibiKitsune, FlamesOfFury, wasurenaikara & Dark Angel of Fire Ice for reviewing. **

**Chapter Five - The Underground**

A few days after running away, Brooklyn found himself in the bathroom but instead of holding his razor, he held a cell phone in his hand. He knew that it was wrong for him to take off and worry his siblings like he had. They only cared about him and wanted what was best; even though they didn't understand his feelings on the matter. They at least deserved to know that he was okay. He was still angry but a part of him knew that this was the right thing to do.

He quickly dialed the number as he heard it ring. When the phone was picked up, he took a deep breath. _"Moshi Moshi," _was the answer as he let out the breath he was holding. Luck must have been on his side since it was Rei that answered. "Hello," he called out and was about to hang up when Brooklyn decided to answer. "Rei," he said, softly as he thought he heard a choking sound from the other end, "it's me."

"BROOKIE!" he shouted as he had to pull the phone away from his ear, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" "Rei," Brooklyn said, calmly, trying to reason with the Chinese and hoped that he didn't attract a certain older brother's attention, "calm down please. I'm calling to tell you that I am all right. I just need some space away from all of you." "IT IS NOT ALL RIGHT!" Rei screamed in his ear, "How would you feel if you were us and went into your room to find that you had vanished without a trace? We have been so worried and I've had to try and calm Kai! You had better get your ass home right now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Brooklyn argued as his temper flared, "You are not my mother! I need some time away from all of you. I thought that I would call and tell you that I was okay but I see that was a mistake." He heard what sounded like cursing in a mixture of Japanese and Chinese from the other end but the sound of his voice made him cringe. "Who is this?" he ask with a growl as Brooklyn closed his eyes in fear from the mere sound of his voice, "tell me who this is now?" Brooklyn didn't answer since Rei did for him.

He heard his name mentioned to Kai and that is when hell broke loose. "BROOKLYN!" he shouted as he cringed and felt like a young child instead a teen of fifteen years. Kai had always had that power over him. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Kai screamed as Brooklyn broke the oath he had made concerning his siblings. "None of your business," he spat, "I just called to tell you that I was okay." "You tell me where you are!" Kai shouted, "so I can come and get you right now! You are in deep shit, little brother!"

His rants continued as Brooklyn held the phone at arm's length. As Kai was shouting, the bathroom door opened to admit Akane, who stopped in place when she looked at the scene before her. She was holding her left forearm tightly as Brooklyn turned to look at her and saw blood dripping from a new cut. She shook it off as she looked in the cabinet and pulled out a roll of gauze. She gave him a sympathic smile as she left him to deal with an irate older brother.

Brooklyn let Kai yell for a few more minutes before he interrupted. "Kai, I'm not coming home," he stated, keeping his temper in check and showing that he was the more mature than he was, "I am happy where I am and I'm with people who understand me. Tell Tala and Mariam that I am okay and I'm sorry for upsetting Rei. Good-Bye." He then hung up the phone and sighed with relief that it was over.

"Family problems?" Akane questioned as she returned to the bathroom, "sorry for coming in on you before but I needed some bandages." "It's okay," he replied with a smile as he sat down on the toliet, "I just thought it would clear my conscious if I called home and told them I was all right. Instead my oldest brother, who is my legal guardian starts to yell at me the instant he gets on the phone. He just doesn't understand. Do you have any siblings?"

"I had an older sister and younger brother," she replied with a slight smile, "that I hope are okay. I haven't seen or heard from them in two years so I don't know what is going on with my family. I may hate my parents but I still care for my siblings and grandparents. At least one of my grandfathers was understanding about the matter. He offered to take me in but my father refused so that is when I ran away. I didn't have a choice."

Brooklyn tried to smile back but his mouth wouldn't cooperate as his thoughts returned to the piece of metal in his pocket. "I'm sure that it will work out for you eventually," she admitted with a more geniune smile as she patted him on the shoulder, "Your brother may not understand but I know that he cares about you. I could hear it in the tone of his voice. He loves you a lot." Brooklyn knew there was some truth in her words because his siblings had always tried to protect and take care of him in the past. It was just unfortunate that this mishap had to happen over his first boyfriend.

During the next few weeks, Brooklyn was introduced to things that he had never experienced before in his life with his new friends. He found himself travelling about the city in the middle of the night and visiting the strangest of places. Clubs, raves and illegal beyblade matches became the norm for him. It was a nice break from his normal routine life. He didn't have to deal with the pressure of school or his overprotective siblings but deep down he couldn't help but think about them on occasion.

He wondered what Kai was doing and if they were searching for him. Then his thoughts would turn to Garland and Mystel, who he had left without a thought or concern for their situation. He had messed things up big time but his new friends made up for his loss and he was experiencing things that he never had before. They had literally given him a Pandora's box that he had opened and was enjoying. He didn't think he could go back to his previous life even if he wanted too.

A few days after the phone call, he was introduced to the Underground. It was the only league in the city that didn't obey anyone's rules especially the BBA's. Most of the matches were held in the warehouse district where they could gather in relative safety. He had been fascinated when he had walked into the warehouse for the first time. The setup and rules were a lot different than anything he had seen in beyblading before.

Brooklyn met all kinds of bladers at these matches that would never participate in the BBA's competitions. The Rogue Bladers and Blade Sharks were only two of about a dozen teams that participated in the Underground league. Brooklyn didn't have to worry about Carlos and his threats anymore. They had bumped into the Blade Sharks during his first visit to the Underground. When Carlos and he had crossed paths, Brooklyn had expected him to cause trouble. When Carlos had looked at him, Rick had stepped in front of him and crossed his arms. He was now under their protection and the older teen wouldn't dare lay a hand on him now.

During his first visit, he sat on the bench and didn't have to battle but on his second, he did. They had made it to the final battle of the night against a team called the Grim Reapers. They were a goth team that dressed totally in black with way too much makeup in his opinion. They used some of the wickedest looking blades that he had ever seen and the attack rings had razor sharp edges that could cut as easily as a knife. Sometimes they did just that and would shred their opponent's clothing and skin.

It was a best three out of five match that Julia and Raul were sitting out. Their strength was in tag team format instead of single matches. Akane was up first and she won her match but just barely in Brooklyn's opinion. He watched as she was injuried by her opponent, who had no qualms about using his beyblade as a weapon. Brooklyn had been about to interfere when Rick pulled him back and shook his head no.

He watched in horror as the blade grazed her face and left a deep gash across her left cheek. Akane didn't even step back or let out a whimper from the action. She stood in place, defiant as ever and the next thing he knew was the goth's beyblade was thrown violently from the dish into the steel cage. Akane just smirked at her opposition as her blade flew into hand and she was declared the winner. Julia had been the one to step forward to treat her injury as Daichi was up next. Brooklyn would have been surprised if the cut didn't need stitches from the way the blood was gushing from it.

Daichi won his round easily as his Great Cutter attack nearly shredded the second beyblade of the match. He didn't get injuried since he had managed to dodge most of the attacks. He too smirked as he walked away. Brooklyn was surprised when Rick ordered him to battle in the third round. He had only been a member of their team for a few days and he was all ready expected to beyblade.

"You can do it, kid," Rick stated with a wink as he walked up to the steel cage. The door closed behind them after they had entered. Brooklyn looked at his opponent and shivered from the serious look on his face. It didn't help that the guy had piercings all over his face and ears. It made him wince just looking at him.

"You're going down, kid," he hissed with a lisp since Brooklyn saw the piercings in his tongue as well, "I'm going to make Anderson regret sending you in. Your beyblade is going to be shredded." "Zeus begs to differ," Brooklyn replied with his own smirk and gaining more confidence from his trash talk, "if you don't watch yourself, you will be the one whose blade is going to be shredded into pieces." Brooklyn had confidence in his ability since he had never lost a match before. Zeus was one of the most powerful bit beasts in the world and he had never let him down. Brooklyn didn't expect Zeus to fail him now.

The bit chip lit up as he held the blade in his hand as a feeling of protectiveness flooded his body. Zeus was the one who had saved him from that black devil bird and kept the demon at bay. At least Zeus cared for him while Black Dranzer just wanted to use him as a pawn. That was not the way a bit beast was suppose to treat their blader. It was suppose to be an equal partnership; not a master and slave relationship.

Zeus clicked into his launcher as they stood on either side of the dish. The referee oddly enough reminded him of DJ Jazzman, who refereed all of the BBA matches. Maybe it had something to do with his sunglasses since they were similar. Brooklyn pushed all of those memories into the back of his mind and put his full attention on the match. If he wasn't careful, he could get hurt like Akane had, who was getting stitches from a medic without any type of painkiller.

"3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!" came the yell as he pulled the ripcord as hard as he could. He used so much force that it broke in half but Zeus had more power and momentum when he landed in the dish. His competitor looked surprised by his skill and knew then that he was not facing an amateur. Brooklyn may have had amateur status in the BBA but he was far from that skill level. He was more talented than his brothers, who were considered world class. He had even won matches against Tyson, who was considered by many to be the world champion.

The two blades circled each other in the dish. Usually, Zeus would just spin in place and let the other blade run out of steam and momentum on its own but Brooklyn was in the mood to go on the offensive. Their competition had hurt one of his teammates and he didn't let such matters go easily. Akane was a friend and he was going to avenge her injury. Both he and Zeus were in the mood to deal out some serious pain.

Kai and Tala had always chastised him for wanting to hurt the other blader since that is not the way the BBA worked. They were suppose to be friendly matches with the winners congratulating the losers when it was over. Brooklyn didn't care for such formalities and prefered these types of matches where everything went. If blood was spilled, it didn't matter and sometimes the bladers collasped on the platform with serious injuries but there was just something about drawing blood and inflicting pain on your opponent. You couldn't consider these bey gangs to play any other way. Life was different on the streets than in the stadiums that his brothers comfortably played in.

Zeus struck his competitor's blade with such force that it almost threw the blade out of the stadium and definitely rattled a few teeth from the force of the impact. A smirk graced his lips as he looked at the captain of the opposing team. A thin bead of sweat dripped off his brow onto the platform. He was nervous and had every right to be. Brooklyn bet that he had never faced a bit beast like Zeus before.

He decided to mess with his opponent's mind and went on the defensive. His blade simply dodged the other one but the battle grew boring as his new teammates watched in a mixture of shock and horror. "Have you ever faced true darkness?" he ask his competition, who looked scared and his skin paler than it was all ready, "Zeus, King of Darkness attack!" The dark vortex formed behind him, rotating clockwise. The hair on the back of his neck stiffened as he disappeared from the platform and Zeus appeared.

He heard a scream as the black minotaur darted forward. Brooklyn knew it was wrong to use such an attack against such a weak blader but he was responsible for his team and had drew first blood from them. When the darkness receded and the dim light of the warehouse returned, he saw the other blader laying in a crumpled heap on the deck of the platform and his beyblade smashed to pieces in front of him. He sighed in relief when he noticed that the blader was still breathing as the cage was unlocked and his teammates darted forward to offer him aid. Zeus flew back into his hand as he was declared the winner and turned to look at his new teammates.

The looks on their faces said enough about what they now thought of him. He thought they would leave him like Garland had threatened after he had witnessed the attack for first time. "That was incredible," Akane whispered, "I have never seen such a powerful attack before or a more magnificient bit beast. He is truly a god of Olympus." "I wouldn't worry too much about Zero," Rick remarked, pointing to the fallen blader, who was being revived with smelling salts, "he nearly killed another blader on purpose a few months ago because he disrespected him. I think you gave him a taste of his own medicine and he definitely deserved it."

"Can you teach me how to mimic your opponent's every move?" Daichi ask eagerly as Rick went to gather their winnings so they could leave and get a bite to eat, "I would love to be able to do that." "It came naturally to me," he shrugged, putting on the coat that Rick had lent him, "I don't know if it can be taught. No one has ever wanted to blade like I do." Rick had a policy of splitting their winnings evenly among them; even if a blader had not competed in the match. Brooklyn pocketed his portion as they decided to grab a bite to eat at a nearby diner that was relatively cheap but the food was at least good.

They settled in a booth at the back of the diner as they waited for their order. "Did you hear anymore rumors about the new beyblade league?" Akane ask as they waited and she sipped her malt. "Nothing definite," Rick admitted, "a friend of mine heard that nothing would happen until after the World Championship tournament is over. There are rumors floating around that people are watching the matches and searching for the best bladers in the city to recruit." "I hope that we have made a favorable impression then," Raul added, "can you imagine the money you could make in a new pro league?"

Brooklyn listened to them discuss rumors about a group of businessmen who were interested in buying out the BBA but had not been able because of the current chairman, Stanley Dickerson. He doubted that the BBA would ever fall since his brothers were too supportive of the organization. If a new company did form, he was certain that they would have nothing to do with it. They were loyal to Mr. Dickerson as he should have been but something about his previous match excited him. It was like a piece of forbidden fruit; tempting and alluring but strictly unattainable. It gave him the same feeling that he got when he was in Hiro's arms.

He tried not to think of the blunette but couldn't help himself. He missed Hiro so much and his heart ached from their separation. He wondered if he would ever see him again because at the moment, their reunion seemed impossible. His new friends were lucky. They weren't separated from their significant other but the boys didn't have anyone important in their lives anyway.

"How can you believe these rumors?" he ask as all eyes at the table turned to him, "the BBA is never going to fall. They have too many bladers that support them including the current world champions, the Bladebreakers. They would never join an organization that didn't involve President Dickerson. I bet that a lot of the world class teams feel the same way." "Money and power can tempt even the most loyal," Rick remarked as an afterthought, "but I doubt that all of them would blade in a new league."

Brooklyn was about to argue more when he felt a pair of eyes on them. There was a man wearing a long coat sitting at the counter but his attention was on the group of them. Their eyes met as he left the stool and walked to their table. He was wearing a suit underneath the trench coat as he looked at the six of them. They were all on edge from this stranger and his behavior, thinking that he was possibly with the police.

"My name is Yamato Masato," he introduced with a bow, "and I have been watching your performances in the Underground for the past few weeks. I must say that I am quite impressed by your skill level and talent. My employer is looking for young talented bladers to recruit for his new organization. Only the best will be offered a spot within the new BEGA League." "So you are like the BBA then?" Rick questioned, "we are not interested in a league where we have to abide and blade by certain rules."

"The BEGA League will be quite different than the BBA," the man continued, "I can assure you of that. My employer wishes to turn beyblading into a pro sport. You will be able to make money off of contracts and companies that wish for you to advertise their products. You will be given a place to stay, clothes, food and other amenities free of charge. What I am offering is better than what you have now. I can assure you of that."

He smiled as he handed Rick a business card. "Discuss this offer among yourselves," he suggested, "if you are interested, please give me a call and I will set up an appointment. This new league will venture into uncharted terroritories and will be the best beyblading organization in the world. I can guarantee it." He smiled at them before he walked away and left.

"That was weird," Julia remarked as they watched the man leave, "do any of you find it a coincidence that we were just discussing the rumors and then he approached us?" "Let me see, Rick," Daichi shouted, grabbing the card from him and looking at it, "I like the name of it - BEGA. It just rolls off the tongue." "What can we lose?" Akane ask, taking the card from Daichi, "It sounds legit but still I have my doubts." "I wouldn't mind having someone else take care of our needs," Raul added, "we are lucky if we get one meal a day now."

"We'll discuss this later," Rick remarked, taking the card back and pocketing it, "it merits a serious conversation that we can not have here." The rest nodded as they returned to discussing their matches. Brooklyn couldn't help but feel a sense of unrest from that one little business card. He felt like his entire future was in its hands and he didn't like that for some odd reason. Little did he realize how that prediction would come true and the power that BEGA would eventually have over him.

Astera Snape

R & R


	6. A Vision of an Angel

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to wasurenaikara, Shadow Vampiress, FlamesOfFury & Rae TB for reviewing.**

**Chapter Six - A Vision of an Angel**

"I'M WHAT!" came the shout from the bedroom as Brooklyn cringed from where he was sitting on the couch, reading a manga, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU ARE A FOOL TO LET SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY PASS US BY!" More shouts followed those as Brooklyn sweatdropped and looked at his companions. Rick simply put his headphones in his ears and turned up the music on his IPod. Raul remarked something about taking a stroll as Daichi grabbed his portable game system and disappeared to the roof since it was a nice evening. None of them wanted to listen to this _again_.

It had been a few days since the offer to join a new beyblade league and the six teens were in quite a bind. They were deadlocked over whether or not to take the man up on his offer. Akane, Raul and Daichi were eager to sign up with Bega with no questions ask but he, Rick and Julia were uncertain. They had discussed the offer rationally like adults but it often ended up with them fighting with one another. Julia was especially in a bad mood since both her girlfriend and brother were siding against her.

That was the cause of their current shouting match. Obviously Julia had tried to talk her out of arranging a meeting with the man and Akane had not taken her advice or threat well. It was not a wonder as to why Akane had been sleeping on the couch for the past few days. Brooklyn tried to shut outtheir raised voices since they reminded him of home. He wished he had his MP3 player but it was in his room and he would have to walk past them to get it. He didn't want to be drug into the matter again since he hated taking sides.

When those two girls were on the outs with each other, they made everyone's lives as miserable as theirs. Usually he hated to interfere with someone else's relationship but this was getting to be too much. He couldn't take much more of their fighting since he knew where it would lead. When Akane was in such a distressed state, she would cut more. He knew that because he was the one who had found her on the bathroom floor just the other morning, barely conscious from the blood loss.

If he had waited any longer, she might have died but he had helped her staunch the flow of blood by bandaging the wounds. When he had helped her back to the couch after telling Rick, he was the one who could be found cutting in the bathroom after mopping up her blood. This couldn't continue for much longer; otherwise both he and Akane would not be around to see the outcome of it. When she cut more, it made him feel the need to cut more and one morning they were both liable to take it too far. No one might find either of them until it was too late.

"I can't take this," he groaned, throwing the manga on the table and grabbing his coat. No one said a word as he stalked out the door, intent on finding Raul for company. He didn't have to go far since he was outside the building smoking what appeared to be a cigarette. He knew it wasn't weed since he would recoginize it anywhere. Bryan had an addiction to the drug and he had witnessed more drug highs at home than he should have.

Sometimes when Bryan smoked a joint, Tala would join him which often led to Mariam chewing the both of them out for their illegal drug use and smoking it in front of a minor. Brooklyn wasn't an amateur when it came to drugs. He had taken a fair amount of ecstasy in his young life. It was a good thing that his siblings didn't know anything about that. They would probably freak out worse over his drug use than his choice of a boyfriend.

"Still fighting," Raul remarked, taking a long drag before throwing it on the pavement and stepping on it to make certain that it was out. "Of course," Brooklyn said, darkly, "they are worse than my brothers when they fight with me. I had to get away from it for a while. Want to get a cup of coffee?" "Sure," Raul replied with a shrug, "I have nothing better to do."

They both walked to a nearby coffee house and ordered cappuncino since they still had some cash left from their last match. They settled at an empty table away from everyone else as they sipped their coffee. They didn't have the need to talk to one another. Just sitting together was enough for the two of them as they watched people come and go with their purchases. Brooklyn's eyes widened when he saw a mane of blue hair. He nearly spit out his mouthful of coffee as the head turned and revealed a face that he didn't recoginize.

He sighed with relief since he was uncertain of how he would react if he did see Hiro again. He would probably jump the man and kiss him senseless. "Is something wrong?" Raul ask as he too looked at the man. "He reminded me of someone," Brooklyn admitted with a sheepish smile, "someone that I care a lot for." "Boyfriend," Raul mused as he nodded, "figured as much from the way that you looked."

"I miss him a lot," Brooklyn added with a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee, "but I try not to dwell on it. Our separation hurts so much. I wish I could see him but I have no idea where he is. Do you know when our next match will be?" "There are some fights going down tomorrow night," Raul informed, "but I doubt that we will be participating. I don't know why you are so against looking into this Bega league. We wouldn't have to worry about anything if they recruited us."

"It is just a bad feeling," Brooklyn shrugged, "but eventually Rick and Julia will probably have to give in. I don't know if I can live like this forever." "Trust me it is not a cake walk," Raul added with a smile, "sometimes even after everything I have been through, I miss having someone responsible for me. I want an adult to take care of me so I can act more like a normal teen. I miss being carefree and innocent but I lost that so long ago."

Brooklyn nodded in agreement since he understood the desire to be normal. His life wasn't exactly normal even though he had siblings that took care of him. Everyone had the desire to want someone to love and comfort them. That was why Hiro had been so important to him. He cared for him in a way that his siblings did not.

"I think we had better head back," Raul suggested as they finished their coffee, "I hope my sister has stopped with her bitching for the evening. Both of them are about to drive me crazy if they don't make up soon." Brooklyn nodded, taking the last sip of his cappuncino as they left. They had been gone for over an hour and most likely the fighting had stopped. If it got too violent, Rick would intervene; otherwise he would just let them settle the matter themselves.

The next night found the four boys visiting the Underground on their own. Both Julia and Akane had refused to go if the other was attending so they had left the two girlsbehind. Rick had told them that they wouldn't be competing tonight so Akane and Julia's presence wasn't necessary. When Brooklyn had been about to ask what they were going to do for money, he discovered another side to the Underground League. Rick was going to gamble on the outcome of the night's matches with the money that each of them had leftover.

Brooklyn handed what he had leftover with no problem since he trusted Rick but made the mistake of wandering off on his own after the bets were made and the fights began. He got separated from Raul in the crowd of people. He soon found himself against the wall at the very back. "Hey boy!" someone called as a hand grabbed his arm. It was pulled painfully as he came face-to-face with a stranger that he hadn't seen before. "Haven't seen you around," the man remarked with a feral grin and Brooklyn could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was very drunk.

"You are quite attractive," the man noted as Brooklyn tensed, trying to free himself from his grasp but the man was stronger and bigger than he was, "for a boy. I usually prefer the opposite sex but with you, I could easily make an exception." "Let go," Brooklyn hissed but his demand only made the man laugh drunkedly in his face, "or you will regret it." "Is that so?" the man replied with a sinister smile, "How are you going to do that, pretty boy?" The man twisted his arm against his back as Brooklyn cringed with pain.

He was about to call out for help but the man clamped his free hand over his mouth and drug him out a side door into a dark alley. Brooklyn's eyes widened with terror and fear as he cursed whatever god was listening for making him appealing to both sexes. He had never wanted this - to be pined and lusted over by strangers but it seemed fated to happen. The man shoved him up against the wall, pulled away the hand and kissed him with such force that Brooklyn whimpered. When he pushed his tongue into his mouth, Brooklyn took the opportunity to bite down hard on the appendage.

The man growled with anger as he stepped back and then punched him hard in the stomach. Brooklyn doubled over from the attack and groaned. He had struck him so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth from where he had bit his own tongue. "You'll regret doing that, you little bitch," the man snarled, grabbing him by the hair and making him look up. He pulled a knife from his jacket as Brooklyn stood there horrified but fortunately someone was looking out for him. A tall figure,who had been obscured by the shadows, jumped down from the staircase above them.

His attempted rapist didn't stand a chance since the person was stronger than him in his drunken state. Brooklyn watched as the stranger fought off the drunk, who was soon lying on the ground, groaning from the beating he had just received. "Thank you," he murmured as he looked up to see the strangest attired man that he had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a strange costume and held himself with an air of something like a ninja.

He was wearing blue pants with a red shirt and some type of strange white armour that reminded him of padding. A mask hid his face except for his eyes and his blue hair was long, tied back into a ponytail and overlapped the head piece. His eyes showed a warmth that was familiar yet distant. Brooklyn was so close to recoginizing him when the door opened and they heard voices in the distance. The man winked at him with his brownish-red eyes before he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. Raul, Daichi and Rick came running to him as they looked at the man lying on the ground.

"Brooklyn, are you okay?" Rick ask with concern. "I'm all right," he replied, breathing heavily from where he had been struck, "that man tried to rape me but someone saved me from him." "Jerk," Rick growled as he kicked the unconscious man several times for his attempted act. Raul helped him stand while all sorts of obscenities came out of Rick's mouth. Brooklyn couldn't help but smile from the action. Rick was quite protective of his team just like any older brother would be.

"You should never wander away from us again," Rick suggested, helping him walk back inside to check out his injuries, "I don't trust most of the people that attend these functions and I do not want to see you get hurt. There are many that would take advantage of you in an instant." "I'll keep that in mind," Brooklyn whispered as he was forced to sit down on a bench as Raul went to get him something to drink. "Besides," Rick added with a grim smile, "I would never hear the end of it from Julia and Akane if something did happen to you. Those two girls are quite fond of you and I would rather they fight with each other than with me."

Brooklyn smiled and chuckled slightly from the thought since that had been Rick's intention. "Did you get a good look at the one who saved you?" he inquired as Raul returned with a bottle of water that was shoved into his hand. "He was wearing some type of mask," Brooklyn replied between sips, "I could only see his eyes and hair." He nearly dropped the plastic bottle as it dawned on him who his savior looked like. It couldn't have been him, could it? Had he somehow found him and was watching over him in some weird way?

He tightly closed his eyes as his three companions noticed the action. Daichi was about to ask something personal but Rick shook his head no. He would talk when he was ready and not before. It was not their place to pry into his business or past. Brooklyn would eventually tell why he, a sheltered boy from the suburbs had decided it was better to live on the streets instead of in an actual home.

For the rest of the night, Raul and Daichi stuck by his side likeglue. Rick only left them to gather their winnings as Brooklyn watched some of the amateurs in the circuit show off their skill. He understood why Rick wouldn't blade against them since they were a lot more powerful than these amateurs. When Rick had returned with a fistful of money, the four of them left. "How much did we make?" Raul ask as they walked the deserted streets.

"Enough to live off of until the next match," Rick informed after he had put the money away, "and I meant to tell you that I saw that Bega scout again." The four of them were quiet and uneasy, hoping that the subject wouldn't cause another argument between them. "Rick, I think we need to reconsider their offer," Raul suggested with an uneasy smile, "the Underground is getting more dangerous and I'm tired of living day-by-day gambling or beyblading for our survival." "You are beginning to persuade me to your side," Rick admitted with a sigh, "but we all have to agree on it. We made a promise to one another that we would stick together no matter what. We are the only family that we have."

"If we are family," Daichi added, "then do something about Julia and Akane's bickering. Their arguing is about to drive me crazy." "All ready done," Rick remarked with a smirk, "why do you think I insisted that the three of you come with me? I wanted them to be left alone for the evening. They should be back together by the time of our return." "With the way they are fighting?" Daichi questioned, "I bet you they are not."

"Well I know they are," Rick smirked, "want to bet your winnings?" "You are on," Daichi replied with a grin, thinking that he had easily won the bet. When they opened the door, they noticed it was too quiet; way too quiet. Movement from the couch caught their attention as their mouths dropped open from the scene that greeted them and all heads turned to Rick. Julia had Akane pinned to the couch as she straddled her waist and their lips were sealed together in a pretty passionate display. When air became an issue the two broke apart to find themselves with an audience.

They blushed from being caught as they both shifted and were soon sitting beside of one another with their hands linked. They were both breathing heavily but would send small secretive glances to the other. "Have the two of you made up?" Daichi ask, a little pissed since he had lost the bet as the two girls nodded, "Rick, I think you set this up." "I did not," Rick protested as he glared at the smaller teen, "I just know these things. Big brothers always know what is best after all."

The rest of the teens laughed at Daichi's expense as he turned red and muttered something beneath his breath. "Yeah, right," he fumed before leaving the room to the older teens, "if that is true, then why are older siblings so obnoxious like all of you?" Brooklyn smiled andhad to agree with Daichi's sentiments. "_Big brothers do not always know what is best for you," _he thought with a shake of his head, _"what they deem is right is not always what is best. If only they would allow you to lead your own life and make your own decisions. Then they certainly would know what is best instead of always treating you like a baby brother instead of the adult you are becoming."_ The matter was forgotten as they all burst into laughter and the conversation turned to other matters.

R & R

Astera Snape


	7. To Bega or not to Bega?

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Dark Angel of Fire Ice, FlamesOfFury & kai's kitty for reviewing.**

**Chapter Seven - To Bega or not to Bega?**

"Did you finally make a decision?" Brooklyn ask Julia as he sat next to her on the sofa, "regarding the whole Bega deal?" "After what nearly happened to you at the warehouse," Julia informed with a slight smile, "I definitely changed my mind about Bega. Rick was suppose to call that scout and make arrangements to meet. It is time for us to get off the street. It isn't safe anymore and next time some pervert could succeed in molesting my brother or Daichi. I can't allow that to happen."

"I can agree with you on that account," Brooklyn added, "but as long as we stick together, we should be fine. You know, even after an attempted rape, I do not regret meeting all of you. Getting to know the five of you has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I didn't have many friends before I met you. Garland and Mystel were the only two who would even speak to me at school. I didn't know what real friendship was until you took me in and gave me what I needed the most. It would be perfect if only one more person was here."

He was thinking about Hiro and smiled. He had a reason too since he knew that his boyfriend was around somewhere. He hadn't deserted him like his siblings had claimed. He had stayed in town and was watching over him. It was enough to lighten his mood and keep him smiling for a while. He couldn't wait to rub it in the others' faces.

"And I'm glad that Akane and Daichi brought you to us," Julia remarked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "It's like I have another little brother besides of Raul and Daichi." She ruffled his hair playfully that made Brooklyn laugh from the gesture. It was nice to be loved and accepted for who you were instead of letting others dictate their opinion onto you. That is what the other children at school had did to him. They had never given him a chance to show his true self and had ostracized him because he was different.

They had made fun of him for being parentless and for his shyness. Well, all of them except for Garland and Mystel. Garland had been his first real friend and it had happened on his first day of middle school. Some of his bigger classmates had been picking on him for various things and Garland was the one who had told the bullies to leave him alone. He, singlehandedly, had made them back off and then offered his hand in friendship. Brooklyn had took the offered hand without a second thought and had never regretted the decision that he had made.

How could he? Garland had always stood by him; no matter what happened and unlike others didn't judge him because of his homelife or his past. The next year, Mystel had been in a similar situation since he was new to the school. Both he and Garland had made the bullies back off when they had been picking on the Egyptian, who had just moved into the neighborhood with his foster parents. Brooklyn couldn't understand why other children felt the need to act in such an atrocious manner. Why did they have to torment someone new and different? Were they that self-conscious about themselves?

He put the thoughts out of his mind since there was no need to dwell on the past. He had to focus on the future since he could find no comfort in his memories. His first priority was to get back together with Hiro and then make his siblings understand what he felt for the older man. He was never going to be happy without him. That was certain from all of the feelings that he had brought up by his rescue at the warehouse. His thoughts always returned to him; whether he wanted them or not.

At that moment, Rick returned and flopped down in a chair. "We are set to meet with him tomorrow," he stated, "at a building in the downtown district. I hope that we are doing the right thing." "Of course we are," Daichi remarked with a grin, "when have you ever led us wrong? You have always made good decisions for all of us. We trust your judgement."

A small smile escaped Rick's lips before he frowned again. Brooklyn knew that look well. Rick was afraid and he was certain that it had to do with Bega. He probably feared that he would lose what he considered his family if they joined. Did he really think that his team would desert or abandon him?

"We are not going to leave you," Julia stated, picking up on the thought as well, "so don't worry, Rick. We are a family and we intend to stay that way." No more was said on the subject as Raul and Akane returned with dinner. They were only having ramen tonight since their funds were rather low but at least they had something to eat. Anything was better than doing without.

The main topic of discussion during dinner centered around Bega and their thoughts on the new league or what it would be like. Rick was very quiet which was unusual and made some of the others nervous including Brooklyn. It wasn't like him and after finishing his portion, he disappeared to the roof for some solitude. None of the others were brave enough to intrude on his privacy as Brooklyn sighed. He decided to find out what was bothering the older teen himself.

He walked up the stairs and onto the roof. It was a pleasant night as he stared at the city around them. Rick was stretched out on the ledge and staring at the full moon as if in thought. Brooklyn really didn't want to disturb the older teen in his reflection but knew that when he felt a little down, he wanted some type of company and it didn't matter who it was. All that mattered was someone was willing to keep you company in the silence that usually followed.

"Would you like some company?" Brooklyn ask as Rick turned around and shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he replied as his head turned back to look at the moon, "but I have a feeling that you are not going to leave even if I ask." Brooklyn sat down beside of him on the ledge as his eyes turned to the moon as well. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" Brooklyn remarked with a smile, "I've always enjoyed stargazing even though you can't do much of it in the city with all the lights. Doesn't looking at all of that sky make you feel insignificent and small?"

"I guess," Rick added with another shrug, "it makes you feel that no matter what you do, your choices in life are not going to make a difference in this world of ours. I've always felt unimportant and insignificent. I guess that is part of growing up without parents. I was left on the doorsteps of an orphanage in New York and grew up there. I never knew what it was like to be loved or accepted. I stowed away on a ship to come to Japan, where I thought I could make something of myself. I guess I was wrong."

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Brooklyn snapped, "I think you have made a hell of a difference in the lives of six people. You helped Akane, Julia, Raul and Daichi when they needed it. You even helped me when you didn't have too. I see how you care about everyone and I think you have even helped yourself. Everyone seems to think of you as an older brother and even though I haven't known you that long; I feel that way as well. You bring out the best in people. Fame and fortune isn't everything you know."

Brooklyn fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he pulled at a loose thread. "I'm sorry about that," he stated, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, "Hiro told me that I need to stand up and speak for myself more often instead of letting others always dictate my life. I guess I felt a little overwelmed. If anyone is useless, it is me. I'm the one who has only caused pain and trouble to everyone whose paths I have crossed. If it wasn't for me, my mom would still be alive. Why did she have to die for me to live?"

Rick's eyebrows raised from that question since Brooklyn had been reluctant to talk about his family to anyone and here he was spilling his guts out to him. "What happened to her?" Rick inquired as Brooklyn took a deep breath before continuing. "She died in childbirth," he stated, "and I don't believe that my father ever recovered from his loss. Then he died in a car wreck when I was eight. My older siblings have taken care of me since and my oldest brother is my legal guardian."

"Hiwatari right," Rick remarked as Brooklyn looked at the older teen with shock. "How did you know?" Brooklyn ask, afraid that Rick might use the information to his advantage. "I see a resemblance between you and Kai from the Bladebreakers," Rick admitted with a small smirk, "but you look more like Tala than Kai. Don't worry about it, kid, I'm not going to call them if that is what you fear. I respect the privacy of all those who live on the streets. I know that you left home for a reason and when you sort it out, then you will return. Otherwise, it is none of my business."

Brooklyn gaped like a goldfish for a few minutes before turning his head back to the moon. "Do the others know?" he ask, his voice no more than a mere whisper. "Julia was the one who pointed it out," Rick informed with a smirk, "she is a big fan of Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boyz and pointed out the resemblance you share. Then when Akane reminded her that Kai was his brother, we remembered there were two other Hiwatari siblings. We knew you weren't Mariam but we couldn't find much information about the youngest Hiwatari so we just assumed your identity."

"Kai has always shielded me from the press," Brooklyn noted with a smile, "he ask the media to leave me alone until I competed in a tournament. He told them that I had enough to deal with and that my privacy should be respected since I was so young. I don't know if it was his plea or glare that worked." Brooklyn chuckled from the remark as he heard deep laughter erupt from Rick's throat. "It was probably the glare," Rick added a few minutes later, "he has one of the deadliest glares that I have ever seen. Has he always been that way? You know with his distant and cold demeanor."

"Ever since I can remember," Brooklyn continued with a shrug, "he's the oldest and the one that was responsible for the rest of us after dad died. Well, he had to deal with both dad's death and our paternal grandfather. He caused quite a lot of trouble for him as well. I spent some time with him in Russia and let's just say that it wasn't at all pleasant." The night wasn't chilly but Brooklyn shivered from the memories that resurfaced from the mere mention of Russia. He had made a vow that he would never go back there again.

He just wished his memories could stay buried in that frozen Siberian tundra but that devil bird wouldn't allow him to forget. He often wondered what had happened to that blade. He knew it hadn't been destroyed since the connection was still there; weaker yes, but still in existance. Zeus hadn't been able to break the connection completely because of the power that the dark beast held. He had helped keep its influence to a minimum at least.

"I was abused as well," Rick added after seeing how he reacted to his remark, "by those who were suppose to be my protectors. You never recover from it and it always makes you weary to trust others. It is hard to get close to anyone after that so don't be too hard on yourself, kid. It will get better one day. I know that you have a bright future ahead of you. I can see it." Brooklyn turned to Rick and smiled slightly, hoping that what the older teen had said was true ; maybe one day he would have the peace and happiness that he sought.

The next day, they found themselves in front of a huge skyscraper that appeared to be still under construction. "Is this the place?" Raul ask as Brooklyn tensed. Something about the building made him nervous for some reason or maybe it was something inside of it. "Let's do this," Rick stated as he walked forward to the entrance with his team following behind him. There were other teens in the atrium of the building but somehow their contact managed to find them in the crowd.

"There you are," he called, waving a hand, "I was hoping that you would come." "Yamato-san," Rick greeted as the others bowed as well, "I told you that we would come and listen to your offer at least." "Then follow me please," he said with a smile as they followed him down an empty hallway, "my boss would like to see an example of your skill. Out of all of the bladers that I have watched, you six possess the most talent and power than I have ever seen. Why haven't any of you competed in a tournament before?"

"We can not abide by the rules and regulations of the BBA," Rick replied, "and there is problems with registration as well." "Well you are going to discover that the head of Bega does not care about your living status," Yamato informed, "he doesn't care if you live on the streets or are runaways. Our legal department might be able to help out with any situations you might have with guardians or parents. We stand behind the bladers that join us. We provide the top bladers in Bega with whatever they need which includes housing, training and an education. We provide many opportunities for all in our organization."

By this time, they had arrived in what appeared to be a training room that had a beydish in the center. None of them noticed the figures standing on the balcony above them watching but they did see the other six teens waiting in the room. "We need you to demonstrate your skill against these six trainees," Yamato stated as he waved a hand at them, "to see if you are good enough to join Bega." "I'll go first," Daichi offered, stepping forward with his launcher and beyblade. It only took him a minute or so to beat his opponent. Daichi smirked as Gaia Dragoon flew back into his hand.

"Very good," Yamato complimented, "we would like the twins to blade next and show off your tag team skill." Raul and Julia agreed to a dual match as two of the other teens stepped forward. Brooklyn frowned since they looked familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had seen the pair before. Raul and Julia easily won their match since they had more skill and practice than the other set of twins. Akane stepped forward next and she nearly destroyed the dish in her bid to prove herself as a worthy blader.

Brooklyn could feel the heat from her attack from even where he was standing. It had been that powerful and she had shattered her opponent's blade. Rick followed Akane and he too won his match. Brooklyn thought this was too easy for some odd reason as he walked forward. "That is all we need to see," Yamato insisted as Brooklyn eyed him wearily, "the six of you have failed in your duties and need to do some soul searching if you wish to continue to be members of the glorious Bega. You may need to recommit yourself to your training."

Brooklyn was confused as to why they didn't want him to battle and what was up with threatening to throw out the others? Would they do the same to them if they lost a match? He was about to open his mouth in protest but Yamato silenced him. "I wouldn't worry about them," he offered with a sincere smile, "I am certain that the same will not happen to you. Your skill and talent will make the six of you rise to the top of Bega's ranks. I have no doubt about that."

At that moment, his headset beeped as he talked to another. Another moment later, he turned back to them and smiled. "The chairman wishes to meet you," he stated with a smile, "and invite you to join us. It is not often that the director of Bega gives out such an invitation personally." They waited for a few moments as they heard footsteps in the hallway and the door opened. Brooklyn's reaction to who entered the room made his friends uneasy as he backed away from the man.

"Boris," Brooklyn whispered as the man who had helped make his life a living hell, seven years earlier walked into the room. He began to shake violently from his presence as he paled to a deathly shade of white. "Brooklyn," Akane called, trying to snap him out of it as she shook his shoulder. He pulled away violently from her as he whimpered from the small touch. "It's been a while since I saw you," Boris stated, looking intently and fondly at Brooklyn, "you were just a little boy when your grandfather visited my training facility. I apologize for what happened there. You were never suppose to touch that beyblade since it was off-limits to everyone."

Brooklyn gulped as he looked at the man standing before him. He sounded different, somehow, sincere maybe but this was the same man that had trained Tala and his team; nearly killing them in the process. The same man that had molested Bryan. How could he even think of trusting him after everything that had happened? He looked older now than he had then but it had been seven years.

"I am Boris Balkov," he introduced to the others, "the chairman of the Bega corporation or the Beyblade Entertainment Global Association. I am looking for talented young bladers such as yourself to join my pro-blading league. All of your needs will be provided for and you will be given opportunities that the BBA does not offer its bladers. I hope that you will decide to join with Bega." "No," Brooklyn whispered, looking at Boris, "I will not join Bega."

The other five bladers looked at Brooklyn, who was scared out of his skin by the man before him but still brave enough to speak his mind. "I have changed, young master Hiwatari," Boris informed, "and if I can not convince you to join, then I believe that he will be able to change your mind. I am not the same man that you remember from your childhood." The door behind him opened again as a figure stood within it. "I can't believe it," Brooklyn whispered as the person came into the room, making him stay frozen in place, "Hiro." "Hello, Brooklyn," his boyfriend greeted with a smile, "I knew that I would see you here eventually."

R & R

Astera Snape


	8. Bitter Sweet Reunions

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to kai's kitty, FlamesOfFury, kurayami monogatori, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, frosticdranzergal, Sonseray & aries1391 for reviewing.**

A/N - All of you are lucky this week & get two chapters instead of one.

**Chapter 8 - Bitter Sweet Reunions**

"Hiro," Brooklyn whispered again as the man before him smiled, "is it really you?" "Yes, it is me, Brookie," he replied with a bigger grin, "I told you that I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that." Hiro was wearing the same outfit as he had the night he had saved him from his intended attacker. The only difference was the faceplate which had been removed.

"That is his boyfriend," he heard Julia whisper, "he is gorgeous." Brooklyn stood there as still as a statue as he gawked at the man before him. He didn't know what to say or do even though he had thought about this moment many times before. The room was silent as Boris studied the two intently. If Brooklyn didn't trust him, he definitely would trust his _new _coach.

"Why are you here?" Brooklyn finally managed to ask as he licked his dry lips, "with him?" "I was offered a job as coach," he informed with a scowl, "since your brother made certain that I was fired from my other job. We do what we must to survive." Brooklyn couldn't control his feelings anymore as the tears started to leak from his eyes. "Hiro," he cried as he ran forward and tackled the taller man. His arms wrapped around his waist as he buried his face in his chest as he cried.

"Brook, it's all right," Hiro comforted as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, "don't worry, tenshi, I am here for you. I will always be here for you." "I think they need to be alone," Rick remarked to the others as they walked to the door. Both Yamato and Boris looked surprised by this turn of events as they tried to stop them from leaving. "Aren't you going to join Bega?" Yamato ask as Boris glared. He didn't want to think what would happen if the five refused because of what Brooklyn had said about the chairman.

"We will discuss it after they are through with their reunion," Rick added as he jerked a thumb in Hiro and Brooklyn's direction, "we need to discuss a few things before we make a decision and Brooklyn holds a lot of influence in our choice." The oldest of the group left the room as his team followed. "If I lose such incredible talent, Yamato," Boris whispered to his scout, "you will not only lose your job but what you hold dear as well. Follow them and take them on a tour of our facilities." Yamato gulped as he looked at the couple that mainly consisted of Hiro comforting Brooklyn as he cried. He went out into the hall, hoping to talk the other teens into joining Bega; no matter what happened with their friend.

Boris glared toward Hiro as his newest employee understood the simple gesture and nodded. Hopefully, both Yamato and Hiro would have some good news for him when they met in his office later. He knew that he wasn't of any use at the moment since Brooklyn would not listen to him. It was up to Hiro to convince the prodigy to join the organization. If they recruited Brooklyn, he was certain that he would get the other five teens as well.

Finally, the training room was empty except for the two lovers. Hiro stood there supporting Brooklyn, who cried into his chest and got his shirt wet from all of the tears. He had wanted to approach him earlier but he had ran away from home and it had taken him several days to find him in the city. It was a coincedence that he had visited the underground league on that particular night in which he fought or he might not have found him at all. It had been good that one of the bey gangs had took him in or he would have never survived the streets on his own.

"Hiro," his voice whispered as he looked down at the boy in his arms and couldn't help but smile and plant a loving kiss on his forehead. "Yes, tenshi," he replied in the same low tone as he hugged his boyfriend tighter. "I am so sorry," he apologized as Hiro's brow furrowed. Brooklyn had nothing to apologize for. None of this had been his fault; that had been exclusively his fault since he had fell in love and seduced a minor. Brooklyn was a piece of fruit that he knew was forbidden but it was just like the younger to think the whole affair had happened because of him.

The poor boy was so insecure and naive; so innocent but tainted by darkness at the same time. Unlike his siblings, Hiro knew what had happened in Russia when Kai had went to take him from their grandfather. Boris had told him exactly what had happened and he couldn't blame the boy in his arms since he had been so young and gulliable. Then Kai had been quite demanding on his little brother upon their return to Japan that he had begun to act like the very man that they hated after the bullying had started at school. Kai had begun to demand perfection just like Voltaire and both of the elder Hiwataris siblings had contributed to Brooklyn's current state of insecurity.

Hiro had seen through all of that facade and he saw only a little boy, who desired unconditional affection and love more than anything. Something that Kai could not give after his own experiences that had made him cold and distant. Mariam had not helped the situation either with her overprotectiveness that had nearly smothered him to death. Out of all of them, Tala had been the one who at least had tried to reach out to him but still he had some of Kai's attributes especially the coldness and distantness. He remembered telling his father and Mr. Dickenson about that.

The adults should have done something more than what they had after returning from Russia. Brooklyn had suffocated in that household with his siblings. He had needed a real family to love him and his family could have provided that but Kai had been too stubborn and didn't want any help. It was beneath a Hiwatari to ask for help from anyone and his siblings had respected his decision as the eldest. They were responsible for the sobbing and pitiful mass that was in his arms. They needed to pay for what they had done to him and he was going to make sure that they learned a lesson about hurting his angel and salvation.

"I have missed you so much," Brooklyn cried as the sobs started to cease, "I didn't think that I would see you so soon." He sniffled as he looked up at him with his red tear-stained eyes that held so much pain and neglect. "I have missed you more than you ever will realize," Hiro added with a thoughtful smile and kissed him on the cheek, "I thought I was going to die without you in my life." "So did I," Brooklyn agreed, looking younger and more vulnerable than his fifteen years, "I felt so alone. Even Zeus couldn't offer me any comfort from the loneliness."

Hiro tried to comfort Brooklyn more but he pulled away suddenly. "Why did you have to join him?" Brooklyn snapped, his attitude changing quickly as his eyes burned with fury, "Boris is evil. He's intent on taking over the world." "He has reformed," Hiro shrugged, "and is running a legitimate business that will one day prove to be very profitable. Every blader on the planet will be wanting to join Bega in the coming weeks. It will soon surpass the BBA in popularity and when it does, the BBA will be no more."

"Yeah, right," Brooklyn laughed, "Kai and the others will not join any venture that involves Balkov especially Tala. Boris molested his boyfriend." "I don't know what he did in the past," Hiro admitted as his arms crossed, "and he says that he has reformed after what happened in the Abbey. I can not hold the sins of his past against him when I didn't know him then. He has changed, Brooklyn and for the better."

"When pigs fly," Brooklyn snorted, getting angry that his boyfriend had joined the enemy, "I don't believe it." "Well maybe you should talk to some of the other trainees," Hiro suggested, "before you make up your mind. I can introduce you to a few that might be of interest." "I doubt I would be interested in anything they say," Brooklyn demanded as Hiro looked up to the balcony and made a motion with his hand, "they probably have been brainwashed by Balkov."

At that moment, two figures jumped over the balcony, landed gracefully on their feet as Brooklyn quit his ranting and looked at the two in shock. His mouth had fallen open as he gawked at the two wearing Bega uniforms. "Are you that surprised to see us?" Garland smirked, "and here I thought we were your closest friends?" "Garland," Brooklyn whispered as his eyes then turned to the blond with him, "Mystel. What are you doing here?"

"We are members of Bega," Garland informed as Brooklyn darted forward to hug his best friend, "Hiro recruited us." The taller teen didn't mind the embrace since Brooklyn was prone to such displays of affection with he and Mystel. "I am so sorry that I left you," Brooklyn apologized, "I didn't mean to leave without saying good-bye but I had to get out of that house. Kai was about to drive me insane." "Tell us about it," Mystel added with a smile, "we came by to visit during the week you were secluded in your room but he wouldn't allow us to see you. He had a fit when he found out that we knew about you and Hiro."

"He threw us out of the house," Garland added as Brooklyn pulled away, "and told us to never come back. We weren't welcome anymore for aiding and abetting a criminal." "He didn't?" Brooklyn questioned as Mystel nodded in agreement with Garland, "that was not necessary. It was my fault since I forced you to keep the secret." "Kai is too stubborn to listen to anyone," Garland continued, "but we've been here for three weeks and this place is great. Balkov has treated us very well and you should join."

"But you don't understand what he did!" Brooklyn protested, "he was evil and molested young boys and teens when he ran a training facility before. He hasn't changed any." "Did he molest you?" Garland ask as an eyebrow rose but Brooklyn shook his head vehemently no. Boris had never laid a hand on him but he hadn't stayed at the Abbey like the others. He had just visited a few times with his grandfather, who had considered enrolling him but after the Black Dranzer incident had to change his plans since he had returned home with his older brother.

"Brook," Hiro added, turning his attention away from his two friends, "I promise that nothing will happen to either you or any of your other friends while they are here." Brooklyn was torn between two very difficult choices. He really wanted to believe what Balkov had said about changing his ways. Could he really have changed? His boyfriend and two best friends were all ready members of Bega so all it left was he and his other new friends.

"Others," Brooklyn murmured, his eyes darting around the room, "oh shit. I forgot about them." He turned around to see the room empty except for the four of them. "Where are they?" he ask, his glare focused on Hiro, "where did my friends go?" "They left to give us some privacy," Hiro added as the door opened to admit Yamato, "I will take you to them." "Friends?" Garland questioned with surprise, "you have other friends besides the two of us?"

"They saved and took me in when I ran away," Brooklyn explained, "and I care for them. We have been through a lot together and I must talk to them before I make my decision. Please understand that I am not tossing you aside in favor of them but they understand what I am going through." "That is great, Brook," Garland stated with a smile, "I'm glad that you have found other friends and if they haven't hurt you, I don't have a problem with them." "We just want you to be happy," Mystel offered with a smile of his own, "we'll welcome them with open arms."

The smile that followed on Brooklyn's face nearly lit up the entire room as he darted forward happily and glomped his two friends. They didn't have a problem with sharing the ginger hair since the other teens had helped take care of him. They knew this from Hiro, who had told him about what Brooklyn was doing after he had found him. Instead of jumping to conclusions like his siblings, they had held back and reserved their judgement. Sure, they had been worried but they did trust Brooklyn's decisions and knew this was something that only he could work out on his own. They didn't have a right to interfere unless they wanted him to hate the two of them like he did his siblings.

Hiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Brooklyn smiled and leaned into his embrace. Hiro led him out of the room and through the mazelike hallways to a conference room where the other five were waiting. "I have missed this so much," Brooklyn mumbled, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the older as Hiro drew him closer. "If you try to get any closer," Hiro mused with a laugh, "I am going to have to carry you, tenshi." "I would like that," Brooklyn replied with a slight smirk on his lips, "along with certain other things."

Hiro took Brooklyn's brief moment of thought to suddenly kiss the younger on the lips. Brooklyn only responded by kissing him back with just as much force as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Hiro couldn't help his thoughts or actions since he wanted to ravage him on the spot but knew that wasn't possible at the moment. He had his job to do first and it was unfortunately more important than making out with the love of his life. Brooklyn was more forgiving than Balkov ever would be.

For a few brief moments, the rest of the world was forgotten as their tongues battled for dominance; neither gaining an advantage over the other until Hiro ran his hands through Brooklyn's soft locks making him moan and taking advantage of the opening. He delved his tongue into that moist and familiar cavern that he had missed so much for the past few weeks. They kissed like that until the need for oxygen outweighed their desires and they pulled apart, gasping for breath. "I have definitely missed that," Hiro mused as Brooklyn grinned in reply. Their foreheads lovingly resting against their partner's as they stood there and looked each other in the eye.

"You are so beautiful, Brook," Hiro added, softly, "that is why I call you my tenshi." Brooklyn blushed from the comment since he didn't find himself at all attractive as he pulled away suddenly when he remembered where they were going and why. "Which room is it?" Brooklyn ask as he looked down the hall. Hiro sighed since the moment had been ruined but decided to let it go instead of dwell on it. "Second door on the left," he informed as Brooklyn went in the door. He decided to stay outside since he didn't know the other teens and this was something that Brooklyn had to do on his own.

"Brooklyn!" nearly everyone had shouted when he entered. The two girls had been sitting in a chair together with Akane in Julia's lap and gently kissing. Daichi was swinging from the light fixture overhead from sheer boredom as Raul tried to get the younger teen down. Rick was standing and looking out the window at the skyline of the city with his arms crossed. All of their attention then turned to him as the room went silent.

"Did you get everything settled?" Rick ask as he turned around, "with your boyfriend?" "Yes, I did," Brooklyn admitted with a blush, "but we need to talk." "How do you know Balkov?" Raul ask as he brought up the subject that he had been dreading, "and why did you refuse when he ask you to join?" "I knew him from the past," Brooklyn admitted, not wanting to go into detail about what had happened, "he trained my brother's beyblade team for a while. I met him on a trip to Russia with my grandfather."

They were friends but he didn't want to tell them about his past especially the Abbey and Black Dranzer. His thoughts were in conflict and he was about to give Boris the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had changed from the man he had been before. Anything was possible, right? Hiro trusted him after all and he had promised that nothing would happen to them while he was here. He did trust Hiro so for now his heart won out over his head.

"So why did you refuse to join him?" Julia ask, "is there something we need to know?" "I don't want to talk about it," Brooklyn snapped, his eyes glowing for a brief moment, "what happened in the Abbey needs to stay there and it wasn't something that Boris did. It was something that I unleashed and will have to deal with the consequences for the rest of my life." Brooklyn felt his skin crawl as Rick gave him soul searching look that made him feel naked and exposed. When he shivered, Rick's eyes turned away from him as he sighed with relief.

"Yamato gave us a brief tour of the building," Akane added, "and this place is wonderful. We would never want for anything again but if you don't trust Balkov-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Brooklyn broke in. "I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt," Brooklyn admitted, "and give him a second chance. I trust Hiro with my life and my teammates, Garland and Mystel, are here as well. If they trust Boris, then so do I."

"Tell them to come in," Rick smirked as he nodded toward the doorway, "so we can tell them our decision." Brooklyn opened the door to admit Hiro and Yamato, who were waiting patiently for their answer. Hiro was calm while Yamato was nervous because of Boris' earlier threat. "So have you made your decision?" Hiro ask since his companion was unable to speak. "Yes, we have," Rick stated, speaking for every teen in the room since they trusted him the most, "we have decided to accept your offer. We will join Bega."

Hiro nodded and smiled slightly at the oldest teen as Yamato sighed very loudly. "I am so glad," they heard him murmur, "I'll show you to your dorms." Rick, Akane, Julia, Raul and Daichi went with Yamato as Brooklyn was going to follow but Hiro pulled him back. They did not seem surprised by the move as Akane smiled before the door shut behind them. "Let's continue where we left off," Hiro smirked as he locked the door and pulled Brooklyn into his arms. "Gladly," Brooklyn replied as their lips locked again but with more time to spend with each other.

R & R

Astera Snape


	9. Reflections of the Past

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

A/N - Okay, everyone, we are going to take a break from Brooklyn to focus on what is going on w/h his siblings. This chapter focuses a bit on the past and contains flashbacks.

**Chapter Nine - Reflections of the Past**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kai shouted, throwing the vase across the room, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE IS STILL MISSING!" Almost every other occupant in the room cringed from his tone of voice as they darted out of the way of the flying pieces of porcelain. Kai had been in a very bad mood lately but it had only intensified after Brooklyn had run away from home. It had been hard on all of them especially Rei, who could do nothing to calm his mood. "Kai," he said, calmly but his boyfriend gave him a glare that if it could kill, the neko-jin would have dropped dead.

Bryan, who had been sitting on the back of the sofa had enough of Kai's tantrum as he rose. "No wonder Brooklyn ran away," he stated with a calm air, "if this is the way that you acted around him." Kai's crimson orbs turned from Rei to Bryan as Tala gulped. Bryan's snide remarks were about to get him in serious trouble. No one dared to speak to Kai like that when he was in such a foul mood except those who were wanting a beating.

"You have no say in the matter," Kai spat at Bryan, who stood there with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face, "he is not your little brother." "He may not be my brother," Bryan added as Tala grabbed his arm and tried to stop the confrontation that was going to happen, "but I understand what he has gone through. Neither you or Mariam understand him and treat him like he is five instead of fifteen. He's capable of making some choices on his own. They may not be right but still you have to respect him. At least, Tala and Rei made an attempt to reach him unlike you who blew up in his face."

"This is none of your business, Kuznetsov," Kai snapped, glaring at the lavendar-haired Russian, "so stay out of it." "Kai, I think Bryan is somewhat right," Tala admitted with a shrug, "I mean we do tend to treat Brook like a child instead of a teen. Maybe we are partially responsible for his running away and-" Whatever else Tala was going to say was cut off by Kai, who punched him in the cheek. Tala staggered back as Bryan growled and jumped forward to subdue Kai. He grabbed Kai by the front of his jacket and shoved him up against the wall, making several pictures and knick knacks fall to the floor and shatter.

"How dare you?" Bryan glared as Kai looked surprised. Bryan was using his hands to secure Kai's arms and a knee inbetween his legs so he couldn't move or fight back. "Bryan, no," Tala defended as Rei helped him up, "let him go." Bryan turned to look at his boyfriend, who looked all right except for the vicious red mark on his pale cheek. He turned back to Kai, growled like a threatened animal and let go of him but not before he shoved him halfway across the room.

Rei didn't say anything as he looked at Kai or did Mariam, who looked surprised that he had hit Tala. He had calmed down somewhat as his mouth moved but no words came out of it. Tala understood since he was trying to say 'I'm sorry' before he fled the room. Kai needed some time to think as he ran up the stairs, intent on spending some time alone in his room but as he past Brooklyn's door, something drew him inside. He flipped on the switch as light flooded the room that had been left untouched since Brooklyn's disappearance.

He sat down on the bed that was still the same as Brooklyn had left it. A picture on his nightstand grabbed his attention as he picked up the frame. His lips curled up slightly as he remembered the day the photo had been taken in the park since their father was in it. It had been after the Bladebreakers had won the Asian tournament and the adults had decided to have a picnic to celebrate their victory. That seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago.

_Flashback_

_He was laying back in the grass with a piece of it stuck in his mouth, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon. His scarf was lying around him as his arms were beneath his head. He could hear the adults talking as they started to get lunch ready and the laughs of his teammates and younger siblings. "Kai," a voice said as he cracked open an eye to see Brooklyn standing there and casting a shadow over him. "What do you want?" he ask the five-year-old, who smiled and then giggled, "why aren't you playing with the others?" "Can ya teach me ta bwade?" he had ask, showing him the blade that he had bought for him only days before as a birthday gift._

_"I'm sure that Tyson would be happy to teach you," the fourteen year old sighed with obvious jealously. He was still upset that the upstart had taken away his title. It was embarrassing to be beaten by an unknown. "Me want you ta teach me," he replied, simply, sitting down and using his chest as a seat and lowered his face so it was close to his own, "you my big bwother; not Tyson. You the best bwader evah, he not."_

_Kai's crimson eyes narrowed as he looked into the sea foam green eyes of his youngest brother, who was smiling and sincere with his remarks. Brooklyn totally idolized and revered him; even though he practically ignored the younger. "But he beat me in the regionals," Kai added, wishing that their father would come and collect the baby. He was fourteen and didn't want to play or even be seen with his baby brother. "Dat just fluke," Brooklyn stated, "you the best bwader in the world cause you my big bwother. Kai the best!"_

_He squealled the last remark as he giggled and something inside of Kai made him look back at Brooklyn, who kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Me luv you, big bwother," he had stated as he hugged him, "no one bettah than you." His actions made Kai have second thoughts and sit up as Brooklyn was shifted into his lap. "I guess I need to show you then," he stated with a slight smirk, "because I am the only one qualified to teach you how to blade out of all of those idiots and big mouths." "Goody," Brooklyn had shrieked, clapping as he stood up and then Kai lifted him on a hip. "Let's go show them how to blade, Hiwatari-style," Kai smirked as they walked to the beydish where the other bladers were gathered._

_End Flashback_

Kai sighed as he let the anger recede and put the picture back in its place. "When did it all go wrong?" he mumbled as he held his head in his hands. His thoughts shifting to another memory from seven years back that was not at all pleasant. A memory that they both shared and he wished had never happened. A memory that he wished to forget as much as Brooklyn did since it was the day that he had went to the Abbey to confront their grandfather over the custody matter and things had went horribly wrong.

_Flashback_

T_hey could only watch as part of the building collasped from the explosion after they had been thrown out by the guards. "BROOKLYN!" he screamed, darting to the structure. "Kai, you can't," Rei protested, trying to hold him back, "it could come down on all of us!" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" he shouted, "my little brother is in there! I have to get to him!" _

_He pulled away from Rei and darted into the building. There was debris scattered everywhere and the screams even made chills go down his spine. "BROOKLYN!" he shouted, ignoring the cries of the injuried and dying, "BROOKLYN, WHERE ARE YOU!" The building creaked as though the rest was going to come down on top of his head but he ignored it. His thoughts were focused only on his youngest brother as he darted through the debris-filled corridors, ignoring the smoke and the fires that were starting from the ruptured gas lines._

_He darted down a hall, only to come across Boris and his grandfather. Voltaire had been injuried since there was blood on his face from a deep gash on his forehead. "Where's Brooklyn?" he shouted, his eyes burning with a red fire that definitely came from Dranzer as he grabbed the elderly man by the front of his robe. "The foolish child is probably dead," Boris spat as Kai's attention turned to him, "He touched a beyblade in the training room that was forbidden to all but you." Kai ignored his grandfather and went after Boris instead._

_"You had better hope that he is not," he hissed with venom, slamming Tala's coach into the wall and knocking the breath from his body, "or you will be following him in death." A startled but distant cry turned his attention away from the two men as he left them and ran down the hallway. The stairway was mainly clear of debris as he ran down them taking four to five at a time. "We just lost dad," he murmured with slight panic, "I can't lose you too." The stairs ended in another hallway that was smoky and littered with debris. Some of the ceiling had collasped and crushed several of the guards._

_Some of them were still alive but they wouldn't be for long. There was nothing that he could do about it but leave them. He had no way of freeing them and he was more concerned about his younger brother than a stranger; even though they didn't deserve to die in a manner like that. What remained of the training room was in front of him. The ceiling had totally collapsed on itself, there was glass everywhere and he was thinking that no one could survive it but someone had. _

_Soft crying could be heard from the other side of a mound of debris. It was mostly timber and not rock as Kai assessed the situation and saw a small opening. It was too small for him to get through as he kneeled down and started to cough from the smoke. "Brooklyn," he called, wrapping his scarf around his mouth, "is that you?" The crying stopped for a brief moment as a soft voice replied, "Kai." _

_"Yes, it is me," he stated, "I've come to take you home. Can you reach me?" He put his arm through the crawl space and felt a small hand reach out to him on the other side. "It hurt," Brooklyn cried as the hand vanished. "Brook, I can't reach you," Kai stated, "put the pain aside and reach for my hand. I should be able to pull you through."_

_It took a few moments but he felt his hand touch his again as he pulled. Brooklyn cried out in pain but it didn't deter him. If he stopped now, they would both be dead. He managed to crouch and put his other arm in as he felt his shoulder. Using all of his strength and thanking the gods that Brooklyn was so small pulled his younger brother through the opening. There was ash on his face and small cuts littered his body. One arm was covered with a nasty looking burn but it didn't deter the hand that was holding a very familiar beyblade._

_"Black Dranzer," Kai whispered as he tried to take it but Brooklyn held onto it possessively. A strange look was in his eyes that he recoginized from his own when their grandfather had offered the blade to him. "MINE!" Brooklyn protested as his eyes turned black for a brief moment that shook Kai from his thoughts as he heard the sounds of sirens from even this deep in the abbey. He had no time to reason with him at the moment. They needed to get out of the building. He would deal with the dark beast later._

_Ignoring his protests, he lifted Brooklyn into his arms as he tightly gripped the blade with one hand while the other wrapped around his neck. Kai tried to shield him from the sights and sounds around them but Brooklyn seemed immune to it all. By the time he reached the entrance hall, the emergency personel had arrived and were attending to the injuried and putting out the fires. "KAI!" Rei shouted as they emerged and he was glomped by the Chinese teen, who then did something surprising as he kissed him hard on the lips, "I am so glad that you are all right." "Kai," Mr. Dickenson admonished as he, Judy and Bruce had arrived, "it was foolish of you to risk your life in such a manner. You could have been killed."_

_"I had too, sir," he defended, his grip on Brooklyn tighting, "I would do anything for Brookie. He is my responsibility now." "No-" Brooklyn protested as Judy tried to take him away from Kai. He didn't want to let go of him so soon but his injuries did need to be looked over and she did succeed in knocking the black blade from his hand. What happened next surprised them all as he looked around in confusion. Kai knew that the connection between he and the dark phoenix had been broken and he should return to normal or so he hoped._

_Brooklyn then realized what had happened as his eyes turned toward the Abbey. "I did that," he whispered as the firemen and EMTs extracted students and adults from the destroyed building, "I'm responsible." He then buried his head into Judy's neck as he began to cry. Kai took the moment to pick up the blade that he had dropped and pocketed it while the others' attention was on his little brother. He vowed to never let him come in contact with the blade again since it called out to him as well. The difference between them was that he was strong enough to control the black phoenix but the bird had complete control over his little brother._

_End Flashback_

Kai shook his head sadly as he remembered that day. They had thought Brooklyn would return to his somewhat normal self after returning to Japan but he hadn't. His time with their grandfather had left too many mental scars on him. He would never be the sweet and naive little boy that they had known before. He had been traumatized and it had been his fault as well.

After that day, Brooklyn had been very dependant on him. He couldn't leave the room to even go to the bathroom without him following behind like a baby duck. Tyson had made a comment about Kai being the mama duck while Brooklyn was the baby. That remark had earned the world champion a black eye and split lip. It had also been the start of his relationship with Rei since the two had confessed their feelings for one another on the plane ride back.

Rei hadn't minded how Brooklyn had clung to him every second. He didn't mind that he had to sit with him while eating or even the fact that he slept with him as well. The only time that any of the others could pry him away from his arms was when he had to take a bath. Even then Judy had a time since all he would do was cry for him. It was like he had regressed back a few years and it would take time for him to recover but he would never fully recover from the incident or the abuse. Another memory resurfaced that proved that assumption true just two years later after the destruction at the Abbey.

_Flashback _

_"Tala, have you seen Brook?" Kai ask as he entered his younger brother's room, "I just returned from the store and wanted to see if he would like to help me with dinner." "I thought Rei was coming over," Tala replied as he looked up briefly from the manga he was reading. "He can't make it," Kai added, "so you will have to eat my cooking tonight." He thought he heard Tala mumble something about food poisoning that he decided to ignore. He wasn't in the mood for an argument since he was concerned about Brooklyn._

_The ten-year-old had been having problems at school from the other students' taunting because of his shyness and homelife. He was aware of the bullying since he had been called to the school by his teacher who had witnessed several incidents. He had not been surprised to hear that Brooklyn had refused to fight back and would just fall against the wall crying. He had tried to teach him to fight back and defend himself but Brooklyn was too much of a pacifist to fight. He didn't even care if his cowardness dishonored the Hiwatari name. He didn't want to fight with either his fists or his beyblade._

_His eyes went back to his room that was empty. His shoes were at the door so he hadn't left the house and his beyblade was sitting on his nightstand. He then realized that the bathroom door was shut and thought perhaps Brooklyn might be taking a bath. "Brook," he called as he knocked on the door, "are you in there?" He tried to turn the door knob but it was locked._

_That puzzled him since there was no answer from inside. "Brook!" he called again, "Brookie!" A strange feeling told him that something was horribly wrong as he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge as he cursed and pulled out his blade and launcher from his pocket. "Go Dranzer!" he shouted as the blue blade hit the door and shattered it into pieces. _

_He entered the bathroom to find a sight that would give him nightmares for months and years to come. Brooklyn was floating in a tub of water that was tinted red from his own blood. "By the gods," he murmured, darting to the bath and pulling out the wet body of his younger brother. "TALA!" he shouted as he put his fingers to his neck. He sighed when he felt a weak pulse but he had stopped breathing from being submerged in the water. _

_"What?" Tala ask as he appeared and gasp as all the blood drained from his face. "Call an ambulence!" he ordered as he started to give his youngest brother CPR that he did respond too. When he started to breath, he saw the slits on his wrists and bandaged them to staunch the flow of blood. "What's going on?" Mariam ask as she appeared and nearly fainted from the sight before her. "The EMTs are on their way," Tala added as he returned, "Is he still-" He swallowed nervously and seemed unable to finish his question as Kai nodded._

_"Why?" Mariam whispered, asking the question that all of them wanted an answer too, "why would he attempt suicide? He's only ten for the gods' sake." Kai just had to remain quiet. He didn't have an answer to her question. He didn't know what could drive a ten-year-old to attempt suicide. He wouldn't be able to explain later why he would start to cut either._

_End Flashback_

"Kai," a voice called as the door opened to admit a different red-head. "What do you want, Tala?" he growled as he hid his eyes. He definitely didn't want Tala to see that he had been crying. It was a show of weakness and no one was allowed to see Kai Hiwatari cry; not even his siblings. Tala shut the door behind him, obviously wanting privacy as he sat down in the chair at the desk across from him.

"Are you all right?" Tala finally ask after a few minutes of silence, "I wanted to make certain that you were okay." "I'm perfectly fine," he snapped, unintentionantly as Tala pulled back and his stance softened, "I'm sorry, you know, about that." He was motioning to the red spot on his cheek that would definitely bruise. "I wish I could say that I deserved it," Tala smirked, "but I can't. You really need to learn to control your temper. I just wish that you and Bryan got along better."

"It wasn't his fault," Kai sighed as he looked up, "what he said was true. I have been treating Brooklyn like a little kid. Maybe if I had spoke to him like an adult about his boyfriend instead of storming off like I had, he would still be here and I wouldn't be so worried about him. He isn't capable of surviving on the streets by himself." "I remember when you went through a similar rebellious phase," Tala added with a smirk, "you ran away from home that one time when you got mad at dad about wanting to tattoo those fins on your face and he wouldn't allow it."

"I was only gone for one day," Kai informed as he rubbed his hand over the markings, "and I was over at Tyson's so he knew where I was. You know, dad was right about the tattooes. It hurt like hell when I had them done." Kai laughed slightly as Tala smiled as well. It had been too long since he had seen him with a smile on his face that he had almost forgotten what he had looked like happy.

"I shouldn't be laughing," Kai added as the laughter died, "I have nothing to laugh about now." "Kai, I think that you need to give Brooklyn more credit," Tala mused with a slight smirk, "he is much more capable than you think. I may not know where he is but I know that he is all right because my heart tells me so. Now, let's go get something to eat. Bryan has offered to pay for everyone."

Kai nodded as he rose but took one more look around the room before he left it. He wished he had as much faith as Tala did. Then maybe he wouldn't worry so much but he too knew that Brooklyn was all right wherever he was. He smirked slightly as he closed the door. If Kuznetsov was buying dinner then he was going to get the highest priced item on the menu.

Astera Snape

R & R


	10. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Dark Angel of Fire Ice, kurayami monogatori, aries1391, Sonseray, kai's kitty & FlamesOfFury for reviewing.**

A/N - Now let's shift back to Brooklyn.

**Chapter Ten - Trouble in Paradise**

_Suffocation._

_He couldn't breathe. No air was being allowed into his lungs as he opened his mouth and a bit of water entered. He wanted to cough it out but it would have only brought more in. He deseperately tried to raise his head but a firm hand was preventing him from lifting it above the water in the tub. He fought it but the hand was firm and would not relent. Just as the darkness approached and his lungs threatened to burst, the hand let go but seized him by the strands of his hair and pulled his head from the water._

_He would have cried if he could have but he cared more about breathing in the foul smelling air in the room around him than the pain of having several of his locks ripped from his head. "You are worthless, runt," a man growled as a foot impacted with his side. That hurt enough to make him cry out, earning another solid kick from the boot. He was still gasping for air but curled up into a tight ball as more blows followed the first two. He had his knees drawn to his chest with his head buried in his arms, trying to protect himself as much as he could._

_"I don't know what your grandfather even saw in you," the man spat as he grabbed him by the hair again and lifted him from the dirty floor, "you are worthless. You shall never be good at anything. It's your fault that you don't have parents. They died because of you." He wanted to deny that taunt but couldn't manage to say a word through his sobs and tears._

_The man dropped him to the floor where he landed with a thud and heard something crack. The crude and hateful remarks hurt worse than the pain from the abuse. "Take the brat back to his cell," the voice ordered to another, "and lock him in. For his weakness, he doesn't get anything to eat for a week." "Yes, sir," another voice replied as someone lifted him by the back of his shirt and -_

Brooklyn shot up in bed, sweat pouring from his forehead as his heart threatened to burst from his chest from the way it was pounding. He was breathing in short gasps as he realized that it had all been a dream but it had felt so real. He swore he could still feel the blows from the steel-toed boot and the taunts being whispered into his ear. It was like a memory but nothing like that had happened to him before or had it? He had lost many of his memories of his time in Russia after the Black Dranzer incident and he had been traumatized. He couldn't tell the difference between a simple nightmare and what possibly could be a memory from his past.

"Brookie," a voice called as a hand touch his shoulder and he pulled away from the contact suddenly as though it burned, "what is the matter, tenshi?" The hand found its way to his shoulder again as another wrapped itself around his chest. Two strong arms pulled him into a warm embrace that tightened. "Did you have another nightmare, tenshi?" Hiro ask, kissing him on top of the head, "you are shaking like a leaf." "It was just a dream, Hiro," Brooklyn replied, leaning back into the embrace as his eyes looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning.

"That is the third time this week," Hiro reminded as he held him tightly and Brooklyn reveled in his touch, "and your pajamas are soaked from sweat." He tried removing them but Brooklyn would not allow it. He knew exactly what it would lead too and he wasn't in the mood for that activity at that moment. He had just suffered a nightmare and he wanted comfort; which meant a tender touch or hug. He did not want to participate in any type of sexual activity.

When Brooklyn stiffened, Hiro gave up trying to remove the wet clothing. He knew that the teen was just wanting to cuddle and nothing more. "I wish I could make your nightmares go away," he murmured, stroking the soft hair gently, "I would do anything for you that is within my power, tenshi." He was puzzled by Brooklyn's silence as he looked down to hear a soft snore. Brooklyn had fallen back to sleep against him as he chuckled softly, kissed the teen on the head and laid back down without disturbing his boyfriend.

Brooklyn remained lying partially on top of him as Hiro wished that sleep would return to him as easily as it did for the younger. Brooklyn turned over, using his chest as a pillow with his right arm draped around his waist. He was worried about the boy in his arms since something seemed wrong that he refused to discuss. He wouldn't tell him any details of these nightmares that plagued his dreams. It was as though he wanted to suffer in silence; a trait that he had obviously picked up from his oldest brother. Hiro smiled before he too drifted back to sleep as the boy in his arms tightened his hold on him.

Brooklyn groaned when he heard the alarm clock ring. He did not want to get up and leave the comfort of his bed especially his warm pillow. His eyes cracked open slightly as he found himself looking into a reddish-brown set. "You are so kawaii when you wake up," Hiro mused, brushing the stray locks of hair out of his face, "did you enjoy your pillow?" "Yes, I did," Brooklyn replied with a yawn as he sat up and stretched, "I have missed this so much."

"As I have missed this," Hiro added, pulling him into his lap and kissing him on the lips. Brooklyn didn't try to pull away as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck to deepen it. Hiro moaned from the friction that their bodies created when they rubbed against the other as he pulled Brooklyn closer. His tongue prodded at Brooklyn's lips wanting entry but he was being denied by the younger. When he ran a hand through his soft hair, it made Brooklyn moan and Hiro took the opportunity to delve his tongue into that warm cavern that he knew so well.

Brooklyn tried to fight him but Hiro knew where to touch to make him practically melt in his arms. "I wish we had more time," Hiro mused as they broke apart for air, "I would love to ravage you this very moment but I have to meet with Boris at eight." He sighed as he pushed Brooklyn off his lap and went into their private bathroom. Brooklyn just laid back down since he definitely wasn't going to get in the shower with him. He rolled over on his stomach with his legs swinging up and down behind him.

He had missed this type of interaction so much when they had been separated from one another. He smiled as he looked at the bathroom door and could hear the water running in the shower. So far, everything was working out pretty well at Bega. Boris didn't seem like the man he remembered from his past and acted like he truly had changed. He seemed to care for each of the bladers that joined his venture but more especially those with the most talent. He didn't make them train like he did with the former Demolition Boyz before. Balkov appeared to be a changed man.

"You are going to miss breakfast if you keep sitting there," Hiro remarked as he came out of the bathroom and found his boyfriend lost in his thoughts on the bed, "and also don't you need to train. I know for a fact that you have been slacking off. I've seen you sleeping in the park and playing with birds than practicing with your blade. As a coach, that doesn't look like training to me." "Practice isn't going to make me any better, Hiro," Brooklyn added with a smirk, "you should know that by now."

"I know," Hiro sighed as he tenderly caressed a cheek, "but still you need to make an effort and spend time with your friends. You do have a life that does not totally revolve around me, remember." "I know," Brooklyn admitted, finally getting off the bed, "but I prefer to spend my time with you. They have been great friends and all but they don't make me feel safe the way you do." He hugged his boyfriend tightly trying to prove his point before Hiro pushed him away. "Go and get some breakfast," he ordered, "and then go to practice. I will see you later."

They parted with another kiss as Brooklyn stood there in his pajamas, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. For once, he decided to obey his order as he took a quick shower and dressed. Breakfast was next on his agenda as he made his way to the cafeteria. He chose something light since he did not like to eat that much in the morning and settled at a table by himself since none of his friends were in the room. The other trainees left him alone, knowing that he was friends with both Rick and Garland, who most of them feared.

They would never lay a hand on the ginger-haired blader, no matter how odd he was or acted. They did not know that he was also involved with the top coach of Bega but only a select few knew of his relationship with Hiro and that secret did not go beyond any of his friends. They respected his privacy and hated gossiping so his secret would be safe for a while. His eyes drifted to a window near the table as he looked out at the beautiful blue sky and could hear the birds singing. It was too beautiful of a day to beinside but he had promised to attend a practice session and had to keep his word. Maybe after it was over, he could visit the small courtyard located in the complex and spend the rest of the day laying in the soft green grass with the sun rays upon him.

He finished his small breakfast but was not in a very good mood. He was nursing a slight headache from not getting enough sleep and at best was a bit grouchy. He was yawning as he walked down the hallway and on his way to practice. He didn't need to practice. It wouldn't make him any better but to please Hiro, he went just so his presence was known. He would have rather spent the day outside with nature surrounding him than cooped up inside of this building.

When he walked into the room, he nearly stepped back outside. He thought he was in the wrong place from the curses and insults that were being thrown about. He groaned since he wasn't in the mood to deal with this so early in the morning either. It was worse than Hiro's sexual advances. Maybe he should try to find his boyfriend since he was the only one besides of Boris, who could stop the argument dead cold. His presence would only add fuel to the fire.

"I will not take orders from a pipsqueak like you," Rick stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Garland. His best friend growled as he stalked forward to teach the older teen a lesson while Mystel tried to act as an emissary and keep them separate. The other four bladers reactions were mixed. Julia and Daichi were standing on either side of Rick offering support to their leader. Akane and Raul were standing away from the fighting teens and wanted no part of the argument.

"Not again," Brooklyn muttered as he looked at the five, whose voices had raised and were in full fighting mode, "how long have they been going at it?" "About ten minutes," Akane informed with a sigh from where she was standing back and leaning against the wall to watch, "I tried to pull Julia back but she won't listen when she gets mad. Daichi is just as stubborn and hotheaded as she and Rick." "I don't want to end up as a victim," Raul shrugged, "or get involved. I think we will need either Hiro or Boris to break them up again."

"Didn't Hiro warn them about the consequences of fighting?" Brooklyn ask as an afterthought. He couldn't think straight from his lack of sleep and his thoughts over his troubled dreams. "Yes, he did," Akane added, "but they don't seem to care now, do they?" "I am not in the mood to deal with this," Brooklyn grumbled, walking to the five fighting teens or should I say four since Mystel was trying not to get involved but was being pulled into it anyway. "Will you stop it!" Brooklyn snapped, earning the attention of all of them as they stopped fighting and turned to him, "you know that we are suppose to be training and not fighting among ourselves."

"He is the one who started it," Garland defended, losing his calm temperment and pointing at Rick, "I was just deciding our practice order and he won't listen to me." "You are not the boss of me," Rick snapped, "I give the orders to my gang; not you." Brooklyn sighed as he held his head in his hands. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now. How did he ever think the two of them could get along?

When he had decided to compete in the tournament, Garland had been chosen as the captain of the team. When he had been taken in by the Rogue Bladers, Rick had been their leader and he now considered Brooklyn a member of his gang. The two teens both deemed themselves his protector and a member of each of their teams. They expected him to chose sides and he couldn't do it. He liked being friends with both of them and he couldn't chose between them. In fact, he didn't want too and if they could just get over their stubborn and hard-headedness, he knew they could be good friends.

"You are a member of my team, Brook," Garland snapped, "and Boris made me captain over the eight of us." "Brooklyn is a member of my gang," Rick glared, "and he takes orders from me; not you." As they continued to fight, Brooklyn's headache got worse as he shut his eyes tightly, their raised voices boring into his very skull. He didn't notice that Akane had left the room to find Hiro. In fact, he didn't notice much of anything since he had enough of this.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brooklyn shouted in rage. No one knew what happened next as his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the floor. That made the teens stop bickering and turn their attention to their fallen friend. "Brook!" Garland shouted as he reached him first but was hesitate about touching him since he didn't know what was wrong. Brooklyn's body relaxed before it tensed and he then started to jerk and spasm.

Fortunately Akane had returned with Hiro. Hiro pushed everyone away from his boyfriend as he recoginized instantly what was happening. "It's a seizure," he informed, "no one touch him." Hiro pulled off his jacket and placed it beneath his head and loosened the collar of Brooklyn's white coat that he had started wearing upon joining Bega. There was little one could do when someone was having a seizure unless it lasted more than five minutes.

Within moments the jerks and spasms stopped as Brooklyn groaned and opened his eyes. The first face he saw was Hiro as his brownish-red eyes looked at him with concern. "What happened?" he tried to ask as Hiro put a finger over his lips to silence him. "You had a seizure, tenshi," he whispered with a reassuring smile, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary until I finish my duties for the day. Then we will be able to spend the evening together."

Hiro kissed him gently on the forehead before Brooklyn fell asleep. He would probably sleep for the next few hours as he lifted him into his arms. Hiro just wanted someone to watch over him until his coaching duties were done in case he had another seizure. The nurse in the infirmary was perfect for that. He glared at the other teens in the room before he left and gave a simple warning.

"This fighting must stop," he growled, his eyes focused on Rick and Garland, "you are upsetting Brooklyn with your behavior and I don't like it when he is upset. Otherwise, you will have to deal with me than him. Do you understand?" For once the teens just nodded in agreement. No one dared to make a smart remark or say a word to the coach since Hiro's temper was all ready legendary among the bladers.

"And trust me," Hiro added before he walked out the door, "you don't want to deal with me in a bad mood. You will be begging for mercy by the time I am done with you. This is your last warning." He left with Brooklyn in his arms as a feeling of uneasiness swept the seven bladers in the room. Both Rick and Garland were looking at one another but neither wanted to be to make the first move. It was a sign of weakness to the two teens and neither wanted to be thought of as such.

Mystel surprisingly pushed Garland toward Rick as Raul and Akane did the same with Rick. "Garland," Mystel snapped as everyone was surprised by the Egyptian's temper, "do it." "Same with you, Rick," Raul ordered, "we are tired of this." "I don't want to lose Brooklyn as a friend," Garland admitted after several long moments of silence, "so I will put my pride aside and treat you as an equal. I offer my apology."

Garland bowed as Rick just stood there with his arms crossed. "Rick," Akane warned with a hiss as he sighed. "I too value Brooklyn's friendship," he admitted, "and I hate to see him upset. I agree this fighting must stop so I apologize for my behavior as well." Rick bowed as well as a collective sigh of relief came from Mystel, Raul and Akane. "Finally," Mystel added with a smile as his mood lightened, "now let's get back to practice."

Astera Snape

R & R


	11. The Rise of Bega

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Dark Angel Of Fire Ice, Brooklyn'sGurl, FlamesOfFury, kai's kitty, Dark Shadowess & Sonseray for reviewing.**

**Chapter 11 - The Rise of Bega**

"I could get use to this," he murmured softly as his boyfriend straddled his lap and they started to kiss, "maybe we should demand to have the house to ourselves more often." "I would like that too, Kai," Rei whispered as he attacked Kai's neck making the dual-hair moan, "we need more time to ourselves." Rei nipped at the tender skin on the bluenette's neck as the man beneath him withered from his touch. He grazed his sharp teeth over the skin that connected his neck to the shoulder and bit down softly to mark what was his property. Their session would have continued further if they had not been interrupted at that exact moment.

"KAI!" came the shout as the front door was opened and slammed against the wall as they heard footsteps, "REI!" A red-head ran into the lounge as Rei turned around to face Tala as Kai glared at his younger brother. "We are kind of busy, Tala," Kai growled, "what do you want?" "Turn on the television now!" Tala ordered as Bryan entered the lounge as well. They looked for the remote control and it was Rei who found it wedged in the cushions of the couch.

He turned on the TV which fortunately was on the sports channel that Tala had been referring too to see Mr. Dickenson in the middle of a press conference. Kai's eyes went wide as Rei turned up the volume since they could not understand what the chairman was saying. "I am sorry to inform everyone today," he began with a sad sigh, "that the world beyblade tournament has been cancelled this year." "What the fuck," Kai growled, pushing his Neko-jin boyfriend off his lap, "what is going on?" "Sssssh," Bryan whispered as he glared briefly at the purple-haired Russian before his eyes turned back to the screen.

Questions were being thrown at the chairman by the press but he motioned for them to be quiet so he could continue. "The reason for this cancellation is very simple," he continued, "I am also sad to inform that the BBA no longer exists. The Beyblading Association has been bought out by a new rival company called Bega. Any blader who wishes to continue in this sport will have to join this new organization. That is all I have to say. Thank you."

The elderly chairman left the podium as BBA security flanked him to keep the reporters away. The scene then shifted to a news reporter behind a desk at a studio as they speculated on the future of the sport from this change. "I can't believe it," Rei remarked as the others were stunned into silence, "how did this happen?" "What the hell are we going to do?" Bryan ask, "the BBA is no more and a new corporation takes over. Does it sound suscipious to any of you?"

Kai rose without a word to anyone as his hands went to his hips. "I'm going to see Mr. Dickenson," he said, simply. "Then we are going with you," Tala added as Rei switched off the television, "this affects all of us; not just you." "Let's go in my car," Rei suggested as he grabbed his car keys off the table, "I do not want to ride on the back of your motorcycle. It always messes up my hair."

It seemed that the four of them were not the only ones wanting a talk with the former chairman. Tyson, Max, Hillary and Kenny were also at the BBA office that was now being packed up. It seemed that the new corporation had no intention of using the old building. "Mr. D won't see us," Tyson stated as they stood outside of his office. "He will see me," Kai snapped, going to the door and knocking. There was no reply but that didn't deter Kai as he went inside.

"I figured I would see you here today," Mr. Dickenson said from behind his desk as he wiped his brow. He was in the middle of packing his things. "What is going on?" Kai demanded, "how was the BBA bought out?" "You took Economics, Kai," Tala reminded with a smirk, "you understand how captialism works." "We have been expecting it for some time," the former chairman informed, "and I tried my best to prevent it but in the end there was nothing I could do. The rest of the board outvoted me and they decided to sell their stock. We were bought out."

"Do you know anything about Bega?" Tala ask with concern, "who is in charge of it?" "I do not know who the new chairman is," Mr. Dickenson informed, "I have only met his representatives but I can give you the address." "I suggest a visit to this Bega is in order then," Kai added as he took the business card from the former chairman, "who else wants to go?" Everyone decided that they would go with Kai to meet the new chairman and find out what was going on. They did not know about the hornet's nest that they were about to stir up.

Meanwhile in a park near the headquarters of the Bega corporation, Brooklyn was laying in the grass and listening to the sounds of nature around him. He felt quite at peace and loved the solitude that only nature could provide him. He had taken a big risk by leaving the building to visit the park. Hiro was suppose to be in a meeting all day with the new board of directors which meant he had nothing to do. He could have trained but this type of weather only made him want to lie about and daydream which he couldn't do inside of a building with his friends.

The sun's rays were warm and it was quiet. So quiet that he could lose himself in his thoughts. Occasionally a bird would land on his knee but would fly off when it saw he had nothing to offer it but a smile. He was puzzled by their behavior since he didn't know why he attracted animals when he was outside. He had possessed the gift since he was a small child and use to take care of the mice that had nested in their house.

He laughed from that memory since Kai had not liked him befriending rodents. That was probably the first and only time that he had gotten the better of his older brother. He had started to cry when Kai had caught the mice and was going to kill them. His father had made Kai let the mice go after seeing how he had reacted. He sighed as he knew that his solitude would be interrupted when his boyfriend and coach found out that he had disappeared. Hiro would have a fit if he knew that he was outside and alone.

He had been so protective of him since the seizure that he had been forced to sneak out to get away from all of the mother hens. It wasn't only Hiro, who was overprotective but also the majority of his friends. Garland and Rick were no better and would often make him stay in their company for the entire day to train if necessary. Mystel would worry over the slightest thing like a sneeze as would Julia. Raul and Daichi would just keep an eye on him and try to give him his distance but the others had blackmailed even them to spy. Oddly enough, only Akane left him alone.

She had been strangely quiet of late and he believed that she was cutting again. He had not felt the desire to cut since being reunited with Hiro. Hiro always had the power to keep those thoughts away. He respected her privacy but he had been forced to tell Hiro about it. Hiro had all ready known about her problem and had replied that he could only interfere if she ask for help. Until then, they had to give her space and leave her alone.

His solitude was interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps pounding the pavement and cracked open an eye to see two boys greeting one another on the sidewalk. "Koji, did you hear?" the first boy said inbetween gasps, "the world tournament has been cancelled. The BBA has been bought out by some organization called Bega." "Yeah, I just heard the news on the radio," the boy named Koji replied, "what do you think is going to happen?" _"More than you ever could wish for," _Brooklyn thought as he closed his eyes and just listened to bits of their conversation, _"Boris is going to bring respect to blading and bring its reputation up to that of the other professional sports or so he says."_

He still had his doubts about Boris' motives but Hiro had reassured him that everything was legitimate. He just wished that he could believe him. Something told him to never trust Boris but he couldn't remember what it was exactly. He believed it had something to do with the nightmares that haunted his dreams every night. They were too real and vivid to be mere dreams. What exactly had Boris done to the bladers he had trained at the Abbey? He had heard the accusations from Tala and Bryan but nothing had been proven so he somewhat doubted their claims.

He sighed as he tried to drift off to sleep in the warm sunshine but something prevented it as he felt a shadow over him. He opened his eyes to see Hiro standing there dressed as Jin of the Gale. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were focused on and glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded, making even Brooklyn flinch from the sound of his voice. "I needed some peace and quiet," he replied with a shrug, "and I couldn't get it inside of that building. No one will leave me alone in there."

"They are just worried about you as I am," Hiro stormed, "we are trying to watch over and protect you." "It was just one seizure, Hiro," Brooklyn reminded, getting angry as he glared at his boyfriend, "I haven't had one in a very long time. It is nothing to be overly concerned about. I did not eat that much breakfast and my blood sugar was probably low and that is why I had it. I can't stand having all of you hovering over me every second of the day. I needed some time away from all of it."

Hiro sighed deeply and knew that Brooklyn was right but he couldn't help but worry. This was his boyfriend after all and he had been through so much all ready. He just wanted to make certain that he was safe. "I'm sorry if I have been overbearing," he apologized, "but I love you so much that I have to worry." "It is okay," Brooklyn replied, accepting the apology as Hiro sat down beside of him, "I take it that Mr. Dickenson has made the announcement about the BBA."

"We watched it on television," Hiro informed, "and you know what that means." "That we will probably be getting a visit from Kai and the others soon," Brooklyn groaned, "I am not looking forward to their arrival." "Nor am I," Hiro added, "but Boris isn't worried. The public doesn't know it yet but he has all ready gotten support for Bega from several other corporations and from promoting Ming Ming. She is at the top of the pop charts."

"I hate her music," Brooklyn mused as Hiro laughed, "she is all show but no style or substance. She couldn't sing to save her life but the public laps up whatever the critics say is hot. I don't think I will ever understand pop culture." "I have to agree with your view, tenshi," Hiro agreed, "I don't think many of your friends like her as well. She is only popular because of her looks and that she is attractive to the opposite sex. I guess that is why we don't like her."

They both laughed which made Brooklyn feel pretty good for once. "Now let's go," Hiro informed as he stood up, "I think you have had enough leisure time today. You need to go back and study. I am not going to allow you to throw your education away." "I know all of that material all ready," he complained as he took the hand that Hiro offered, "I don't know why you don't let Akane and me take the high school exams. We are so far ahead of our grade level that it is meaningless for us to be kept behind."

"I do admit that Akane has an uncanny knowledge of history," Hiro admitted as they linked their hands together and headed back to the building, "she reminds me of my father in that aspect. She seems more in tune to the past than the present." "And I love language arts," Brooklyn added with a smile, "I think I want to be a writer someday." "I'll support whatever career you decide to follow, tenshi," Hiro remarked and Brooklyn knew he was smiling beneath that face plate from the way his eyes were twinkling, "because I know that you will be good at anything you decide to pursue." Brooklyn was glad that Hiro was so supportive of him and only wished that his siblings could be the same way.

Fortunately the pair made it back to the building before Kai arrived. They parted in the atrium as Brooklyn decided to go to his room and get his books as Hiro disappeared to speak with Boris. Brooklyn knew that his brother could be there at anytime and even though he was calm on the outside; he was shaking like a leaf on the inside. He was nervous about the eventual confrontation that he knew was coming. He didn't know how they were going to react to seeing him with the enemy. That was the way Kai and especially Tala would perceive Boris at least.

He had been away from them too long for any of his siblings to forgive him so easily. Kai would definitely have a fit when he saw either Hiro or himself especially together. Then they would demand that he go back with them. There was no way that he would allow that to happen. Hell would freeze over before he went home with them. They still treated him like a small child when he was perfectly capable of making decisions for himself. He was heading back to their room when he heard a commotion in the atrium that he had to investigate.

"Is this it?" Rei ask with awe as he looked up at the building before him. It was so tall that he lost count of how many floors there were. "This is the address on the card," Kai informed as he too looked up at the skyscraper and did a typical 'hmph'. He wasn't impressed by the building and wondered who could pull such a stunt off. At first, he had thought it was perhaps his grandfather who would try such a manipulative takeover but then remembered that he had been in jail for tax evasion; although he believed he had just gotten out.

"Let's go," he stated, coldly as he walked to the door and pushed it open. The atrium had people lingering about, most of them bladers, who were wearing Bega trainee uniforms, signifying that they were of a lower status than the top bladers of the organization. Most of them went silent as they walked toward a reception's desk, where a woman was sitting and talking on the phone. "Is that Kai Hiwatari?" one whispered as Kai got impatient from waiting for the woman to finish her phone call, "I wonder what he is doing here." Tyson just waved and smiled at some of the teens who recoginized him making Kai roll his eyes in disgust.

"How may I help you?" the woman ask as her attention turned to them, "are you here to join Bega?" "We wish to speak to the person in charge," Kai demanded as he crossed his arms. "I am sorry but the chairman is in a meeting," she informed, "he is unable to see anyone at the moment." "May I help you?" another voice ask as Yamato Masoe appeared, wearing a coach's uniform and with a smile on his face, "It is quite the honor to have the world champions and runners up grace our presence. Are you interested in joining Bega?"

"We are here to speak to the one in charge," Bryan snapped, "we wish to see the chairman and we are not leaving until we do." "The chairman is busy," Yamato informed, "you will have to come back later." "We are not coming back," Kai added, his temper flaring, "I need to see him now!" Rei grabbed Kai's arm and tried to pull him back but he jerked out of the Neko-jin's grip. "Getting upset is not going to solve anything, Kai," Rei reminded, his golden eyes narrowing into slits, "we will have to come back."

"I agree with Rei," Max added, "we don't need to cause trouble." "I.am.not.leaving," Kai ground out as the secretary was calling for security. "Neither am I," Bryan added as Tala tried to calm his boyfriend but like Rei failed. About twenty of the security detail emerged from doors as most of the bladers disappeared from the lobby, leaving only the Bladebreakers and two members of the Blitzkrieg Boyz. "You were told to leave," one guard stated, "if you do not go on your own, then we will force you."

Kai growled but the man made a mistake when he put a hand on him. Kai punched and kicked him back. He didn't like for anyone to touch him in that manner except for Rei or one of his siblings. It soon turned into a fist fight between the security guards and the Bladebreakers. Hillary and Kenny had taken safety behind the secretary's desk but the four Bladebreakers and two Blitzkrieg Boyz weren't going down without a fight. It did not help that most of them had taken Kendo lessons from Tyson's grandfather in their spare time or had been trained in the martial arts from a young age like Rei.

Brooklyn was wondering what was going on as he sprinted down the hallway and peeked around a corner. He gasped when he saw who was fighting in the lobby as he backed up and started to hyperventilate. He calmed down after a few moments and wasn't surprised to see that Boris and Hiro had arrived. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Boris shouted as his yell stopped the fighting in the atrium, "I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO BACK OFF!" He was referring to his security detail as Brooklyn stood back and watched the following happen with wide eyes.

"YOU!" Bryan hissed as he pointed a finger at Boris. "Yes, it is me, boys," Boris stated, looking down at the group of them, "It has been a while since I have seen some of you. My, you have grown into handsome young men." "Balkov," Kai snarled as his eyes narrowed, "what the hell are you doing here?" "I should be asking you that question," Boris remarked with a smirk, "what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Are you here to join my organization?"

"Your organization?" Tala questioned as his face fixed into a frown, "what are you molesting and manipulating bladers again?" "If I was you, I would watch what I say," Boris added, "Bega is now the only game in town. If you wish to blade, you will have to join with me." "I would rather retire from the sport I love," Bryan snapped as the others couldn't blame him for his anger, "than work for you again." "Well if that is your decision," Boris shrugged, "then we have nothing more to discuss. Hiro, would you kindly show our guests out?"

Hiro was standing beside of him as Kai's face contorted in even more anger. "It figures that you would work for him," he spat, "one pedophile deserves another." "You have some nerve showing your face here," Tyson added with a snarl of his own, "now that I see what kind of people Balkov hires, I agree with Bryan and would rather retire than join Bega. What kind of bladers would join your organization?" "You would be surprised, Tyson," Boris sneered, "there are several that I think even you would recoginize."

"No one that I know would join up with you," Tyson spat since he didn't like Boris either, "no self respecting BBA blader would ever join a venture you headed, Balkov." Brooklyn knew that they were going to find out about him eventually as he stepped out from the hallway. "I would," he said so softly that everyone almost didn't hear him. Eight heads turned toward him as Brooklyn shivered from the attention. For a few moments, no one knew what to say as several mouths dropped open.

"Brooklyn," Kai whispered as he took in the sight of his baby brother, who to say the least had changed since last he had saw him. He was wearing a long white coat trimmed in navy and gold with white pants and brown loafers. It was strange to see him attired in such a uniform and made him look more innocent and threatening at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Kai demanded as Brooklyn flinched from the tone of his voice, "You do remember what he did to you before." "Boris has changed," Brooklyn defended as his hands were shaking, "and I joined him of my own free will. You can't tell me what to do any more."

"Like hell," Kai spat as he stalked forward, "you are going home with us right now." Brooklyn took a step back as Kai approached but he never did reach him. That was when he saw three figures jump down from the upper level were Boris stood and heard other footsteps from the hallway. "He is not going anywhere with you, Kai," Garland defended as he, Mystel and Akane stepped in front of him. Both Akane and Mystel had their launchers ready as Kai stopped his advance.

Rick, Julia, Raul and Daichi appeared from the hallway behind him as they put themselves inbetween he and Kai. "Garland, get out of the way," Kai snarled, glaring at the silver-haired teen, "you have no business interfering in a family affair. This does not concern you." "Yes, it does," Garland snapped, "If it involves Brooklyn, then it does involve me and the rest of us. We care about him more than I believe even you do."

"What do you know of my feelings?" Kai snapped at Garland, "I am his brother, his guardian. You have no idea what I feel for him. Now, get out of the way or suffer the consequences." "If you want to get to Brooklyn," Rick added as his arms crossed, "you have to get through us first." Kai ignored the warning as he advanced. Brooklyn couldn't believe what happened next as he heard the words, "Let it Rip!"

Akane launched her blade that barely missed Kai's face by less than an inch. It didn't touch his skin but did cut off a lock of his hair as it past by. Kai growled as his eyes narrowed on the black blade that now spun in front of its owner. "Next time I won't hesitate to hit you," she smirked, "now, I suggest you step back and leave Brooklyn alone. He doesn't want to go home with you and I for one can not blame him."

"Get.out.of.the.way," Kai ground out as his teeth gritted together. He pulled Dranzer from his pocket and was about to launch the blue blade when another was about to interfere. "Beybattles are for the stadium," Boris snapped as Bryan stopped in mid-launch, "not in the lobby of my building. If you wish to continue this, then let's do so in an appropriate venue. I know of the perfect place for you to settle this matter and I have an offer to make."

Before they could say a word in reply, Boris walked away as a guard motioned for them to follow him. "I don't like this, Kai," Tala whispered since he was a bit uneasy, "what does Balkov want?" "What he always does?" Kai replied as they watched Brooklyn disappear down another hallway with his friends and was tempted to follow to try to talk some sense into his little brother, "he wants us to join Bega but that will only happen if hell froze over. We need to grab Brooklyn and get out of here. I have an idea." Tala tried to listen to Kai's plan but he was having bad feelings about this entire situation. They knew nothing of the bladers that worked for Balkov and he knew that it was going to be a lot harder to get away than Kai thought.

R & R

Astera Snape


	12. The Blade Stops Here

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to kai's kitty, Moon Phases, FlamesOfFury, Shin Rigel, KURAYAMi MONOGATARi, animelover6000, Sonseray & Rock Gecko for reviewing.**

**A/N - I apologize for the long wait b/t chapters. I was a bit blocked. I am still not happy w/h this chapter but I am tired of keeping all of you waiting. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12 - The Blade Stops Here**

Tala gulped nervously as they entered the stadium that sat at the top of Bega's headquarters. It could easily seat several thousand people as he looked around in wonder. Boris was certainly putting on an extravagant show with this venture. He knew how to please people and get them on his side. That was for certain.

"Wow," Tyson murmured from somewhere behind him as Tala's head turned to Kai, who was also impressed by their surroundings but not showing it, "this place is awesome." "No, it is not, Tyson," Kai snapped, his eyes turning hard and cold, "remember that this is Balkov we are dealing with. Everything about this place is going to be lavish to win over the public's trust." "And he will do everything in his power to make us look like the enemy," Bryan seethed with rage, "you can guarantee that. How I hate that man and I can't believe that Brooklyn was suckered into another of his deluded schemes!"

As the group of bladers discussed their options, Balkov was plotting their demise. If the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boyz wouldn't join BEGA, then he had to bring them down and turn their fans against them. That meant making them appear as enemies of the sport in the eyes of the public and he all ready possessed one weapon to use against them. "Did you send Ming Ming to make the announcement?" he ask as Hiro nodded, "good. She will definitely draw a crowd for this exhibition match. I intend to bring those two teams down in front of witnesses and show them no mercy."

Whatever else he was going to add was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," he called as the door swung open to reveal the top bladers of the Bega organization. They ironically consisted of Garland, who was ranked number one, Mystel, who was ranked second followed by Akane, then Julia with Rick and Daichi tied for fifth. Raul was in the sixth spot while Brooklyn remained unranked since he hardly practiced. Akane had joked that he spent too much time with Hiro and that interfered with his training but she knew that the prodigy didn't need to practice since he had a natural gift for the sport.

"Garland," Boris stated, singling him out of the eight, "I want you to battle in this exhibition match. Will you do it?" "Certainly, sir," he replied with a bow, "I would be honored to give the public their first taste of what BEGA has to offer." "Very well," Boris said with a smile, "I hope that you show your fans what you are truly capable of. I do not know who they will send to the dish but whoever it is, do not show any mercy." "Yes, sir," Garland stated as Brooklyn gasp so softly that no one heard except for Hiro, who was standing near.

Hiro's eyes narrowed on his boyfriend as Boris smiled and dismissed them. They were planning to accompany Garland to the stadium so they could show their support. Hiro was about to follow when Boris motioned for him to stop. "Keep an eye on Brooklyn," he informed with a stern expression, "do not let his siblings get too close to him. He is very important to BEGA." "Yes, sir," Hiro replied as he bowed and left. The conversation left a bitter taste in his mouth since he didn't like what the director was plotting.

"This is ridiculous," Hillary fumed as they waited in the empty stadium, "where are they? Have they chickened out?" The sound of footsteps made them turn their heads to the tunnel on the other side of the arena. The eight teens walked out of it along with Hiro who was walking too close to Brooklyn. Seeing him again and the proximity to his baby brother made Kai growl as they stopped at the platform and only Garland stepped forward.

"It seems they have chosen their blader," Rei murmured, "why did it have to be Garland?" "I was hoping it would be the girl they sent out," Kai growled, "the one who dared to cut off a lock of my hair. I want a battle against her." "So who goes?" Tyson ask since he was eager to blade, "I can beat Garland. I've bladed against him before."

"I'm going to battle," Kai argued, "I'm fighting for my baby brother so it is my right." As the two stubborn young men argued with one another, Tala exchanged a look with Rei, who nodded. Tala took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to confront the demons of his past as he stepped toward the platform. His movement silenced the others, who gasp and glared at Tala. "This is my battle, little brother," Kai stated, "step away now."

"I'm sorry, Kai," Tala replied, "but I need to face the demons that have plagued me for years and I need to confront Balkov. He hurt me more than he ever did you. I am not only doing this for my team but for my boyfriend and Brooklyn as well. He needs to see what we are fighting for." "Let him do this," Bryan agreed as he pulled Kai away from Tala, "he needs to do this. Otherwise, Balkov will always have a hold over him."

Kai glared at Bryan but turned to Rei, who had put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let him do this, Kai," he reassured, "I am certain that Tala knows what he is doing." Kai reluctantly nodded as he stepped back and allowed Tala to be their representative in this battle. He didn't like Tala taking what should be his place but knew that this was the only way for him to move forward with his life. He needed to confront the past. This was not the time for arguments or dissent between them.

"Welcome bladers," Boris greeted from the balcony as he appeared, "I just stopped by to say hello and wish everyone good luck in our little match." "We'll see," Kai muttered, glaring at Boris and wishing the man a very painful death at his hands. He hated him even more if it was possible since he had taken advantage of his baby brother and convinced him to join his new enterprise. "So it looks like it is just you and me, hahn, Tala," Garland stated from the opposite side of the platform, "I've always wanted to battle you in the dish. Seems like my wish is being granted."

"Yeah, I guess that is the plan, Garland," Tala snarled, regaining some of the courage that Boris' presence had taken, "but if you don't want to embarrass yourself in public, you should back out now. I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you are the best friend of my baby brother." "I don't think so," Garland stated with a smirk, "in fact this is my first real chance to prove to all my fans how great a blader I really am. I'm going to show them why I am the number one ranked blader in all of BEGA. I've learned a lot since I joined and intend to show off some of my new skill."

"Is there something we should know about Garland?" Hillary whispered to Kenny, "he seems more arrogant and cocky than I remember him to be." "He is a powerful blader, Hil," Tyson added, "but that doesn't make him invincible. If I can beat him in the dish, then Tala shouldn't have a problem. We, after all, are the best of the BBA." Kai crossed his arms and took a good hard look at Garland. For some reason, he was afraid for Tala. Had they bitten off more than they could chew?

"I don't like this, Kai," Rei whispered, "Garland has changed and not for the better. I've never seen him this confident before." "I know," Kai sighed, "but there is nothing I can do. I can only hope that Tala can beat him and set Boris straight." "Let's settle this then," Tala stated as he pulled out his launcher and Wolborg blade. "We should wait," Garland added without even opening an eye, "a lot of people have paid to see this battle and we should wait for them."

Garland just stood there with his eyes closed and his arms across his chest. It didn't seem to faze he or his teammates when the stadium started to fill with people, anxious to watch this beybattle. "What is going on?" Tyson ask with surprise as the fans settled in seats. Their attention turned to Kai, who growled beneath his breath. It was just like Boris to pull a stunt like this to lure the fans to his side.

"How did all of these kids hear about this?" Hillary inquired as the stadium filled. "It just shows how much hype there is to turn beyblading into a professional sport," Kenny added. "I have a bad feeling about this, guys," Max remarked as DJ Jazzman appeared to referee the match, "about what that creep Balkov is trying to pull here." "As do I, Max," Tyson added, "but let's just watch the match and keep our eyes open. He can't do anything too underhanded with so many witnesses."

"Welcome blading fans of all ages!" DJ shouted, "to this exhibition match put on by the newly formed BEGA organization. It's a battle that many have been waiting for - Tala versus Garland. The dish that these two will be battling in is called the Fountain of Fate. It was especially designed for Tala when he joined BEGA." "I will never join BEGA," Tala muttered but everyone heard him, "Not with a creep like Boris in charge."

"Are we ready!" DJ yelled, ignoring the insult of his boss as the crowd roared and both bladers prepared their launchers, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!" Brooklyn all ready knew who was going to win the match from just watching Garland and Tala launch their blades. The power and spinning force of Garland's blade was a lot stronger than Tala's due to the fact that he had incorporated his martial arts training into his blading. Their blades landed and circled each other in the dish a few times but Tala made the first move. He went straight on the offensive and Garland didn't seem to mind at all.

"Big mistake," Hiroshi murmured as Brooklyn could not take his eyes off of the dish. Tala's attacks seemed to be hitting Garland's blade but actually were just missing their mark. Garland had been told to make a show of this match and he was definitely not going to let Boris down. Brooklyn bit down hard on his lip as he watched. At the rate his older brother was going, he would tire quickly and then Garland would make his move and pounce.

"You are going to bring more blood, tenshi," Hiro noted as Brooklyn visibly relaxed and did feel a drop of blood on his tongue. "I'm just worried," he admitted, softly as his teammates were cheering Garland on to victory, "I believe that Tala doesn't stand a chance at beating Garland." "I have to agree," Hiro added with a slight nod, "he is wasting too much of his energy with those useless assaults on Appollon. If he stands any chance at winning, he is going to have to do it hard and fast." They were proven right when Garland started to fight back and was hitting Tala's blade without mercy.

Brooklyn watched as Tala used Novae Rogue but the powerful attack was unable to throw Appollon from the dish even though it froze the blade. Appollon simply bounced off the side and was still in play as Tala went on the offensive again. Tala used the move a second time but missed Appollon completely. Garland had managed to make his blade jump out of the way as Appollon slammed into Wolborg. The power from that blow made Tala take a step back and a grimace appear on his face. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Garland to have such power since he had never shown it before.

Wolborg would have been thrown from the dish if a cage had not encased the stadium to keep it in play. Brooklyn took a moment to look up at Boris, who had a frown on his face. He had heard the jeers from the crowd and how they thought that the match was boring and a bit one-sided. Both Garland and Boris nodded at one another, reading the other without a word needing to be said. Brooklyn shivered since this match was about to get even more ugly.

Brooklyn could only watch the assault or should he call it beating of his older brother by Garland. He found himself wanting to go to Tala's side and show his support but knew that he could not. He almost couldn't bear to watch a blader of Tala's status being beaten so badly. He could hear the crowd chanting Garland's name. He took a moment to look at Kai and his friends, who looked furious at what was happening.

Both Tyson and Max were yelling at Tala, trying to offer help of any sort. Bryan's fists were clenched tightly and his eyes wouldn't leave the red-head on the platform. Kai was standing with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. Rei looked unsettled and was shaking slightly. Hillary was asking Kenny something as he stood with his lap top open and shook his head in disgust. It appeared that they also knew the outcome of this match as well.

The match continued until Tala was so weak that he could barely stand on his own two legs. Tyson tried to stop the match by making a formal complaint to Boris but his plea fell on deaf ears. The battle would continue until one of the bladers fell and it was destined to be Tala. Brooklyn was very certain of this as he tightly closed his eyes and didn't want to see the end. He had a vision of the outcome earlier and he was hoping that it was wrong but knew in his heart that it would happen just the way he had saw it.

Garland decided it was time to put Tala out of his misery and called out Appollon to use his Radiant Thunder attack. The mighty Gryphon appeared in a brilliant white light that blinded everyone. The next thing Brooklyn saw was Tala being thrown backwards off the platform and land with a loud thud on the stadium floor. Appollon returned to his master's hand but Garland's single attack had completely destroyed the dish. Wolborg had been shattered into pieces along with the beydish with only his bit chip remaining intact from that one final assault.

"Tala," Brooklyn whispered as he watched it happen, "No!" He wanted to go to him but Hiro put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. "Don't," Hiro whispered, hating himself for what he was about to say, "remember how they treated you." "But-" Brooklyn whispered as his lower lip trembled as they saw Kai reach Tala first, "Tala is hurt. I need to see if my brother is okay."

"They will take care of him," Hiro reassured, "that is their job. It is not yours." Brooklyn was torn between staying by Hiro's side or forgetting about the dispute with his siblings. Tala was not Kai and had shown some lenience but he knew Hiro was right. He couldn't betray his new team. He had to stand his ground; no matter how much he wanted to run to his brother's side.

Kai was the one, who knelt down beside of him and took Tala into his arms. Brooklyn could see that he was saying something to his oldest brother but did not know what. He desperately wished he could read lips but knew it probably had something to do with him. Bryan knelt down on his other side as Tyson glared at Boris, his fist clenched painfully as he drew blood from his fingernails. The whole stadium went silent and not a sound could be heard as everyone's eyes were fixed on what was happening on the floor. Brooklyn shivered as a feeling of dread went through his body. Something was about to happen and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

He was soon proven right as a faint sound was heard coming from the tunnel opposite of theirs. The only sound that was heard throughout the quiet stadium was the tapping of a cane against the floor. Everyone's eyes turned to the tunnel as an elderly man appeared with a young woman. Kai gasp from where he was holding Tala. He couldn't believe his eyes from who was standing there especially with his sister. Brooklyn, who had been standing next to Hiro, gasp in shock and took shelter behind his boyfriend.

Hiro could feel him trembling against him and couldn't blame the teen. He was terrified of the man and had good reason from what he had told him about his grandfather. "Hiwatari-san," Boris greeted to the stunned stadium, "what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" "Balkov," the older man greeted, politely but with much disdain, "I am here because of what you did to my grandson." He was pointing to Kai and Tala, who was still conscious as paramedics arrived to attend to his injuries from his battle with Garland.

"I did nothing," Boris replied with a thin smile, "I only offered the public a display of the entertainment that BEGA will provide them. They want to see powerful and skilled bladers fight one another in the dish. I only gave them what they desire." He smiled to the audience that cheered as he held up his arms as a dictator would to the cheering masses. Souichi Hiwatari only frowned at their response as he approached the teens. Mariam darted around him to check on Tala, who was being placed on a stretcher.

She whispered something to him as her eyes darted to Kai then to the BEGA bladers. "What the hell have you done?" she snapped, her eyes locked on Garland, who had his arms crossed and did not show any type of emotion. He just arched an eyebrow and stared at her silently in return. He did not offer any type of explanation as her glare turned to Hiro, who glared back. She did gasp when she saw Brooklyn peek out from behind Hiro.

He cringed from the look on her face and took shelter behind his taller boyfriend once again. Mariam would have run over to her little brother if Rei hadn't grabbed her by the arm to prevent it. Any reckless action now would only show the world that what Balkov claimed was true. It would turn their fans against them and they needed support to bring BEGA down. "Don't do anything stupid, Mariam," Kai advised as the paramedics took Tala away after their grandfather ordered them to take him to a specific hospital, "it will turn them against us."

"I don't like this," Mariam whispered to him, "I know something about Balkov that you don't. That is why grandfather brought me here. You need to know." Before she could tell Kai any more, their grandfather stepped forward. "I can not believe that all of these people appreciate such a barbaric display of beyblading," their grandfather stated as there were scattered murmurs heard around the stadium, "you disgust me, Boris."

"I am only offering quality entertainment, Hiwatari-san," Boris continued as the crowd cheered again, "it is not my fault that your grandson is a weak blader and not capable of handling the power of my BEGA bladers. I am simply taking beyblading to the next level. I thought it was the dream of every young blader to one day turn professional." "What I witnessed today was just a barbaric display of force," Souichi Hiwatari stated as his cane tapped against the floor, "it disgusts me to see you using the sport to further your own greedy ambitions." "The same could be said for you as well," Boris smirked, "since you once shared the same dreams and ambitions as I."

"I learned a very valuable lesson from my meddling," the older man informed, "I lost the respect and love of my grandchildren. That alone makes me regret what I did. I've had seven years to reflect on my mistakes and I intend to put everything right. I will not let you interfere with the sport that my grandsons love. I intend to help them in any way that is possible."

There were murmurs from the quiet crowd as Brooklyn shivered even more from hearing the sound of his grandfather's voice. He could hear the sincerity but he doubted the old man's claims. He had lived with him a few months and the abuse he had suffered during that time period had left scars so deep that they could never be healed. If Tala had demons in his past because of Boris, then he had his own that dealt exclusively with their grandfather. He was the reason behind all of the pain that he inflicted upon himself now. If his siblings took his offer of assistance, then they would definitely lose his love and respect.

"BORIS!" Kai spat as Bryan joined his side, now united in their cause, "You knew what would happen to Tala! You allowed it to happen! Your BEGA organization is just a big scam and I intend to bring you down!" Kai took a moment to take a breath to calm his boiling rage and anger. "All these people are my witnesses, Balkov!" Kai shouted, "I personally vow to bring you and your league down!"

The audience was confused by Kai's challenge since they couldn't figure out why one of the world champions would refuse to turn pro. "And what do you propose?" Boris ask with another smirk, "how do we solve our differences? I am waiting for an answer. Do you want a battle with one of my bladers? And what do you have to offer me as a wager? How about if I win, then I get to turn beyblading into a professional sport? If you win, then I will disappear and Mr. Dickenson gets to return."

The crowd cheered wildly from that proposition, leaving Kai frowning on the stadium floor. "We accept your dumb challenge!" Tyson shouted as the others nodded in agreement. "Then you had better be prepared for a challenge," Hiro remarked as the teens around him listened, "because it is not going to be as easy as you think. I hope they have learned something from this battle." "I can't wait," Daichi exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, "I'm looking forward to battling those guys."

"Brooklyn!" Kai called as he stood his ground. Brooklyn cringed behind Hiro as he heard Kai calling him. He peered out from behind him to see Kai's crimson orbs fixed on him. "Did you not see what happened?" Kai ask, shaking with rage that even Rei wouldn't try and calm him, "your so-called best friend just beat your brother within an inch of his life. Are you still going to stand by their side? Are you going to sacrifice your family for BEGA?"

A part of him said no but another part yelled, 'Hell Yes!'. He was in love and that was outweighing his ability to judge the situation fairly. He was going to sacrifice everything he held dear for Hiro. He knew that the older man would do the same for him. He had chosen his side and must follow the path he had taken. There was definitely no going back now.

Brooklyn hated to be the center of attention as he shifted uncomfortably. His eyes could not meet those of his older brother but when Rick put a comforting hand on his shoulder, it gave him the confidence that he needed. "I have chosen my side," he stated, clearly and without regret, "and I must follow the path that fate is leading me down. I will not go with you if you stand with him." He pointed to their grandfather as he glared at the old man. "Then so be it," Kai muttered before he and the others walked away. Brooklyn sighed deeply as his friends gathered around him, he and his family were now officially on opposite sides.

R & R

Astera Snape


	13. Dangerous Liasions

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it. It's that simple.

**Thank you to kai's kitty, KURAYAMi MONOGATARi, FlamesOfFury, Rock Gecko & QuiLeo92 for reviewing. Also thank you to FuMeRaDrAyCaRIA for sending me a private message. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story as well. Also, please read the author's note at the end!**

**Chapter 13 - Dangerous Liasions**

"Akane, can I speak with you?" Brooklyn ask as he stood by the beydish, where the object of his attention was practicing. Brooklyn was uncomfortable for making such a request especially in front of his friends but he needed to speak to someone and she was the only one who would do. Hiro, who was working with Daichi on his defense, overheard the question and turned to him. Brooklyn swallowed nervously since this did not involve his boyfriend. He wasn't any help with the problems that he had of late. He needed to talk to someone who he could relate too and could understand his pain.

Akane's brow knitted together as she recalled her blade to hand. "We'll continue this later, Juls," she stated as her girlfriend nodded and Akane walked to him. "What do you need to talk to me about?" she inquired with a smile as Brooklyn grabbed her good arm and practically pulled her into the hallway. "I do not wish to speak about it here," he whispered as his eyes looked around for any eavesdroppers, "just follow me." Akane nodded in understanding as they left the building and started to walk toward the park but then changed directions.

Brooklyn didn't know exactly where his feet were leading him but he needed to get away for a little while as they headed toward the river, where he hoped to have privacy. Akane followed him without complaint as they sat down on the grass on the bank. Fortunately there were not any other people around as Brooklyn played around with a few strands of grass. He was nervous and wasn't certain on how to bring the subject up but fortunately Akane picked up on his train of thought. "Does this have something to do with your siblings?" Akane inquired as he looked up and then added, "or let me guess, more like your grandfather?" Brooklyn swallowed hard as he nodded and did not want to look her in the eyes since he was ashamed of having to draw her into his own personal hell when she was dealing with her own.

"Let me guess, you are having nightmares about what he did to you?" Akane ask as he nodded again and confirmed the rumor she had heard, "and you need to talk to someone who went through the same torture." "How do you know about the nightmares?" he ask as her eyes fixed on the river. "I suffer from the same dreams as well," she informed with a sad sigh, "but with different actors since I was abused by my father. They seem to get worse when you confront your demons. Even your boyfriend or girlfriend can not make them go away completely."

"Hiro was able to make them go away for some time," Brooklyn mused with a slight smile, "he would wrap his arms around me and hold me tight that I would forget about the world around us. Now that I have seen him again, they have returned with a vengeance. Every time I close my eyes, I am eight years old and he is standing over me with a belt. He tells me how worthless I am and what a disgrace I am to the Hiwatari name as he hits me." Brooklyn shivered violently from the memory but a warmth from his hand made the memory subside as he opened his eyes to see Akane kneeling in front of him and holding his hand tightly. You could clearly see the pain in her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks from his suffering as well as her own.

He knew for a fact that she was dealing with similar issues because of the recent contact she had with her family. The lawyers were trying to sort out the matter of her legal status and they had been forced to contact her parents, who had not been happy to hear about her good fortune. They were fighting the lawyers to take her back home and Akane had been forced to testify about the abuse she had suffered from while in their care. Her father had called her a liar in front of everyone and the stress was taking its toll. She was cutting now more than ever and was also being forced to see a psychiatrist. Brooklyn knew that the same fate awaited him since Hiro had caught him in one of the locker rooms cutting as well.

If the nurse hadn't been on call during Akane's most recent episode, she would have died from the blood loss. She had to have over twenty stitches to fix the wound on her arm while he had needed eight to close his own. They sat in silence for a while getting comfort from the other's presence. "Why did they do it?" Brooklyn ask with curiosity, "what did we do to deserve it?" "We did nothing," Akane replied, "it is they who are at fault. We were just born into the wrong families but you have something I do not; siblings that actually care for you."

That made Brooklyn grimace since he knew what she was referring too. Her siblings had testified against her in favor of their parents. Akane had all ready stated that there was no way that she would return to that house. She had remarked that she would either run away again or commit suicide. She couldn't deal with that hell a second time.

"You all must think I am such an insensitive jerk," Brooklyn added after a few more minutes of silence, "for the way I acted at the exhibition match. My brother was severely injuried and I just stood there and did nothing." "You did what you thought was right," Akane reassured as she patted his hand, "you can't blame yourself for what happened to Tala. The only one that you can blame is Boris." Brooklyn gasp from that slight insult against the man, who had saved them from the streets.

"Just because I joined Bega," Akane added, quickly, "doesn't mean that I trust him completely. I trust Hiro but even though Boris has done a lot for me, I still don't trust him. There is just something about him that makes me a bit weary." "I thought I was the only one who felt that way," Brooklyn admitted with a weak smile, "I'm still weary of him as well but I should at least visit Tala." "Your older brother will take care of him," Akane reassured, "so try not to think about it too much. I know that he is in a coma but from what Hiro has told us, he is strong and should recover."

"I wish I could believe you," Brooklyn mused with a sad sigh, "but I can't help but hate myself. I chose love instead of loyalty to my siblings. They have tried to take care of me; badly at times especially when my relationship with Hiro came out but I often think how would I react if I was them? What if I was the oldest and Kai the youngest? How would I react to my younger brother dating someone nearly a decade older?"

"Love is love," Akane advised, "you can't chose who you fall in love with. It doesn't matter about age or sex either. If others can't understand that, then you have to take a stand for what you think is right. I stood up for my sexuality and it got me thrown out of the house but it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to hide myself any longer." Brooklyn thought over what she said and knew that Akane was right. He was about to ask a more personal question but fortunately she interrupted his thought.

"We had better get back," Akane stated as she rose since they had been gone long enough, "the others will start to panic and start a search of the city if we don't return. Take one day at a time, Brook. That is the best advice that I can give. I have my good days and bad which the bad outweigh the good but I'm an optimist and I believe that things will get better with time. We just have to hold on until then."

That made Brooklyn smile as he rose and took her good arm in his as they went back to their home. She had been right about their friends since they were gathered in the atrium and fixing to form search parties. Julia seemed relieved that Akane was all right but Hiro's expression was more guarded. He looked concerned as he looked at him and motioned his head that they needed to talk. Brooklyn nodded in reply and followed his boyfriend back to their room as he left the others.

Hiro did not speak until they were inside and the door was shut. "Where were you?" he inquired as his arms crossed. His tone of voice was neutral but his eyes betrayed him since they were filled with concern. "I needed to talk to Akane," he replied as he sat down on the bed, "we went for a walk." Brooklyn considered the matter closed but Hiro didn't.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything," he added with a sad sigh, "I will gladly listen." "You haven't been through what I have," Brooklyn stated, "you don't know what I am feeling or thinking. Akane understands in ways that you never will. That is why I had to talk to her over even you. Just trust me on this, please."

Hiro could not refuse Brooklyn's plea since his eyes were wide and teary. He had to trust him and let the matter drop for the moment but he would have to keep a closer eye on his boyfriend. He didn't want another incident like the one he found the other morning with Brooklyn in one of the locker rooms. He had been sitting on the floor with his pajama sleeves rolled up and expertly cutting his arms. It had been bad enough that he had found Akane in a similar position the evening before when he had went searching for her to help with training.

This was not the job that he agreed to take when he had took Balkov's offer to become a coach. It was heartbreaking to see such young teens deal with so much pain and heartache. He couldn't believe that parents could abuse their children in such a manner but while Akane's pain came directly from her family; Brooklyn's came solely from his grandfather. Hiro knew for a fact that Kai had never laid a hand on him. He may have been cold and distant but he would never hit Brooklyn.

"I'll let this go for now," Hiro stated, "but I don't want a repeat of the other morning. Do you understand me?" Brooklyn nodded as he sighed silently. He dismissed the younger after a parting kiss since he wanted to spend some time with his friends. "What did I do to deserve this?" Hiro muttered before he left the room to meet with Boris to discuss plans on who would battle in the upcoming tournament. He sighed once again and prayed to whatever god was listening for matters to get better. They needed some good news for once.

"Hey Brook," Garland called as Brooklyn returned to the training room, "what are you doing back so soon? I figured you would want to spend some quality time training with our coach." Garland winked as Brooklyn had to bite back a laugh. He had said that since there were other bladers in the room that did not know of their relationship and it was meant to stay that way. "I wanted to spend some time with my friends," he replied with a smile, "besides, Hiro had a meeting with Boris that I definitely did not want to attend."

"So have you told him about your decision yet?" Garland ask, quietly as Brooklyn shook his head, "you are going to have to tell him sometime." "I will probably wait until the last minute," Brooklyn mused, "please don't tell anyone else about my choice." "Not a problem, Brook," Garland smiled, "what are friends for if they can not keep a secret? I wouldn't betray your confidence. So you want a battle with me? I promise that I will make it more interesting than last time."

"Sure, why not?" Brooklyn shrugged as he pulled out his launcher and blade. A few moments later, Garland's blade had been thrown from the dish but his challenge had the effect that he had desired. Brooklyn was smiling slightly at his failed attempt but that had been Garland's intention. He had noticed the melancholy mood that his friend had been in and had spent days trying to lift it. He felt guilty at what had happened with Tala and thought that Brooklyn would blame him for his brother's condition.

Surprisingly, Brooklyn had not blamed or even yelled at him for what had happened in the stadium. "Why don't you blame me for what happened?" Garland ask after everyone had left the room. He needed an answer to the question that had plagued him for the past few days. "Blame you for what?" Brooklyn questioned with a smile. "For what happened to Tala," Garland continued as the smile faded, "I literally beat him into a coma. I nearly killed your brother."

"Listen, Gar," Brooklyn began as he pushed the stray hair out of his face, "I don't want to discuss this right now. All you need to know is that I don't blame you for what happened. It takes two to beyblade and the Bladebreakers should know how strong you are by now. Don't let your mind linger on that battle too much. I don't intend too. I'll see you later."

He left the training room before Garland could reply and decided to return to his room. Even though he had seemed carefree and nonchalant about the issue, something inside of him twisted painfully from the memory that it brought up. He tried to follow Akane's advice on the matter and try not to think about it. No matter what he did though, his thoughts seemed to return to the exhibition match but most especially when Tala had fell. What had he been thinking at that moment?

For the next few weeks, Brooklyn's nightmares continued to bother him. He still worried about Tala and the qualifying tournament was fast approaching. He was dreading the reactions of both Boris and Hiro when they heard his decision about competing in the tournament. More often than not, the nightmares with his grandfather were not as bad as the ones that he couldn't quite remember. Those scared him more since they seemed more than just nightmares but more like repressed memories.

Brooklyn used the time wisely and spent most of his days away from Bega. He often could be found either at the park or near the river. Most of the time he was alone with the exception of his cell phone that Hiro insisted he carry in case of an emergency. More often than not he spoke to Akane more than he did to Hiro on it. She was the one he depended on to listen to him about his problems since Hiro had enough stress to deal with the tournament fast approaching.

It was during one of his excursions that something unexpected happened. He was in the park and laying back in the grass with his feathered friends gathered around him. When they flew off in a hurry, he knew something was wrong and cracked open an eye. To his surprise instead of seeing one of his friends or boyfriend, Rei was standing over him. His arms were crossed over his chest in the manner of Kai but his face was closely guarded.

Brooklyn gasp, sat up and tried to get away but Rei moved too fast and had him pinned to the tree before he knew it. "Hey Rei," Brooklyn greeted with a slight smile and trying to lighten the mood, "what are you doing here?" Rei's golden orbs narrowed into slits from anger but he let go of the younger blader to regain his calm composure. "I came to see you," he began as he turned back to him, "why haven't you visited the hospital?" Brooklyn was not in the mood for this confrontation after what he had been dealing with over the past few weeks and when backed into a corner, he would fight back.

"I think you know the reason why I refuse to come to the hospital," Brooklyn snapped, his sea foam green eyes narrowing, "I will not set foot in that building if grandfather is there." Rei sighed, knowing that this was probably a mistake but he had to confront Brooklyn now while he had the opportunity. He had been walking through the park after spending several hours at the hospital with Tala. Kai had refused to leave Tala's side but he had needed a breather and had decided to take a walk. Coming across Brooklyn had been partly accidental but a good opportunity to talk.

"I understand why," Rei replied with a sigh, "but Kai doesn't. I believe he has forgiven Voltaire for the past." "Figures," Brooklyn snapped as his arms crossed and he scowled, "I am the one who was abused by him so why should he care?" "Kai does care about you," Rei informed, "but you know that he is unable to show his feelings. It hurts him deeply that you will not at least come and see Tala."

"I can't," Brooklyn said so softly that Rei almost missed it even with his enhanced hearing, "I just can't because I know it is my fault." Brooklyn did not cry but several tears escaped the dark lashes of his eyes and fell down his pale cheeks. Rei made a move to envelop him in a hug but Brooklyn swung at his arms and moved back. "No," he stated, wiping away the tears, "someone might see us and I don't want to get either you or me in trouble. I have to go. I will see you around."

Brooklyn ran, leaving Rei standing there to watch his retreating form. Rei sighed sadly as he heard a rustle from the trees. "Thank you for speaking with him, Rei," the person remarked from behind him, "Brooklyn needed to see one of you without that person losing their temper." "How bad is it?" Rei ask as he turned around to face the last person you would think he would speak too, "has his cutting got worse, Hiro?" "Somewhat," Hiro admitted, "but he hasn't had an episode for several weeks now. Not since the incident where he had to have stitches." The both took a long pause before Hiro continued.

"Between he and Akane, the two of them are about to drive me insane," Hiro stated with an exasperated sigh, "but they are able to draw comfort from each other since they both suffer from childhood trauma. The other morning I woke up to find him missing and I expected the worse. I was surprised to find he and the girl in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream and laughing. I think he will get through this. His friends will make certain of it."

"I won't tell Kai or the others of our meeting," Rei stated with a grim smile, "I know how they would react if they knew I was speaking to the enemy." "I am not your enemy," Hiro smirked, "Boris is our common enemy. He is one behind all of this. I have to go before someone notices that I am missing. I hope we can speak again soon. I will take care of Brooklyn so try not to worry. I won't let anything happen to him."

Hiro, who had been dressed as Jin of the Gale disappeared into a tree. "You had better not let anything happen to him," Rei growled, "or you won't have to worry about Kai but me instead." Rei hated that he was going behind Kai's back but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He needed to know how Brooklyn was handling the pressure and this was the only way he could find out. "I hope Kai forgives me," he muttered as he started to walk back to the hospital, "if he ever finds out."

**A/N - Okay, everyone, I have a problem and I desperately need your input. The qualifying tournament is in the next chapter and I would like to hear your suggestions on who should win a spot on the Justice Five team. Your choices are Garland, Mystel, Rick, Daichi, Julia, Raul or Akane. Brooklyn is not an option for the team b/e I have other plans for him. Can you please give me suggestions on who you would like to see battle G-Revolutions in your reviews? I appreciate your advice and will take it to heart since I can't decide who to put on the team. Thank you ever so much for your help.**

Astera Snape

R & R


	14. The Best of BEGA

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Brooklyn'sGurl, FlamesOfFury, KURAYAMi MONOGATARi, kai's kitty, Troublesome Aries, Moon Phases, Qui Leo 92, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, Lauging Freak, shadowoftheredmoon & FuMeRaDrAyCaRla (did I get it right?) for reviewing. I would especially like to thank you all for your wonderful suggestions. You helped me out a lot. So thank you again & for waiting patiently for this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will not take as long to write.**

**Chapter 14 - The Best of BEGA**

"I will not compete in the qualifier," Brooklyn repeated, quite clearly for about the fifth time and tried to avoid the intense looks from both his coach and employer, "I will not compete in the Justice League Challenge. My decision is final. I will not blade against my brother or his friends." "Is this your final decision?" Boris ask as Brooklyn nodded, "very well. I do not like it but I understand your conflict of interest."

The chairman of Bega sat down behind his desk as Brooklyn fidgeted. "You are dismissed," he stated as Brooklyn exchanged a small smile with Hiro before he left. "I thought you would be upset if he did not compete in the tournament," Hiro remarked, glad that his sunglasses hid his eyes from Balkov's withering glance. "There are other strong bladers in BEGA besides of Brooklyn," Boris added, looking thoughtful, "as long as they decide to compete, why should I care about his choice? He is only one blader among many. Now, back to the setup for the qualifier."

While the two men discussed the qualifying tournament that would be held the next day, Brooklyn sought out the company of his friends. He found them in the gym practicing for their one chance to compete in the tournament. Brooklyn watched as they battled each other and had a suscipion of who would make the team and who would not. The uncertainties were Julia and Raul. They bladed better as a team than separately and unless Boris wanted a tag team match, they would probably be left on the bench.

"Do you want to join us?" Garland ask as he beat Raul, "Or are you just going to stand around and watch?" "Just watch," he replied with a smile, "I just returned from a meeting with Boris and Hiro." "Did you tell them?" Garland questioned as he nodded, "how did they take it?" "Boris was cool about it," Brooklyn sighed with relief, "he said he didn't like it but understood my reason. Hiro will probably confront me about it later."

"No doubt about that," Garland mused, "but it is your decision to make. I wish you would compete but I understand your position. I wouldn't want to compete against my siblings either." "But none of your siblings are beybladers," Brooklyn added with a smirk, "they all play different sports so the event of that happening is highly unlikely." "Know-it-all," Garland snapped, playfully as Brooklyn laughed. It was a welcome sound to hear coming from the prodigy, who had been a bit quiet of late.

"So have they decided how to chose the team for the tournament?" Garland ask as they watched the others. "Hiro doesn't tell me everything," Brooklyn remarked as his companion sighed, "I did ask but he went mute. I believe that is what he and Boris were discussing after I left." "Boris should chose the top five bladers since we are the best in BEGA," Garland added with a serious expression, "well that does include you; although you remain unranked. You are one of the most powerful bladers I have ever met; yet you chose to keep your talents and skill hidden than share them with the world."

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about, Garland," Brooklyn reassured with a smile and ignoring the comment about his skill, "You will surely make the team along with Mystel." Garland returned the smile as their friends finished up with their practice and decided to spend the afternoon doing something normal. Since Hiro was busy with Boris, Brooklyn decided to spend time with them. He hoped they had plans other than staying in the building all afternoon since he wanted to get out and forget about blading for a little while. The stress of the tournament was starting to bother him and he needed to clear his head.

Surprisingly, Rick suggested that they visit a sports bar that not only had televisions with all the important games playing but also had video games. It had been a while since the group of them had fun so they had eagerly jumped at the chance. Garland mentioned something about his older sister competing in a golf tournament so he would be able to watch television while everyone else played video games. They had only been at the place for five minutes and it had all ready turned into a competition between them. Brooklyn had to hide a smile as his friends took over the DDR machines.

Akane and Mystel were strutting their stuff while playing Dance Dance Revolution. Brooklyn had to watch in fascination as the two blonds competed against one another. Akane had such style and grace that he wondered if there was anything that she couldn't do. Julia of course was rooting her on to victory while Raul and Daichi were cheering for Mystel. Mystel was good but Brooklyn didn't think that he stood a chance against his counterpart but he was soon proven wrong.

Akane may have had the better moves but Mystel had more energy and managed to outlast her. Akane grew tired, slipped and fell backwards, right into Julia's arms. Both girls smiled at one another and blushed as Akane got her breathe back and then congratulated Mystel. She was definitely not a sore loser. Raul was the next to challenge Mystel as the two girls disappeared to find a game they could play together.

"Are they having fun?" Garland ask as he joined him in the booth. His eyes were glued to the television as his sister came up to tee off. "Britt's swing is off," Garland stated as Brooklyn's eyes turned to the screen but he didn't see anything wrong and was about to ask how he knew when he answered for him. "I can tell," Garland smirked as he took a sip of his water, "it is the expression on her face after she swings her club. She wasn't happy where she hit the ball."

Brooklyn took a sip from his glass. He didn't care to watch golf but he wouldn't dare say that in front of his friend. "I know that you do not like golf," Garland remarked, making Brooklyn sputter and spit out his soda, "I don't care for the sport myself since there is not enough action but I tolerate it for the sake of my sister. I find it a bit boring like tennis but if I can sit through Keila's matches then I can watch Britt's. You know, I've almost dozed off during a few of them."

Garland laughed, making Brooklyn laugh as well but after he had swallowed the remaining liquid in his mouth. "I guess they feel the same way about beyblading," Brooklyn mused, "they probably think spinning tops are boring." "Some of my siblings do not even consider it a sport," Garland admitted, "they think of it as a child's game but I want to prove to them that it is a sport and that it should be respected as such. I understand some of their reasoning since they are unable to see bit beasts. I remember the first time Appollon came out of his bit. I was so excited and called them into the gym but not one of my siblings could see him and thought I was making it up to garner attention."

"Want me to try an experiment and see if they can see mine?" Brooklyn ask with a smirk, "I bet Zeus would make them believers." "I don't think so," Garland laughed, "then my parents would probably force me into another sport. They have been pressuring me to pursue kickboxing since I have studied martial arts from a young age. Sometimes, I wish they would leave me alone and let me make up my own mind. They don't see any glory in beyblading but I enjoy the sport and intend to blade for a profession; whether they like it or not."

"It runs in my family," Brooklyn mused, "my father researched beyblades and put together the first one Kai ever used. Blading was fun at first but then it got kind of boring when I started to win all the time and after Kai got so competitive." Garland got bored watching the other golfers and switched the channel until Britt came back to putt. "Who will Kai choose?" the announcer ask on a sports program, "to blade in the upcoming Justice League challenge?" "There is a lot of speculation going around the beyblading circuits," the other commentator added, "over which bladers he will chose for his team in the upcoming tournament. Many believe that he will stick with his teammates from the Bladebreakers."

"Well, that is certainly true," the first announcer remarked, "the Bladebreakers have won several world titles but maybe it is time for someone new to step into the spotlight. From what we have seen, the BEGA bladers are extremely powerful and talented. Even Kai's younger brother, Brooklyn is a member." Brooklyn groaned from the mention of his name as their attention focused on the upcoming tournament and the rumors of who would blade in it. Garland muted the television and looked at his friend, who had hit his head on the table.

"Are you okay, Brook?" he ask with concern. "I'll be fine, Gar," Brooklyn replied, "why did they have to bring up my name? I just want to be left alone." "Not gonna happen," Garland remarked with a laugh, "I'm surprised that the media hasn't mentioned you before but on a lighter note, do you have any idea of who Kai will choose?" The first name that popped into Brooklyn's head was Tala. He was powerful enough to blade in such a high stakes tournament but he was still lying in a coma at the hospital.

Brooklyn raised his head as his brow furrowed. Garland had ask a question that even he could not answer. Who would Kai choose? "I have no idea," Brooklyn admitted, looking at his friend, "he has a lot of friends from the BBA. I am certain that it will be one of them but I don't know who. There are over a dozen bladers to make a choice from."

"I guess we'll find out in time," Garland shrugged, "no use worrying about it now." He flipped the TV back to the golf tournament as Britt returned to putt. She might not have been at the top of her game but she was the leader so far. There was no doubt that she would win. Brooklyn heard voices as he turned his head to see Rick and Daichi arguing over a game they had played.

"I won fair and square, squirt," Rick added, taking a seat at the booth, "so quit complaining about your loss." Rick's eyes turned to the television and groaned. Unlike Brooklyn, who respected other people, he would simply say what was on his mind. "I am watching because of my sister," Garland informed, bluntly as he glared at the American. "Is that her?" Rick ask as Garland nodded, "she's quite attractive. Does she have a boyfriend?"

Both Brooklyn and Daichi gasp, figuring a fight was about to start and prepared to dive under the table if necessary. Fortunately, Raul, Mystel, Julia and Akane appeared and broke up the impending argument before it could get a proper start. "Britt right," Mystel remarked as they all managed to squeeze around the table, "how is she doing?" "Leading as usual," Garland added, forgetting about Rick, "but her game is off." "Did you two find a suitable game to play?" Rick ask, looking at Akane and Julia.

"They have some retro machines in a backroom," Akane added, "really old ones like Centipede and Donkey Kong from the 80's. Those games may be ancient but they still rock." "Really," Raul remarked since he was a big fan of 80's music and games, "I have to check it out. Hey, Mystel, you wanna go look?" "Sure," Mystel shrugged as he and Raul went to check out the older machines.

They stayed there watching television until Brooklyn's cell phone began to ring. He yawned since he was getting tired of the noise as he looked at the number. He was not surprised to see Hiro's number flashing back at him from the screen. "Moshi Moshi," he answered, waiting for the sudden eruption that never came. "Where are you?" Hiro ask, calmly.

"I'm with Garland and the others," he informed, "we are at a sports bar, eating, watching television and playing video games. Doing normal teen activities you know." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat since the others had disappeared again. "I am not mad at you, tenshi," Hiro comforted, making Brooklyn relax, "you need to spend time with your friends. I know that it can get boring around the building when you don't want to blade."

"Thanks, Hiro," Brooklyn sighed, "you don't know how much that means to me." "I'll do anything for you, tenshi," Hiro added and Brooklyn knew that he was smiling when he said it, "I'll talk to you on your return. See you then." He hung up as Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he demanding that we return to practice?" Garland ask as he sipped his water and nibbled on the remains of his late lunch as he watched his sister.

"Surprisingly no," Brooklyn replied as he put the phone back in a pocket, "in fact, he sounded relieved that I was spending time with you." "He should realize that we are teen-agers," Garland added, "and that we need to do other things besides of blade. I think it is time that we head back. Let's find the others." There were many complaints but he and Garland managed to round up their friends.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Daichi groaned as they left. "I think we need to get out more," Rick added as he playfully ruffled Daichi's hair, "It does wonders for the soul." "Is anyone nervous about the qualifier tomorrow?" Raul ask, looking a bit nervous, "besides of me?" "We would be lying if we said that we weren't," Julia reassured, "you don't need to think about it so much, Raul. Otherwise, it will effect your performance if you worry."

Brooklyn wasn't competing but even he was worried about the qualifier for the sake of his friends. He was mainly concerned about how well they would blade and if they would make the team. As expected, Hiro was waiting for them in the atrium on their return. Brooklyn left the company of his friends and followed his boyfriend. He spent the remainder of the evening with Hiro, who surprisingly did not mention his refusal of competing in the tournament. Instead he avoided the subject.

The atmosphere the next day in the building was tense and the bladers that were competing were all a bit restless. Most of the morning, Boris and his staff had to break up arguments and fights due to the stress that some of them were under. Brooklyn decided after Hiro had left that it might be best for him to go to the stadium and at least cheer his friends onto victory. He didn't want to stay secluded in his room and wandered out to find them. Fortunately, he bumped into them in a hallway as they climbed the stairs to the stadium. For some reason unknown to him, none of them would use an elevator; only the stairs.

"So did you have a change of heart and decide to join us?" Garland ask as Brooklyn joined them. "I'm just going to watch all of you," Brooklyn stated with a smile, "and cheer you on to victory." Brooklyn looked at his friends as the smile on his face grew from their behavior. Rick, Garland, Julia and Akane were calm and collected. Raul, Mystel and Daichi were so excited that they were nearly bouncing off the walls. He didn't know which of the three was the most hyper.

He believed that it had something to do with the qualifier being broadcast on TV. Instant fame would only boast their egos and abilities since millions of people could be watching. Rick groaned from their behavior while Garland just raised an eyebrow in amusement. Akane and Julia smiled along with Brooklyn. This after all was their first big tournament so they had a right to be excited.

When they entered the stadium, Brooklyn took his leave and found a seat up in the stands where he could watch. He made certain to get a seat where he could see all of the dishes. Mystel joined him for a brief moment to get a better view since he was shorter than most of them. Daichi, who was also short, had a comfortable seat sitting on Rick's shoulders so he could see over the others. Brooklyn coughed to hide his laughter since he knew Rick wouldn't appreciate it but stopped when Boris entered the stadium with Hiro at his side. Now, it was time to see how they had worked out the tournament.

"Welcome to the BEGA invitational tournament," Boris began as the bladers went silence, "you are all here to earn a spot for the upcoming Justice League challenge. You are the best of BEGA. We have divided everyone into five blocks from A to E. The winner of each block will make the team." The other bladers cheered except his friends.

"However," Boris continued as they went silent, "each block also contains a top pro-blader. These are the best BEGA has to offer. In order to beat them, you will need to display incredible strength, skill and determination. Here are the pros that you will be facing." The screen above him showed every participant and the block they were placed in.

Brooklyn gasp as his eyes scanned the board. He had noticed that Garland, Mystel, Akane, Julia and Rick's names were highlighted in red but that was not a surprise since they were the top five. It was Raul and Daichi's names that were of interest. Garland was in Block A, Mystel in Block B, Akane in Block C, Julia in Block D while Rick was the top blader in Block E. Raul was placed in Block D with Julia while Daichi's name was in Block E which meant he would have to blade against Rick like the twins would have to battle each other.

He was snapped out of his thoughts from the complaints being flung to Boris from the amateurs. They were arguing that the qualifier was unfair since the winners had all ready been decided. Boris would not allow such dissension among the ranks. He silenced them with a speech about having faith in their own abilities. If they thought the situation was hopeless, they had no business blading at the professional level.

The amateur bladers considered this and were soon cheering once again. Brooklyn's eyes turned to his friends as he wondered about their reactions to their competition. Surprisingly, Julia wished Raul the best of luck and to make it to the last match so they could battle each other. Rick was urging Daichi to do the same. He hoped that they all remained friends after this.

"Let us begin!" Boris shouted as he raised his hands and the qualifier was underway. As Brooklyn had predicted, his friends easily took care of the amateurs in each of their blocks. Some of them were not even worth their attention. Garland shattered several blades with his martial arts kicks. Mystel dominated his block with his slingshot launcher that knocked many of the blades from the dish at the start. Akane's speed and quick strikes led her to victory while Julia and Rick breezed through their own. The outcome was just as Boris wanted.

Brooklyn rose as the winners of Blocks A-C were decided, leaving only Blocks D and E unresolved. He wanted to watch those from a closer perspective. "The winner of Block A is Garland!" DJ Jazzman shouted, "the winner of Block B is Mystel! The winner of Block C is Akane! The final rounds of Block D and E are in progress as we speak!"

Rick and Daichi were battling each other in a fierce fight. Both of them were unwilling to allow the other to win and their close relationship didn't matter. You had to leave all of that outside of the dish. It smelled like something was burning as their blades sawed away at the other. The heat and friction from their blades was threatening to melt the concrete dish. It seemed that Daichi's defense had improved greatly during their time at BEGA.

When both Rick and Daichi called out their bit beasts, Brooklyn knew the match was about to end. "GAIA DRAGOON!" Daichi yelled, calling out the gold dragon that reminded him of Tyson's bit beast, "GREAT CUTTER!" "ROCK BISON!" Rick shouted, "DROP ROCK!" In a brilliant flash of light that blinded everyone and made them shield their eyes, the match was over. Daichi's purple blade had been thrown from the dish while Rick's was wobbling. It stopped a moment after and looked like a melted hunk of metal. He had won but his blade would have to be totally rebuilt before his next match.

"Rick is the winner of Block E!" DJ announced as Julia and Raul were locked in a fierce fight of their own, "Let's see how Block D is faring!" The look of intensity and determination on the twins' faces was impressive. Both of their blades were circling one another in the dish, copying the other exactly. Brooklyn was confused as to why Boris and Hiro had placed the twins in the same block since their moves were identical. Everyone gathered around to watch the outcome of the final match.

"This is interesting," Garland remarked to no one in particular as their eyes locked on the twins, "their blades are like a mirror copy of the other." Both of the twins were determined to earn the last spot on the team that was only destined for one. "I don't know who to cheer for," Akane added, looking quite thoughtful, "Julia may be my girlfriend but Raul is a friend. I can't decide." The battle continued to rage on as Brooklyn's eyes turned from the dish to look at Hiro. He was watching the match intently with his eyes focused on the battling blades.

Boris had a sinister smirk on his face as Brooklyn wondered what he was plotting. When the twins called out their elemental forces of fire and electricity, the match proved to be the most interesting of the qualifier. Both Torch Pegasus and Shock Pegasus were thrown from the dish, resulting in a tie. Everyone gasp as the twins exchanged a bewildered look. "It's a tie!" DJ shouted as he looked at Boris like everyone else, "what do we do, boss? Do they battle again?"

The stadium was silent as all eyes and cameras were focused on the chairman of BEGA. He cleared his throat before he made his decision. "I have come to a decision regarding the Justice League tournament," he began, "since the BBA wanted to promote a tag team style world tournament this year and were unable, I suggest that one match of the upcoming tournament be played as a tag team match in their honor. Kai will be able to choose a six blader for his team to compete in a tag team match with a member of the original five. That is my final decision."

"There you have it, folks!" DJ continued, "BEGA has selected their team and to be honest I have never seen such power and skill in my entire life. Stay tuned for the upcoming BEGA Justice League Challenge and get your tickets now because it will definitely sell out. See you next week, bladers!" Brooklyn sighed as the camera turned to Ming Ming, who would use her popularity to promote the tournament. There was no doubt that it would sell out without her help but she was a member of BEGA.

No matter how much Brooklyn disliked the pop star, he did have to admit she had her uses. She had been very useful to Boris when he had come up with the idea to promote a new card system. If you joined Bega, you were given a membership card that gave you access to special discounts on blade parts and eventually tournaments. Brooklyn suspected it was a scam and Akane had verified it for him. She had went to the stores and had seen that you could not buy a beyblade without a card; which meant that all of the bladers from the BBA, who refused to join could not buy parts.

Well, that did not matter to his brother, who had found a way to circumvent the new system. Hiro had heard through some of his sources that Kai had left the city with the other BBA bladers to make their own blades. That was interesting and he wondered how these new blades would fare against his friends. They had the best blades that money could build but Brooklyn knew that Kenny was a genius when it came to blading. He had worked part-time for the BBA while he finished his studies at university. He definitely had the skill to build a powerful beyblade.

Brooklyn's attention turned to is friends but most especially Daichi, who looked a bit upset that he had not won. "You tried your best," Raul tried to comfort, "that is all that matters. If it is any consulation, even I can not beat Rick." Brooklyn thought the younger was either going to burst into tears or throw a tantrum but fortunately Hiro intervened before it happened. "I am proud of all of you," he complimented with a smile, "especially you, Daichi. Your defense has improved greatly but you still have a long way to go."

"But I lost," he stated, sadly, looking up at Hiro and not the bubbly boy he had been before. "But you bladed the best I have seen you," Hiro remarked with a smile, "and for a time, you matched Rick's power. I could never be angry at someone, who tried their best. I want you to start working with Moses in the morning. He can teach you something about improving your defense. You are a very powerful blader and one day I know you will take your place at the top. It is just not today."

The smile returned to Daichi's face as Hiro looked at the others. "The rest of you had better practice and prepare yourselves," he suggested, "mentally and physically for the challenges that await you." The teens nodded as they departed but Hiro held Brooklyn back. He smiled to his friends as the stadium emptied, leaving the two of them alone. "I'll be glad when this is over," Hiro remarked, darkly as he sighed, "Boris will not accept failure as easily as I do."

"I figured as much," Brooklyn admitted, giving Hiro a hug since he looked like he needed one, "I'm glad that I don't have to deal with the stress of the tournament. I think it was a wise decision to sit it out." "For some odd reason," Hiro continued, "this tournament puts an uneasy feeling in my stomach like something bad is going to happen." He tightened his hold on Brooklyn, who buried his face in Hiro's shirt. He didn't want to admit it but he had the same feeling too.

R & R

AS


	15. The Justice Five has Arrived!

Disclaimer -If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to KURAYAMi MONOGATARi, kai's kitty, FlamesOfFury, FuMeRaDrAyCaRla & Amaya Kamazoe for reviewing.**

**A/N - I apologize for the really long wait b/t chapters. I have a bunch of excuses like work, illness & checking out a school that I am considering attending this fall. My life has been a bit hectic but I haven't forgotten any of you. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 15 - The Justice Five Has Arrived!**

The next few days past in a blur for all those involved. All Brooklyn could remember was watching his friends practice and hearing Boris' speeches about winning at all cost. He spent most of his time in the gym since Hiro was the coach of the BEGA team. Daichi had been practicing with Moses improving his defense while Ming Ming made circuits of the television programs to promote the tournament. Life was pretty good at BEGA but still Brooklyn was a bit uneasy.

The nightmares still haunted his dreams and Hiro was suffering from a bit of sleep deprivation from being woke up in the middle of the night by his screams. Brooklyn had woke up more times than he could count in a cold sweat and still couldn't recall what his dreams were about. All he could remember was the abuse and torture at the hands of a mystery person and he believed it had something to do with Boris. He didn't know why but the chairman made him uneasy. Maybe it had something to do with the look on his face when he would watch his friends practice. Boris had predatory look in his eyes that made him seem more like a demon or devil than anything human.

Finally the day of the tournament arrived and Brooklyn was more nervous than his friends. On that particular day, he couldn't sit still as he waited with them in a locker room. Most of their eyes were glued to the television and watching the sports programs. Brooklyn was having trouble even sitting down. He was bouncing around almost as badly as Mystel.

"Will you please sit down?" Akane ask, politely as she turned her head to him, "Brookie, you are making me more nervous than I should be and I'm not blading today." "The pacing helps," he murmured as his hand went into his pocket and he gripped Zeus tightly. A warmth eminented from the blade and shot through his hand but even the Greek god could not calm his mood. He was wound up too tight. Fortunately, the door opened to admit Hiro, who grabbed him by the shoulders before he spoke with the others.

"Calm down, tenshi," he whispered in his ear as the closeness made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, "you are not even participating in this tournament and you are more restless than your friends." "I can't help it, Hiro," he replied, softly, "I have this unsettling feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen and I will be unable to stop it." Hiro smiled at him before pulling Brooklyn into a tight hug that calmed the younger. His heart stopped racing like it was going to explode in his chest as he buried his face into his jacket. He sighed from the comfort that only Hiro could provide. He wished he could stay like this forever but it was not meant to be.

Hiro held him for a few more minutes and stroked his hair before he released him. Brooklyn smiled since he was much more relaxed than he had been moments before. "Okay, it is almost time for the tournament to begin," Hiro stated as the television was turned off and all attention was on him, "I have decided that Rick will blade in the first match. I believe Kai will send Tyson out first. The rest of you need to watch the match closely because they will be using bladesthat you have never faced before."

"Not a problem," Rick shrugged, arrogantly at Hiro, "I've seen Tyson blade and he shouldn't be too much of a problem." "He is the current world champion," Garland added as he looked at Rick, "He is not going to be as easy as you think." "If Tyson is the world champ, then why would they send him out first?" Raul ask as his brow furrowed, "wouldn't they want to save their most powerful blader for last?" "Kai wants an early victory," Hiro informed, "that is why he would choose my brother to blade first. Rick, you are going to have to be careful. Tyson is dangerous."

"Whatever," Rick remarked as his attention returned to his music. He turned up the volume of his IPOD as they heard the bass pounding. Everyone knew of his fondness for rock. Garland wasn't going to allow him to get by with his nonchalant attitude but Hiro shook his head to leave him alone. Rick had to blade the way he always did and getting him angry or upset would not improve the situation.

The door opened to admit an aide as everyone took a deep breathe. It was time. Brooklyn let his friends go first since he was not blading and stayed back with Hiro and Daichi. Hiro had tried to make the little red-head watch from the stands but he had refused to leave his friends so he had been allowed to sit on the bench with them. Brooklyn could hear the roar of the crowd from the corridor as it was time for them to face their destiny.

"Blading fans of all ages, welcome to the BEGA stadium!" DJ Jazzman greeted as the crowd went wild with cheers, "and day one of the highly anticipated Justice League Tournament! Now, let's introduce the teams! Up first is the BEGA bladers! These teens represent the all-new BEGA league!" The fans were screaming their names loudly as cameras flashed. Brooklyn couldn't believe all the hype this challenge had created about beyblading.

"And here they are," DJ continued, "the best that BEGA has to offer. The BEGA team features the mysterious Mystel, the silent but deadly Garland, the enchanting Akane, the tough yet enigmatic Rick and the tag team duo that will win your hearts with their dazzling skills, the twins, Julia and Raul!" The crowd cheered loudly for them as various fans shouted each of their names. He, Hiro and Daichi calmly walked behind them without the fanfare and sat down on the benches that had been provided while the others remained standing and waited for the arrival of their competition. Brooklyn was curious to see who Kai had chosen as members of his team.

"Now, let's bring out their competition," DJ Jazzman stated as butterflies flew around in Brooklyn's stomach, "and they are going to be tough so please give it up for G-Revolutions." There were light cheers at first as their adversaries walked into the arena that went oddly quiet. The only sound you could hear was their footsteps. Brooklyn's eyes were focused on Kai as he ignored the others. Kai caught his gaze with a glare that made Brooklyn turn away in discomfort.

"This is interesting," Hiro whispered, making Brooklyn turn to him, "take a look at their team. I see only five bladers." "Now, let's see who is on your team," DJ announced, "I see Rei, Max, Tyson, Lei and team captain Kai of course. But what are you guys trying to pull here? You are missing one blader. Do you wish to tell us who your sixth blader will be?"

The crowd began to get restless and jeer since there were only five of them when there should have been six. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed as he scanned the bench to see Kenny and Hillary sitting on it but they were obviously not blading. "Our sixth blader could not make it to the stadium today," Kai replied, coldly, "he will be here for his match the day after tomorrow." The crowd continued to taunt and jeer them as Brooklyn heard someone yell from the stands for them to be quiet and show their respect. Brooklyn's eyes turned to the seats where Tyson's grandpa and father were sitting along with the bane of his existance, his grandfather. The bladers from the other teams were sitting around them which oddly enough included the four members of the Majestics along with Mariam and Ozuma.

Brooklyn glared at his grandfather as their eyes locked. Surprisingly enough, he did not turn away but returned the glare full force. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he finally turned away. Hiro was looking at him with concern as his eyes turned to where he had been looking. He did not seem surprised to see either his grandfather or his own family sitting there.

He was about to say something but Boris stood up and everyone went quiet. "As chairman of BEGA," he stated, "I declare this tournament open. Let us begin." "But boss, you can't be serious," DJ called, "the rules state that the two teams have to have all of their bladers present. The BEGA team has shown their six members but G-Revolutions has not."

"I am quite serious," Boris replied as he looked toward G-Revolutions, "it is quite all right since Kai is a blader of his word. If he says that he has a sixth member, then I will take his word for it. Besides, their mysterious teammate may not be necessary since my BEGA bladers could win three in a row. If that happens, we will be victorious and their mystery blader will not be needed." "That is so awesome!" a boy yelled from the stands, "Boris, you are the greatest! That is why BEGA should be in charge of blading!"

Boris waved and smiled back as Brooklyn's attention turned back to DJ. "The time has come to introduce the starting bladers for today," DJ shouted, "Up first for G-Revolutions is Tyson, who brings to the dish, his ever dangerous Dragoon!" "As I predicted," Hiro smirked as Brooklyn's attention turned back to DJ. Tyson jumped eagerly forward with a huge smile on his face. "And starting off for BEGA is-" DJ continued as everyone's eyes turned to the screen, "Rick!"

"Let's get this over with," Rick sighed as he stepped forward. He did not have his IPOD now but a boom box on his shoulder. He wouldn't blade without his music. He calmly walked forward to the steps. "Good luck," Daichi chirped as the older teen turned around to look at his teammates, "you are going to need it." "Who needs luck when you have power," Rick replied with a smirk, "I'll wipe the dish with him."

"Here we go!" DJ shouted, "It is time for these bladers to prove who has the best team of all. Let's bring out the stadium!" The floor moved in front of the bladers to reveal in Brooklyn's opinion a rather plain dish with several ruins and pillars. "The Hestia Stadium may look fancy but its treacherous," DJ added as Brooklyn sighed. What had DJ been smoking to think that dish was challenging? He had bladed in a lot worse.

"Not impressed by the dish," Hiro said, softly, "I don't blame you. It is plain compared to some of the others that Boris designed for this tournament. It is not even worth any of your efforts." "Take a look at that dish, folks!" DJ continued with awe, "which of our battling bladers has the skill to avoid the pitfalls of this stadium? Will Rick make BEGA proud or will Tyson show us why he is the reigning world champion and give the win to G-Revolutions?"

Brooklyn's eyes turned toward G-Revolutions' bench and saw that Tyson was getting some last minute advice from his teammates. Kenny had his laptop open to analyze the battle data; there was no doubt of that but he suspected that he was scanning the stadium for any devices that would allow him to cheat. Brooklyn thought his brother was foolish if he thought they needed to cheat to win. None of his friends would sink that low. They were talented and skilled bladers that were worthy of competing at this level.

"It is time!" DJ shouted, "let us start the first battle of the Justice League Challenge!" The cheers got louder as the two bladers walked forward to the platform. "Okay, let's meet the competitors!" DJ shouted, "here is Tyson!" Tyson smiled as he walked up to the beydish. He waved to the fans, who mainly booed at him. He frowned but didn't get an opportunity to say anything in his defense since DJ wisely cut him off.

"And now say hello to Tyson's opponent!" DJ continued, "the one and only Rick!" Rick calmly walked forward and up the steps. He put his music box down on the platform and turned up the volume. "Are you ready to do this?" he smirked at Tyson, "I hope you are tougher than you look. I'm not very impressed."

Tyson glared at him as the crowd cheered Rick. It had been so easy to turn the fans against the former BBA bladers and that was exactly what Boris had done. Brooklyn had not liked his methods but he had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut because Boris hated dissention among his ranks. Rick pulled out his launcher and twirled it in a manner reminscient of the way cowboys often did with their guns in those Old West movies. "He is way too cocky," Brooklyn murmured as Hiro overheard him and nodded. It seemed that his friend was about to be taught a lesson by the current world champion.

"Meet the blade that will defeat you," Tyson snapped, losing his temper as he pulled out his new blade, "Dragoon Metal Storm will have the crowd cheering my name instead of yours and BEGA will be one step closer to being put out of business." "You think I'm afraid of that dinky little blade," Rick remarked with a chuckle, "it is about pathetic as you are." "It seems that Tyson hasn't changed as well," Hiro added as he sighed as Brooklyn giggled quietly, "but what did I expect; a miracle?" That remark nearly sent Brooklyn into a fit of laughter but he quickly composed himself. Boris wouldn't approve of seeing him laughing at such a moment but when had Hiro developed a sense of humor? It made Brooklyn realize that there were things about his boyfriend that even he did not know.

**Round One - Rick Vs. Tyson**

"Are our bladers ready?" DJ ask as the familiar click of blades being put into their launcherswas heard and they got into position, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP" Rick was still smirking when his blade landed in the stadium. Tyson was so determined to get the tournament started off in G-Revolution's favor that he nearly tore his ripcord in half by the power of his launch. Brooklyn could feel the power from Dragoon's launch from where he was sitting. That little blade was more powerful than they had anticipated and it was fast. He had never seen such speed before.

Rick was not in the mood to play as he sent his blade on the attack. Rick dodged the pillars and rocks in the stadium and slammed into Dragoon. "I'm gonna finish you quick," Rick smirked but watched as his blade harmlessly bounced off of Tyson's and was repelled backwards. "What just happened?" Rick ask as his eyes looked at his blade and then turned to his opponent, who chuckled. "You can't attack Tyson head-on, Rick," Garland advised with a stern expression, "that strategy will not work."

"What are you, Garland?" Rick snapped back as another attack of his proved useless, "a backseat blader." "I was just trying to offer you some friendly advice," Garland said with a shrug, "but if you wish to lose, then don't take it." Rick turned his attention to their captain, completely taking his eyes off the dish and the battling blades. "Hey, your battle is with me," Tyson snapped, making Rick turn back, "not him." "It didn't take Tyson long to take control of this match," DJ shouted, "can Rick make a comeback or will G-Revolutions be the first to taste victory in this tournament?"

"NO WAY!" Rick shouted as his attention turned to the stadium. "Let me show you why I am the world champion," Tyson boasted, "Dragoon, Evolution Storm!" The wind around the dish suddenly increased as a roar was heard and the magnificient white and blue dragon appeared. Brooklyn put a hand in front of his face to try and shield his eyes from his wildly blowing hair so he could keep an eye on what was happening in the dish. Dragoon slammed into Rick's blade as the wind picked up the tan blade and nearly threw it from the dish. Bison bounced off a pillar and landed on the rim as Brooklyn heard several gasps then sighs of relief from his friends.

"I thought it was over," Daichi remarked with wide eyes as Rick growled and looked more angry than any had ever seen him. "I won't let you do that to me!" he shouted as the vein over his eye looked about to burst since it was twitching uncontrollably, "Bison will bring you back to Earth." Brooklyn heard the engine gear kick in as Rick's blade began to spin faster. It got stronger as it started to demolish the stone pillars and ruins that littered the dish. Brooklyn had never seen Rick so furious or knew that his blade contained that much power.

"Wow," Brooklyn whispered as he watched Rick systematically destroy the dish. "It seems that Rick is a one man wrecking crew," DJ remarked with awe, "does he have the power to keep it up?" "Unfortunately no," Hiro frowned as Brooklyn turned his attention to his boyfriend, "rage just makes you reckless in the dish. Rick is about to find out the truth about emotions and blading and what makes my younger brother the world champion. You are probably the only one in this group that could match Tyson's power, Brook."

Brooklyn nodded since he agreed with Hiro's assessment of the situation. He had bladed against all of his brother's friends and not one of them had beat him yet. That included Tyson, who it pissed off to no end. Kai always thought it was funny that his baby brother could best the world champion and the memory always brought a small smile to his lips. He wished things could go back to those simpler times but nothing would be the same ever again.

Rick sent Bison on the attack again as a mild shockwave could be felt from the impact. "Hey," Daichi grumbled, "that stings." It got worse as Rick got even more angry. He wasn't going to allow Tyson to win without a serious fight. "Bison, Drop Rock!" Rick yelled as his blade went on the attack. "Dragoon, Evolution Storm!" Tyson countered once again calling out the power of his bit beast.

The blades struck sending an even more powerful shockwave throughout the stadium. Everyone cringed since that one hurt even more than the others. Fortunately, it did not last long as the two blades sawed away at one another in mid-air. It turned into a fierce battle between the elements as the twister that Dragoon created was so strong that it threatened to draw in everything that was near. Even his friends had to move back from the platform since the wind was so intense.

It drew away Rick's power as Tyson launched Dragoon at his counterpart one last time. "Beyblading means everything to me," Tyson shouted over the noise, "I won't allow anyone take it away from me especially someone like Balkov. His reign must end." All Rick could do was stand and watch as their blades struck one more time. The force of the blow sent Bison flying over his head and straight at the BEGA bladers.

"I suggest we duck," Hiro remarked as he pulled both Brooklyn and Daichi down with him as Rick's blade went soaring over where they had been sitting not even a second before. There was a loud crash as the tan blade impacted into the concrete wall below the seats and left a fair size crater in its wake. Brooklyn's eyes widened since most of his friends had ducked as well when Tyson had sent the blade out of the dish. Several of their eyes were wide with wonder and he swore he saw several of them gulp nervously from the outcome of the match. If their blades were that powerful, did any of them have a chance at beating them?

"IT IS OVER!" DJ shouted as Dragoon returned to Tyson's hand, "after a fierce display of skill and power, the first match of the Justice Five has ended! Tyson wins the battle with his skill and power of his mighty Dragoon! That means G-Revolution takes the lead!" Tyson pumped his fist happily into the air but the stadium was oddly quiet. The only cheers offered to the former world champion were those from his family and fellow BBA bladers. Max glomped him as he jumped down from the steps as Brooklyn's eyes turned to where Boris was sitting.

He looked furious at the outcome since that meant there would be at least four matches now instead of three. He had thought that they could sweep the series and win three in a row but at least this way, no one could claim that they were cheating. Rick walked down the steps with his head down. No one knew exactly what to say to him as they all looked uncertain. "Don't say a word," Rick stated as he sat down hard on the bench, "I lost and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I failed all of you and you can not make me feel better."

"You do not fail when you try your best," Brooklyn offered, showing his wisdom as Hiro smiled and looked at his boyfriend proudly, "How can we be ashamed when you put everything you had into that match? You bladed well and there are four more matches in this tournament. I know that we will not lose three in a row." Brooklyn smiled at Rick, who sighed heavily as he looked up. A small smile escaped his lips as well as he punched Brooklyn playfully in the arm.

"Thanks, kid," he remarked as their attention turned to Jazzman, who was still commenting about the match. Hiro retrieved his damaged blade from the wall since they were going back to the locker room for the break between matches. What surprised the BEGA team was Tyson. He walked over to Rick and offered his hand in friendship. "Nice try," he remarked with a sincere smile and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I will admit that you did have me worried there for a while. I hope we can battle again when there isn't anything at stake."

"I would like that," Rick added as he grinned, "but next time I guarantee that you won't win." "We'll see," Tyson replied, smiling at the others but when he looked at Hiro, he frowned. He went back to his teammates as they left the stadium and went to their locker room. Rick was going to apologize to Boris but Hiro shrugged him off and said he would take care of it. All of the teens seemed glad that he was going instead of any of them.

He disappeared as the twins were sitting and talking about strategy since they would be blading in the next round. Akane looked worried because she was afraid that Julia might get hurt. "Don't worry," Julia comforted as she pulled Akane to her feet and they exchanged a kiss, "Raul and I will be extremely careful. Nothing is going to happen." "I hope not," Akane whispered, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and giving her a hug as she laid her head on her shoulder, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Anything we should know about their blades?" Garland ask, "I know that Hiro can pacify Boris once but I don't believe he will accept another loss." "I wouldn't underestimate them," Rick suggested with a shrug, "since they are quite powerful and fast. Don't let them take you by surprise." "You have nothing to worry about, Garland," Julia chuckled, "Raul and I have been blading tag team since we were very young. There is no one on G-Revolutions bench that can beat us."

"You will be facing Rei and Lei in the next round," Hiro remarked as he entered the locker room, "so you have been warned. They have bladed together for about as long as you have so be careful. Boris will not accept another loss." Garland mouthed the words 'I told you so' behind Hiro's back as several of them including Brooklyn shivered. He could just imagine the mood that the chairman was in at the moment and the hell that Hiro had just been through.

R & R

Astera Snape


	16. Twin Trouble

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to The-LoneWolf-Tempest, LaugingFreak, Kai's kitty, FlamesOfFury & Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno for reviewing.**

**Chapter 16 - Twin Trouble**

**Round Two - Raul & Julia Vs. Rei & Lei**

"They look calm," Daichi grumbled, pointing to G-Revolution's bench where Rei and Lei were sitting with their legs crossed and in all appearances, meditating, "I can't believe they could be after what happened in the hall." "It certainly looks like it did not affect them," Garland agreed, "how good are they at tag team matches anyway?" "They are pretty good," Brooklyn replied, "I watched them blade together while growing up and if they are in synch, they can be unbeatable." "Lei does have a confidence problem though," Hiro added, "he is so afraid of letting Rei down that it will affect his game if you can use it to your advantage. I hope your little scuffle in the hallway proves useful and shifts the advantage to us."

Julia's eyes narrowed as she whispered something to Raul. Her brother nodded and smiled at whatever she said. Brooklyn knew the twins were up to something; although he did not know exactly what. He knew that the incident in the corridor had been unplanned and unfortunate but if Lei's confidence had been shaken, it could be beneficial to the twins. He was going to ask Akane if she knew what Julia was plotting when DJ arrived.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second match of the Justice Five tournament," he greeted as the crowd applauded, "this is a special match since it will showcase the tag team skills of these two talented teams. The Fernandez twins will be up against the best of the White Tigers, Rei and Lei!" The applause was loud for the twins but the fans near G-Revolution's bench were booing. Their actions were upsetting Lei, who looked about to blow a gasket. He didn't appear to be as calm and collected as Rei, who was unaffected by the crowd.

"What happened in the hall?" Brooklyn ask Akane since he had not witnessed the incident. He had been with Hiro, Rick and Garland discussing Boris and his reaction to their loss. "Daichi accidentally bumped into Lei," Akane explained with a sigh, "after a trip to the bathroom. To make a long story short, they both insulted the other. Fortunately, Julia, Raul and I went to look for him and we found them face-to-face, yelling at one another with Rei and Max trying to make Lei back off."

Brooklyn laughed softly from the image since he knew how tempermental both of the bladers were from experience. "Then Daichi said a few things that he shouldn't have," Akane continued, ignoring the interruption, "and Lei made a few remarks about how we were not skilled enough to battle in such a tournament from our lack of experience. He said that we were just a bunch of clowns working for Boris and had no business blading at the professional level." Brooklyn cringed and had a feeling of what was coming since Julia was so strong-willed and proud.

"Well, Julia slapped Lei," Akane added with another sigh, "and said that he knew nothing of us. She also added that he was the reason why the White Tigers never won a title. That he was too weak to blade at this level and the reason why Rei left to join the Bladebreakers." "That was cold," Brooklyn remarked with a shudder, "but he didn't have a right to insult you. I can only imagine how angry Julia got from being insulted. She and Raul are proud to come from a family of circus performers."

Brooklyn could not comment on the incident further since everyone's attention turned back to DJ. It was time to begin the second match and see who fared better at the format. He would bet everything he owned that the twins would dominate. Rei and Lei were good but not as good as the twins. They may have been several years younger than their opponents but they were the masters of the tag team since they were the undisputed champions of the Underground.

"And here is the stadium our two teams will be competing in!" DJ announced as the stage rose to reveal the beydish, "this one is called the Euro Euphoria Stadium. It is based on a Goth village in Transylvania. It is one wicked dish and stay away from the fountain in the center. It can be a treacherous obstacle." "Good luck," Brooklyn nodded to the twins, who rose but Akane was still holding Julia's hand.

"Be careful," she whispered as Julia nodded. She probably would have jumped up to kiss her but was uncertain of how the crowd would react. Instead, she squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. Brooklyn noticed that Akane was wearing a pendant today and had gripped it tightly as she watched Julia. "Goddess, please let no harm come to them," she whispered as he wondered what deity she worshipped since she wasn't very religious or so he thought.

He did not have time to think about the matter further as he watched the four bladers on the platform. "Are we ready?" DJ yelled, trying to excite the crowd even more, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!" Brooklyn bit his lip as the four blades landed in the stadium. Julia and Raul's blades were in synch from the very start. Rei and Lei tried to follow their lead but did not have the flashy and exotic moves the twins did.

"Impressive!" DJ shouted, "what beautiful moves the Fernandez twins have! Look at how their blades stay in perfect synch with the other! These two obviously rule this format!" Just like Boris had predicted and wanted, the crowd was in awe from watching the twins' blade. They moved in perfect harmony as they circled the other in a display of skill unparalleled to any.

They hit the fountain at full speed and went airborne. "Both blades have landed perfectly!" DJ remarked with awe as the crowd roared with excitement from watching their display. Lei muttered the word, 'showoff' and got angry as he broke away from Rei to charge after them. Rei tried to reason with his former teammate but Lei was not listening. He had a grudge to settle with the twins.

Julia and Raul exchanged a nod as their blades separated at the last possible second and split ways. Lei couldn't react as fast as the twins and ploughed into the fountain in the center of the dish. He lost some of his momentum and went airborne from the force of the slam. Rei then showed his unselfish nature as he called on Driger. His blade shot up the side of a building and struck Galeon. It sent Lei's blade back into the dish.

Galeon landed hard but steady as almost everyone on G-Revolution's bench sighed with relief. "If it wasn't for your partner," Raul smirked, "your blade would be out of the stadium now. Would you have done the same for Rei or the question is could you have done the same for Rei?" "Not bad for a couple of clowns, hahn?" Julia teased as they went after Rei. Lei looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car from their trash talk. He knew the twins were right as the purple and blue blades pounded Driger. He did not offer any help as Galeon just spun in place.

"Julia and Raul are attacking Rei from all directions!" DJ shouted as everyone watched Driger get pounded and Lei did absolute nothing, "does G-Revolution even stand a chance at winning?" Brooklyn watched as Max and Tyson rose from the bench and tried to encourage Lei to get back into the game. Their pleas fell on deaf ears since he did not respond. "I have never seen a more perfect tag team," Hiro added with a low whistle, "they even manage to keep their blades spinning at the same exact speed. They are so spontaneous that you can't predict their next move."

Even though, he had watched the twins practice, Brooklyn too was in awe by their skill. Akane was smiling brightly next to him. "And I was worried," she mused but still was gripping the edge of the bench, "seems like Juls and Raul have this win in the bag." Brooklyn had to agree with her assessment at the moment. They seemed unbeatable.

"LEI!" a female shouted from the stands, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He looked up to see Mariah standing up from her seat with the other bladers. It seemed like his younger sister was not going to let him just stand there and let Rei get pounded. Lei responded to Mariah's call as his head turned toward her. "Rei chose you to blade with him for a reason," she snapped, "he believes in you as a partner as do I!"

That seemed to snap Lei back to his senses as his head turned to the dish. "I won't let Rei down!" he shouted as Galeon came back to life, "I won't allow us to lose like this!" His blade shot forward and hit the three blades with such force that it separated them. Julia and Raul didn't look rattled however. "I was hoping you would fight back," Julia smirked, "there is no fun in beating an opponent so easily."

"Way to go, Lei," Rei smiled, "I knew that you would snap out of it. Let's show these two who the true masters of tag team are!" "I'm with you, Rei!" Lei replied as the tables turned. Since they now knew how the twins attacked, they could easily avoid their blades. "It is too late for that," Raul smirked, "you may know our moves but we know yours as well."

Rei and Lei's comeback was spectacular but in his opinion came a bit too late. Raul and Julia had all ready proven their skill and the two Chinese bladers could not overpower them. "Come on," Akane whispered, "I know you can do this." When they saw the twins' smile, they knew the round was about to come to an end. "Raul, are you ready?" Julia ask as she grinned.

Her younger brother nodded his head in reply. Brooklyn wondered what the two were up too as they separated suddenly and one blade followed the other. Brooklyn knew that was a mistake on Rei and Lei's part since it was part of the twins' plan. The blades circled the fountain and came together, surprising the two Chinese bladers. "This match is fixing to end," he heard Rick smirk and knew that he was right.

"Gemini Crash!" both Julia and Raul yelled together. Their blades sped up a side of one of the buildings and went airborne. The air around them electrified as they combined into one. The descent gave them more power and momentum as they violently slammed into Rei and Lei's blades. They had to wait until the dust cleared to see who was victorious.

DJ was coughing from where he was standing as they all stood up to see the outcome. "Finally," DJ stated, still coughing, somewhat, "the dust is beginning to clear. Let's see who won!" You could hear the spinning of two blades among the debris but it was uncertain of whose they were. "Julia and Raul are the winners!" DJ announced as everyone saw the twins' blades still spinning perfectly in place while Rei and Lei's were still in the damaged dish, "the tournament is now tied between the BEGA bladers and G-Revolutions!"

The crowd cheered as Brooklyn took a moment to look up at Boris, who looked satisfied with their victory. Julia and Raul revelled in the crowd's cheering for a few moments before Rei and Lei did something surprising. Brooklyn bet it was solely Rei's idea since Lei looked unhappy by the outcome. "Congratualations," Rei stated with a slight smile, "that was an excellent match and I believe you have proven to all your skill." "You had me worried for a second," Julia admitted with a smile, "you both bladed well and it was an honor to blade against you."

Julia took the offered hand as Lei stepped forward as well. "I apologize for what I said in the hallway," he said, "It was uncalled for but most of all rude. Now, I see that you are not puppets but bladers of skill that deserve to blade at this level." In an act of forgiveness, Julia took the hand that Lei offered. "We accept your apology," she replied with a smile, "all is forgiven."

Brooklyn smiled since this was what blading was suppose to be about. Akane, Mystel and Daichi jumped forward to congratulate the twins. He just laughed as the three glomped the twins but Akane had Julia to herself. Even Daichi proved to be a lot bigger as he apologized to Lei for his remarks in the hallway. After a few minutes, everyone finally came back to the bench and they went back to the locker room to wait for the next match.

Hiro wanted to have a talk with Mystel during their break but the blond disappeared as did Akane and Julia. Hiro didn't have a problem with the girls since the twins had won and Akane's match wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow. He wanted to discuss Max's possible strategy with Mystel but Brooklyn reminded him that he would blade fine. Mystel after all had bladed against most of the members of G-Revolution before. The only blader he hadn't faced in the dish was Kai and he was battling Max; not his older brother so Brooklyn didn't have any worries about his chances at victory.

**Round Three - Max vs. Mystel **

"We are now at the halfway point of this landmark Justice Five tournament," DJ began, "and so far we have seen some great blading. In game one, we saw Rick lose to former world champion, Tyson. In game two and the first tag team match played, the Fernandez twins beat up the pride of the White Tigers, Rei and Lei. Who will be victorious and break the current tie? The third match will feature the ever unpredictable Mystel against the calm and determined Max. Will Max's defense be of any use against Mystel's unpredictability? Only time will tell."

"Where is Mystel?" Hiro ask as Max rose from his bench on the other side of the stadium. He looked at the others who just shrugged. "I haven't seen him," Garland replied, "he disappeared after the last match." "Maybe he needed to spend the time inbetween to reflect," Brooklyn added with a smile and tried to calm his boyfriend, "he'll be here, Hiro. He knows how important this tournament is."

Brooklyn's eyes turned to G-Revolutions to see that Tyson was obviously giving Max some last minute advice. Kai didn't offer any like Tyson and Rei and cracked open an eye to glare at him. Brooklyn shifted in his seat nervously and wondered where Julia and Akane had went too. They had disappeared after the twins' match but he had the feeling that Akane was giving Julia a present for the her victory. He sighed with a smile since those two could be so romantic.

"Let's get this party started!" DJ yelled with excitement, "here is the dish for the third match! Our bladers will be blading in the Sunken Sparta Stadium!" Max stepped up to the platform but the BEGA side was still empty. "Mystel," Hiro growled as he looked around but didn't see the blond anywhere. Mystel picked that exact moment to make his entrance as he jumped down from one of the sky lights on the roof. He landed nimbly on his feet right at the platform as Max gasp from the feat as well as the others. "Showoff," Garland muttered with a shake of his head as Brooklyn laughed along with Rick.

"Well, shall we start?" Mystel ask with a big smile as he adjusted his mask. "Are we ready?" DJ ask as both launcher and slingshot were loaded, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!" Both of the blades landed in the dish simultaneously and the match was off to a fast start. Brooklyn watched as Max attacked first and then did the oddest move. Instead of sticking to his trademark defensive moves, Max's blade circled around Mystel's as though he was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"What is he doing?" Daichi ask as he scratched his head in confusion. "It is a very clever strategy," Hiro explained with a slight smile, "Max is dodging Mystel's attacks until he sees a window of opportunity to strike." "Well, it's not gonna work," Daichi added with a huff, "Mystel can hit his blade at any angle." "Come and get me, Mystel!" Max called as the Egyptian sent his blade in pursuit of Draciel. "I think Max begs to differ," Brooklyn added as they watched Mystel attack as Max went back to playing defense.

Draciel looked like he was getting pounded by Poseidon especially when he started to use his legendary 360 degree attack. "Get 'em, Mystel!" Daichi shouted as he jumped up on the bench since the match was getting him pumped, "you can win!" The rest of them chuckled from the red head's behavior. "How does Mystel have so much energy?" Raul ask as Brooklyn noticed that he was sitting awfully close to Garland, "he is pounding Max's blade. How much more of it can he take?"

Brooklyn's eyebrow raised as he wondered if something was going on between the two that he was unaware of. "It only looks that way, Raul," Hiro explained, "remember that looks can be deceiving. Look at Max and see if you can figure it out." Brooklyn turned his attention back to the match and saw that Max adjusted his timing when their blades impacted to keep the damage to a minimum. It was a pretty sophisticated technique for one of Max's skill. It seemed that his brother's team was getting better as the tournament progressed.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he continued to watch the match and that there was a chance that Max could actually win it. He was blading better than he had ever seen him blade. It almost made him wish that he was blading in this tournament. He had never seen his brother and his friends so possessed and fired up before but he knew what they were facing. It was either win or be thrown out of the sport they loved forever.

Their beyblades continued to move around the dish as both Max and Mystel began to look tired. Exhaustion would soon overtake the two of them as their beyblades climbed up a pillar and onto the roof of the temple. It was the calm before the storm since everyone knew this match was about to come to an end. "Poseidon!" Mystel called, "Ocean Javelin!" His blade spun faster as his bit beast emerged. Their eyes were all transfixed on the stadium as Poseidon threw his mighty trident right at Draciel.

Max took the moment it would take for Poseidon to strike to use his most powerful defensive move. "Draciel!" he yelled, "Aqua Shield!" The wall of water took away most of Poseidon's power. If Mystel's blade had been at full strength when it had impacted with Draciel, it would have knocked Max out of the dish. The wall of water weakened it enough that Max was fighting back and holding his ground.

A wave of water almost sent Max tumbling backwards but he held his ground making Tyson cheer even louder and making Brooklyn have more respect for his style of blading. "BEGA is not going to get the best of me!" he shouted, "GO DRACIEL!" The purple turtle emerged from his blade and fought back. Their blades were locked in a fierce stalemate that had to end eventually. The power of their blades sent water and wind whipping through the air.

It was like there was a mini typhoon inside of the stadium as everyone including the fans got wet. Brooklyn took refugee behind of Hiro, trying to avoid as much of the water as he could. He couldn't even hear DJ's commentary over the noise. The two blades demolished the dish as all of the pillars and temple fell from the elemental forces coming out of their beyblades. A wall of water spilled out of the dish that drenched Max but Mystel simply jumped out of the way.

They even got a bit wet from where they were sitting from the surge of water. The wave of water also brought a surprise to both bladers. "Mystel and Max's blades are both out!" DJ announced, "A simultaneous exit means the third match of this tournament ends in a tie! It seems that BEGA and G-Revolutions are still in a heated deadlock and our last two matches will be the ones that will decide it all!" Brooklyn turned to look at Garland who remained calm even from the added pressure as they saw Mystel hanging from one of the support beams.

He jumped down a moment later to congratulate Max on the match. They shook hands much to the crowds delight as they began to cheer for the both of them. Brooklyn smiled from the display of good sport. "Just as I envisioned," he murmured as Daichi ran forward to congratulate Mystel along with Raul, "It only takes one to change the world." "As well as you know," Hiro added, smiling down at him, "you have definitely changed mine."

R & R

Astera Snape


	17. Traitors & Lies

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to LaugingFreak, Kai's kitty, darkstaress92, animelover6000, Katja Kitayima & FlamesOfFury for reviewing. A special thank you to LadyHearts92 for sending me a message & reminding me get back to this story. I am sorry that it took longer than expected to finish this chapter. I am still not satisfied w/h it but I'm tired of rewriting it so here you go. **

**A/N - First off, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block & lost interest in writing for a while. You can place some of the blame on my Sims game for taking time away from my stories. **

**Chapter 17 - Traitors & Lies**

It had started like an ordinary day. Well as ordinary a day as one could have around the headquarters of the most powerful beyblading organization in the world. Many of the top bladers were nervous since the deciding matches would be fought the next day to determine the future of beyblading. Brooklyn found himself in the park nearby, sitting on a hill and just watching life pass by around him. He appeared to be deep in thought with his eyes fixed on nothing in particular and one of his legs drawn gingerly to his chest. His chin was resting comfortably on his drawn up knee.

He looked like any other patron enjoying a quiet day at the park but he had more pressing matters on his mind than just the beautiful day. The J5 tournament was tied and he didn't want to think what would happen if either Garland or Akane lost their matches or heaven forbid both. He knew that Boris had been furious over Rick's loss but his mood seemed to have mellowed with the twins' win and then Mystel's tie. He didn't want them to be overpowering in their victories since it would not entertain the crowd and the fans would think they were cheating. All that mattered to him was how much money he could make.

Brooklyn didn't really believe that Balkov cared for any of his bladers. They were just tools to ascertain his victory over the former BBA bladers that had been a thorn in his side years ago. He sighed sadly as he closed his eyes. "A penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice ask as he opened his eyes to see Hiro standing over him, "you seem to be a thousand miles away." He crouched before him, looking concerned as Brooklyn sighed sadly again.

"The look on your face is too serious," Hiro remarked with a slight smile, "do you want to share your concerns?" "I was just thinking," he admitted with a slight smile, "I figured that you would be working with Akane and Garland for their matches tomorrow." "They both stated quite clearly that they did not need me hanging over them," Hiro informed with a slight laugh, "they said that my presence was just making them even more nervous. Besides, Mystel and Rick are working with Garland and Julia and Raul are training with Akane. I have faith in their abilities and know that they will do their best. That is all I can ask of them but I will check on them shortly."

Brooklyn smiled as Hiro sat down next to him. "It is such a beautiful day," Hiro continued, "I knew that you would not be able to stay inside." "I felt like I would go insane if I stayed in that building any longer," Brooklyn sighed, "I needed to get outside and away from beyblading for a while." "It is hard to believe that a battle for the future of beyblading is going on around us," Hiro mused with a smile, "I wish I could be as carefree and enjoy the day like you but I can not. I have somewhere I need to be. Can we talk later?"

"I'll be around," Brooklyn smiled as they parted with a short but sweet kiss, "love you." "Love you too," Hiro replied with a smile as he disappeared with a wave. Brooklyn sighed with relief as he fell back onto the soft grass. He used his arms as a pillow as his eyes shut. "No worries," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep having no idea of the storm that was brewing just a few miles away.

Hiro's eyes scanned the interior of the diner and sighed with relief when he did not see anyone that he knew. He had chosen this particular place since it was isolated and out of the way. He didn't want anyone to know about the meeting that was going to take place here. It was suppose to be private or so he hoped. Hiro sat down at a table away from the other patrons and ordered a cup of coffee along with a cup of tea for his impending company.

A few minutes later, the waitress sat the two mugs down and left him alone. Hiro sipped the scolding and bitter liquid, having gained a preference for the beverage over tea from when he had travelled around with his father. He glanced at his watch, thinking his companion might be late or may not show at all when he saw a shadow standing over him. "I thought perhaps that you would not come," he said, quietly as the owner of said shadow sat down across from him, "thank you for meeting with me again."

"I have been needing to speak with you as well," his companion remarked with a smile, "but I had a hell of a time getting away from Kai. He would not leave me alone and followed me like he was my shadow." Hiro smiled as Rei took a sip of the cooling tea and smiled even more. "How did you sneak away?" Hiro ask with interest, "I had a hell of time getting away from Boris. I was ordered to train the kids all day but they are capable of practicing without my constant supervision."

"I take it that they are working hard," Rei remarked with a slight laugh, "Kai was brutal with us. I actually got sick of blading." They both laughed as it lightened the dark mood that surrounded them. "How is Tala?" Hiro inquired as he played with his now empty mug. "His injuries are healing," Rei replied, his smile fading from the seriousness of the question, "but he is still in a coma. Has Brooklyn ask about him at all?"

"I know that he wants to visit him," Hiro stated as the waitress refilled his cup with fresh coffee, "but he's afraid that he will bump into either Kai or his grandfather." Rei nodded since he understood Brooklyn's behavior. He couldn't blame him since he didn't trust Voltaire either. Even now, he didn't trust the man since something about him made him a bit uneasy and weary but Kai said that he had changed. Well he wasn't the one who had suffered from the abuse like Brooklyn had at his hands.

How could a person change in so short of time? A few years in prison could not change the man but Rei held his tongue since he knew how Kai would react if he questioned the man's motives. "We try to keep someone with Tala all of the time," Rei replied as he took another sip of his tea, "since Kai does not want him to wake up alone. Bryan stays at the hospital with Tala most of the time since Kai or Mariam can not. It may be wise for Brooklyn to stay away. I know Tala would understand."

"I wish Kai did," Hiro murmured, so softly that Rei almost missed it. He could not be angry since what Hiro said was true. Kai had a stubborn streak and when his mind was set on something, it was impossible to make him budge on the subject. He and Brooklyn were more alike than either realized since they both had that stubborn trait that made them impossible to deal with at times.

"I worry about him a lot," Rei admitted with a nervous laugh, "I can't help but worry about the kid. He is stuck inbetween being a child and a young adult. I think everyone wants to give him more freedom to make his own choices but with his past, we tend to be overprotective and that only makes the matter worse. I am just as guilty as the others because when I look at Brooklyn, I tend to see the hurt little boy more than the maturing young man." Hiro nodded in agreement since everyone tended to view him in that manner and it only frustrated Brooklyn even more.

Hiro would admit that his secret meetings with Rei had made him realize that a lot of things would have to be settled once this tournament was over. Reconcilation between the different parties would have to come first and decisions made regarding their situation. It was inevitable because life could not continue in this manner. Kai would eventually reach his limit and force Brooklyn to return home. Even Hiro knew that Brooklyn still needed the support and love that only his siblings could provide but forcing him would only result in hurting the teen even more.

"What happens?" Hiro murmured as Rei looked at him puzzled, "when this tournament is over?" Rei nearly spit out his mouthful of tea, swallowed it painfully as he wondered the same thing. What would happen once the Justice Five tournament was over? He hadn't really thought of it until now. "I don't know," he admitted after a few minutes of silence, "It all depends on who wins."

They both sighed since they knew the consequences if either of their teams lost. If G-Revolutions won, then Hiro and Brooklyn would be the losers. If the Bega team was victorious, then many professional bladers around the world would be at a disadvantage against the powerhouse known as Bega. It was really a no win situation and honestly, Rei didn't know which outcome would be better. How would they work everything out?

As the two pondered this quandry, neither noticed the door to the diner open and another familiar face enter. His ruby red eyes narrowed as he looked around the establishment and then began to burn with rage when he saw what he had suspected all along. His boyfriend, the love of his life, was sitting at a table and having tea with the very man that had taken advantage of his baby brother and had been the sole cause of all of his problems of late. This was treason, it was unforgiveable and his honor demanded justice. He didn't know who he was more mad at; Hiro, for taking his baby brother away or Rei, who had lied to him?

Kai stalked over to the table that they were sitting at as Rei saw him first. He dropped his tea in surprise as the ceramic mug shattered on the tile floor. Hiro turned around to see what had startled his companion as his face paled to a sickly shade of white when he realized it was Kai. Out of all the people who had to discover their secret meetings it had to be the hot headed and ill tempered one. He would have rather faced his family, Mariam or even Bryan at the moment than the enraged older brother.

"Rei," Kai growled as he glared at both men who rose from the table, "please tell me that this is not what I think it is. I had a feeling that you were up to something but I did not expect this. Why are you meeting with him?" Hiro took a defensive stance while Rei swallowed and smiled uneasily. Hiro's hands clenched together in fists as he prepared to defend himself if necessary. "It is not what you think, Kai," Rei finally replied as he tensed, "meeting Hiro is the only way that I can find out how Brooklyn is doing. You may not care about him anymore but I do."

"You know that I care," Kai spat as his ruby orbs narrowed and were blazing with anger from the betrayal of his boyfriend, "but you don't go behind my back and meet with him. I could understand if I found you with Garland or Mystel but not Hiro. He's the reason why my little brother ran away from home. Hiro is the one at fault here; not me and you are just as bad as he is if you are willling to sneak around with him." Kai's arms crossed over his chest as he considered the argument won but Rei wasn't in the mood to let him off so easily. He was willing to fight back for what he believed in.

He may not agree with Hiro's actions toward Brooklyn but knew that they had to start letting the younger make his own choices. If he made a bad choice, then he would have to suffer the consequences of such an act. It was all part of growing up and that was what he was doing. Brooklyn was fifteen; he was no longer a little boy and they had to stop treating him as such. He had been through more hell in his young life than the rest of them put together and had been forced to grow up way too soon. It was time to finish letting him grow up.

The other patrons of the diner were watching the confrontation with interest; thinking perhaps it was a lover's spat between the two men over Rei. The situation may have been funny if it had not been so serious. "I won't allow you to speak badly of Rei," Hiro defended as his arms crossed over his chest, "I am the one who convinced him to meet with me so we could discuss a matter that affects all of us. We are essentially on the same side. I am only doing this for everyone's benefit."

"We will never be on the same side!" Kai spat as he lunged forward and grabbed Hiro by the collar of his jacket, "looking at you only disgusts me." "Kai, let him go," Rei growled as he grabbed ahold of his arm and tried to pry him off, "we need to talk but not here where there are people watching. We do not need to air our dirty laundry to the press." Kai's eyes widened by that last word and although he hated Hiro for what he had done, he did not want this story to be leaked to the media. It would just cause even more grief for his family and with the public all ready on Bega's side, they did not need to give even more.

Kai let go of Hiro but shoved him away as his back painfully collided with the table. Hiro grimaced but knew it could be worse as he looked at the hateful glare on Kai's face. It looks could kill, he would have died ten times over. He was certain of it. Kai then stormed out of the diner leaving Rei and Hiro as the latter paid for their drinks and nodded that he was ready to face the devil.

The door opened a crack as a set of eyes looked around the room. Akane was the only occupant since she was sitting near the beydish and tinkering with her beyblade. She appeared to be putting on a new attack ring and turned her head when she heard the door open. She gasp when she saw Hiro enter and dropped the small tool she had been holding. She rose and walked to her coach as her hand went to her mouth.

"What happened to you?" she ask, motioning to the black eye and bloody nose that he now sported, "I am pretty certain that you did not have those when you left." "Kai happened," Hiro murmured as he sat down and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his nose, "I went to meet with Rei and Kai followed him. Let's just say that the confrontation was not pleasant for anyone." "I can imagine," Akane smirked as her attention went back to her blade, "but I could have told you that this would happen eventually. So how are you going to explain this to the others? I am pretty certain that Brooklyn is going to notice and ask questions."

"That is why I came to you," he added as she turned back to him, "my excuse is going to be that I was accidentally hit by a beyblade during practice." "You know my control is better than that," she huffed with indignation, "I would never hit someone in the face with my blade." "You are the only person I trust to keep this between us," Hiro pleaded, "I can't tell Brooklyn. It would just upset him and I don't need him hysterical at the moment." "True," Akane replied after a few moments of thought and then sighed, "fine, I'll do it. I don't like it but I will do this for you and you owe me a big favor."

"It is a deal," Hiro nodded as he pulled out Metal Driger as the two went to the dish after she was through adjusting her blade. Many would ask how Akane knew about his supposedly secret meetings with Rei. Well, she was the one he had sent to set up the first meeting. Rei would not answer his phone at first and Hiro had been desperate to speak with him. Akane had offered to meet with the Neko-jin and keep everything discreet. She did not like to gossip and had done it because she understood that it would help Brooklyn.

After taking the first message to Rei, Akane had acted as a go between for the pair on occasion so no one would find out about their meetings. It had worked until a certain boyfriend had gotten suscipious. They practiced for a while since this not only gave Hiro an excuse to how he got the black eye but also gave him the opportunity to evaluate Akane's progress. Hiro had a feeling that Kai had his work cut out for him since she was blading better now than he had seen her since joining Bega. She had turned into a pro blader in a very short amount of time.

The door to the room opened as Brooklyn looked in and smiled when he saw Hiro but then gasp when he turned around. "What happened?" he ask, running forward and looking at his face. "I lost control of my blade," Akane explained before Hiro had a chance to speak, "and Ares accidentally hit Hiro." Brooklyn looked as though he didn't believe the story as he looked between the two. Hiro hated lying to him but knew the truth would only upset him and he didn't need a distraught teen on his hands. He had enough to worry about at the moment with the tournament than having to deal with an overly emotional boyfriend as well.

"It looks worse than it feels," he reassured with a smile, "so don't worry about it. It was just a freak accident and I am just as much at fault as Akane. I should have ducked when she warned me but I was distracted and this is the result. I will visit the nurse later and have her look at it." "It looks painful," Brooklyn added as he touched the skin gently, "but if you say you are okay then I believe you."

Hiro smiled and sighed with relief when Brooklyn turned to Akane and had his back to him. "How is your practice going?" he ask as Akane held out her hand and her blade returned to it, "with the exception of the accident?" "I believe she is ready for her match tomorrow," Hiro replied for her with a smile, "why don't the two of you find your friends and go out for the remainder of the evening? You definitely deserve a little free time after being cooped up practicing all afternoon." Akane understood his subtle gestures and nodded.

She knew that he wanted to rest and think for a while with probably a slab of meat on his eye. If Brooklyn stayed, he would only hover over the older the rest of the evening and possibly end up annoying him. "How about ice cream?" Akane suggested, knowing Brooklyn's one weakness and that he couldn't resist the offer of the sweet and delectable treat. Brooklyn turned back to Hiro, who nodded as the younger smiled brightly and glomped him gently as a reward. Hiro sighed as they left since it would give him some time alone to think and that was what he needed at the moment. Kai and Rei had given him a lot to think about and now he needed to figure a way out of this mess.

AS


	18. Title At Stake!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

A/N - I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I did not intend to make you wait nine months but I kind of got stuck & had no idea of how to write it especially one of the battles. Fortunately, I decided last night to just sit down & finish it so here it is. Thank you for sticking around to read this & don't hate me for the ending. All will be resolved in the remaining chapters. So Enjoy!

**Thank you to 00kamijin, Kai's kitty, shrouded-obsession, animelover6000, FlamesOfFury, LadyLove92 & Katja Kitayima for reviewing.**

**Chapter 18 - Title At Stake!**

"Any idea of who Kai chose to blade in the fourth match?" Julia ask from her seat on the bench where she was sitting next to Akane, who looked slightly nervous.

Akane knew she had to win her match; there was no other option. She had her fingers in her mouth as she bit and picked at her nails. In a comic display, Julia popped her hands like a mother would a small child as Akane jumped from the action and then glared at her girlfriend.

"Stop that," Julia chided, "it is not a nice habit."

"I can't help it," Akane murmured as her eyes turned to DJ Jazzman, "I'm a bit nervous since I don't know who I am blading against. I wish G-Revolutions would come and get this over with. I am tired of waiting."

"You are about to get your wish," Hiro added darkly as they saw movement in the other tunnel.

They all rose ready for the battle that was ahead. Brooklyn was almost as nervous since even he did not know who his brother had chose to battle in the fourth round. Akane was fidgeting uncomfortably from where she was standing but it was understandable. The future of BEGA was on her shoulders but a glance at Garland showed that he was more calm and composed than his teammate. Garland had experience dealing with pressure since he came from a family of professional athletes that expected only the best and he had been taught to deal with stress.

"Good Afternoon Everyone!" DJ greeted as the crowd went wild with applause, "it is time to get today's matches under way. The Bega team is ready and waiting and I believe that Kai is making his way to the stadium as I speak."

As if on cue, Kai appeared from the tunnel with Rei, Max, Lei and Tyson. Hillary and Kenny were a few paces behind them.

"They still haven't chosen a blader for the fourth round," Garland remarked since all they saw was the five bladers, "I guess you will be battling Kai, Akane."

"Oh joy," Akane replied quietly as she stood up. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves but the thought of battling Kai was not helping. Her stomach felt like there was a swarm of butterflies inside it and knowing what she would have to do to win against him almost made her nauseous.

"I see that you finally made it," Daichi taunted as he stood on the bench so he could be seen with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face, "let's get this over with. Akane is ready to battle and we are ready to win."

"Daichi," Akane hissed as she groaned. He didn't need to make him even angrier because she would be the one he took it out on.

"Yes, I made it," Kai replied without a hint of emotion in his voice, "but I am not the one she is going to be battling. I have chosen the blader that will compete in the fourth round."

He pointed to the tunnel where footsteps could be heard and an outline of a figure could only be seen at first.

"Wow," DJ exclaimed as he recoginized him first, "I don't believe my eyes. This is unreal!"

The BEGA bladers took in a collective breath as Brooklyn whispered, "this is quite unexpected. I didn't expect Kai to chose him but it does make the most sense if one thinks about it."

"This is an unexpected turn of events, ladies and gentlemen," DJ announced, "Kai has chosen Bryan Kuteznov to blade in the fourth round. They needed a sixth blader and they hit the jackpot with Bryan. He was known to have a ruthless streak in the dish when he bladed with the Demolition Boyz and according to Kai, Bryan will be up against Akane in the fourth round."

"Well, let's go," Hillary snapped, "or are all you Bega brats too scared to finish the tournament now?"

"I would hold my tongue if I was you, Hillary," Julia replied as she rolled her eyes, "You have no right to talk about blading when you don't even know how to launch a beyblade. Are you their cheerleader because you don't seem capable of anything else?"

Brooklyn started coughing to hide his laughter as Hillary's eyes nearly popped from her head. He had wanted to say something of that effect to her for years since she had the annoying habit of following his brother's team everywhere. Tyson and Max had to restrain her from storming their bench and getting into a catfight with Julia.

"I do not wish to battle Akane," Bryan stated, his eyes burning with fury, "It is Garland that I want to blade! Or are you too afraid to face me?"

"The challenge has been made!" DJ Jazzman shouted as the crowd stood on edge, "will Garland accept Bryan's challenge and battle him for Tala's honor?"

"You don't have to do this," Hiro stated as he turned to look at the teen, who was expressionless, "I can send Akane to battle Bryan and you can have the match against Kai."

"No," Garland replied so softly that they almost missed it, "I have to battle Bryan. It is the only way to restore the honor to my family's name. Besides he will not blade anyone but me."

He stepped forward and walked to the dish.

"Good luck, Garland," Brooklyn added, "I believe you are going to need it." He was referring to the look on Bryan's face since he looked even more stubborn and determined than the bladers before him.

"I think you might be right, Brook," Garland replied with the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a slight smile, "he does look like a formidable opponent. I am going to enjoy this battle."

"Our first match of the day pits Garland of the BEGA bladers against Bryan of G-Revolutions," DJ announced, "and what dish is worthy of such a battle?"

The platform retracted to reveal a minature model of a Buddhist temple.

"They will be blading in the Combat Temple," DJ continued, "it is fashioned after a Buddhists temple, where mind and body become one."

"The perfect dish for Garland to blade in," Rick remarked with a grin, "Hiro, did Boris tailor each dish to match the personality and skill of the blader that was chosen to compete?"

"Probably," Hiro shrugged, "He will do anything to give each of you an advantage over G-Revolutions."

"Is it a wise move for Kai to use Bryan in this match?" Mystel ask, "what if he lets his anger get the better of him?"

"Maybe that is what Kai wants," Brooklyn whispered as his eyes darted to G-Revolution's bench to see several of the team looking nervous with the exception of his brother. He looked oddly at ease with his arms crossed over his chest. Kai met his gaze and smirked slightly as Brooklyn frowned.

"What are you up too, big bro?" Brooklyn murmured as his attention turned back to DJ and the beginning of the battle.

**Round Four - Garland vs. Bryan**

"Are you ready?!" DJ shouted as launchers were held at ready, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!"

The two blades were launched into the stadium and the battle began. It started as a standoff with both blades just spinning in place and the two bladers facing down the other. It seemed that neither Bryan or Garland wanted to make the first move. The crowd was getting bored from the standoff and boos could be heard coming from the spectators. It started off as a repeat of Garland's battle against Tala as Bryan went on the attack first.

"Looks like Bryan got a new blade as well," Mystel remarked as he pointed to the small blade that Bryan was using, "do you think it will make any difference?"

"I think it will make a big difference in his game," Hiro noted, "if he could dominate a blader with Falborg before, can you imagine what he can do now?"

Brooklyn shivered as he thought back to the match where Bryan had battled Rei for the first time. Rei had won but just barely and had ended up in the hospital for his effort but that was when they had been under Boris' control. What was different now? Instead of Bryan being the one under Boris' influence, it was now he and his friends.

"Is that the best you can do, Bryan?" Garland taunted with a smirk, "this battle is about as enjoyable as the one I had against Tala."

With the mention of Tala's name, Bryan gritted his teeth together in anger. A vein twitched over his right eye as he clenched his fists together.

"Don't you dare speak his name," he seethed as he glared at Garland, "Tala is in the hospital because of you and that is where I intend to put you. I am not going to feel guilty about it either."

"This is not good," Brooklyn murmured as all eyes were glued to the stadium, "his personality is reverting back to the time when he was with the Demolition Boys. You do remember what happened to Rei."

"I remember," Hiro agreed as he swallowed hard but the others looked confused since they obviously had not seen the battle, "and I almost feel sorry for Garland."

Bryan then went on the attack as the battle intensified with each strike. They seemed to be evenly matched when it came to strength and skill.

"Appollon, climb," Garland ordered as the yellow blade shot up the side of the temple. Brooklyn knew he was preparing to strike Bryan from the air but did not have enough time since Falborg followed his path. Garland changed his strategy as Appollon spun contently in place while Bryan sent Falborg skyward and then slammed into the yellow blade from above. The force of the blow sent debris and dust everywhere but there was no sign of Appollon. Garland had moved his blade at the last possible second to avoid being slammed but he seemed surprised by Bryan's power.

"I've been anticipating this battle since the moment of Tala's defeat," Bryan sneered, "I have been training hard in my spare time when I wasn't sitting at his bedside. I intend to fulfill his vow and bring BEGA down. I won't let that slimeball Boris win. That is why I came out of retirement. Falborg use Stroblitz!"

He sent the yellow blade skyward again as the blue falcon rose from the bit chip. He spread his wings wide as the blade descended back to the dish with a vortex of air swirling around it. This time Garland did not have time to move his blade as Appollon was slammed into the building. Unlike the match before, Bryan seemed hesitate about physically harming Garland with Falborg's attack. Brooklyn did remember how distraught he had been after the first time especially when he had visited Rei in the hospital and had apologized so much that he had lost his voice.

His thoughts moved back to the present as Falborg pounded Appollon from every direction. Garland didn't know which way to turn as he was being overcome and his kicks were not having any effect on Bryan. His family principles were useless in this situation. If the frown on Boris' face was any indication, he was not happy with how this match was progressing. Garland gritted his teeth together in frustration and took a momentarily lull of action to get Appollon airborne.

"I tire of this," he snapped, his temper getting the better of him, "it is time to end this match. Appollon, Radiant Thunder!" A bright flash of light followed but not before Bryan countered with "Falborg, Stroblitz!"

The two attacks met head on making everyone wince from the light eminenting from the dish. The two blades collided in mid-air as Brooklyn held his breath. He watched as Appollon struck Falborg and with a growl and wave of his hand, Bryan managed to repel the yellow blade with a mild wind attack that he was once famous for.

Appollon went flying from the dish and landed near Brooklyn's foot as every mouth on the BEGA bench gasped at the same time. Even Hiroshi looked mildly surprised by the outcome as he pursed his lips together in thought.

"Unbelievable!" DJ shouted, "Appollon has been knocked clear out of the dish! It is over! Bryan has won the battle! What an incredible win for Kai's team and what a major upset for BEGA. If they lose the next match, BEGA will be no more!"

Bryan held out his hand as Falborg returned to it. He walked down the steps as his team cheered loudly. He was almost glomped by Max and Tyson but stopped then with a wave of his hand. Instead they all shook hands instead of hugging. Brooklyn had to hide a grin from that action since Bryan never showed affection in public; only in private.

No one knew what to say as Garland walked down the steps and came toward them. He didn't look at anyone as his eyes focused on Appollon. He bent down to pick up the beyblade, sighed sadly and then headed to the hallway without a word to anyone.

"I didn't think that Garland would lose," Daichi whispered as his face paled, "but that was some incredible blading though."

Brooklyn's eyes darted toward the stands and he noticed that Boris had disappeared from his seat. His stomach did backflips when he thought about his reaction to the loss. He had wanted the matches to be interesting but not in this manner. Bryan's win had inspired Kai as Brooklyn glanced at Akane. She was very pale and looked about as sick as he felt.

She must have felt the stares since her eyes turned to find all of them looking at her. She swallowed nervously as she pulled her blade from her pocket. She followed Garland's path and then the rest of the team followed her. They found her sitting in the locker room but Garland was nowhere to be seen. They figured that he was in Boris' office. Akane was sitting on the edge of the couch and sighed as she tightened her hold on her black blade.

"You don't have to say a word, coach," she murmured, so softly that they had to strain to hear her voice, "I know that the future of BEGA is on my shoulders. You have nothing to worry about. I will win."

Hiro nodded as Garland entered the room at that moment. He didn't say a word to anyone as he walked to Akane.

"Akane," he stated, "BEGA's chance for victory is now up to you. Boris will not accept another loss." Brooklyn felt nauseous from that statement but Garland looked relatively unharmed. He had a bad feeling that this next match was going to be something he would never forget.

"I know," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "don't worry about it. I will do what is ask of me."

"How was your meeting with Boris?" Rick ask with interest but Garland shot him a dark look of 'don't ask'. He obviously wasn't going to tell anyone what happened in that office. Brooklyn was certain that he didn't want to know.

**Round Five - Akane vs. Kai**

Brooklyn found himself fidgeting nervously when they returned to the stadium. Everyone on the BEGA bench was nervous about the next match since they knew it was going to be quite intense. Akane's eyes drifted often to Boris' seat. The chairman's expression was a mixture of anger and fury. The vein over his right eye was throbbing and that was not a good sign.

"It is time for the final match of the Justice 5 tournament!" DJ greeted, "will Akane be able to win and tie this tournament, giving BEGA another chance or will G-Revolutions have the ultimate victory? It is the rookie versus the veteran blader! Who will stand victorious in the end?"

Akane's eyes nervously looked toward Kai, who stepped to the platform. Akane jumped up from the bench with grim determination as she secured her launcher on her arm.

"Good luck," Brooklyn whispered with a slight smile that she returned before she climbed the steps to the platform.

"I believe we are in for an exciting final match today, folks!" DJ stated as the floor began to retract to reveal the stadium beneath it, "and here is the dish. This one is called the Glory of Greece. It is a replica of Athens during the peak of its power. Notice the ancient architecture with the famous Parthenon on the hill. This dish is almost too beautiful to blade in."

Everyone looked to Rick expecting him to say something about the design of the dish but he just shrugged.

"We cleared that up last time," he added with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are we ready?" DJ ask as the two bladers nodded, "3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!"

The two blades went flying as Akane's landed on the narrow street but Kai wasted no time and sent Dranzer on the attack from the moment the ripcord left his launcher. Some would have thought that it was an unfortunate misfire as Dranzer landed on the roof of a building, chipped off a piece of the rock and sent it right at Akane. She didn't have time to dodge as the sharp piece of marble caught her in the arm, tearing the sleeve of her shirt and leaving a bloody gash in its wake. The BEGA bladers held a collective breath. Brooklyn knew that maneuver was no accident having witnessed it once before.

"Kai is blading more like Bryan," Brooklyn murmured to Hiro, who nodded in agreement, "that was not an accident."

"Kai wants revenge," Hiro agreed as he swallowed hard, "and he intends to take it out on Akane. This is going to be one rough match."

Akane just looked at Kai with curiosity but then their blades collided with with such force that it nearly knocked her off the platform from the power of his blows. Kai had a grudge to settle if the look in his eyes was any indication. He wanted payback for all the wrongs that had been done against him including the lock of hair she had cut off during their confrontation in the atrium. He was not known to be the forgiving type.

The following moments were brutal as Kai assaulted Akane's blade which resulted in hurting her as well. Bryan had been hesitate to attack Garland directly but Kai was having no such doubts. He was angry over this entire situation and wanted it to come to an end. If he had to harm the blader then so be it to obtain victory. He believed his reasons were justified as he continued the assault.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Julia shouted as she tried to dart to the platform but Raul pulled her back, "tell Boris to call this match off!"

She squirmed in her brother's grasp as she tried to free herself from his grip. Garland had to step forward and help restrain her. Brooklyn shuddered and had to avert his eyes from the scene on the platform. Kai had decided to make an example with his match and Akane was paying the price. She was taking a beating in her match but she was not backing down.

She stood firmly in place as Kai ruthlessly pounded her black blade. It was almost too painful to watch as Brooklyn averted his eyes and looked at Hiro. His expression was tense as he bit his lip between his teeth. They knew Boris was furious over Garland's loss and if Akane didn't manage a victory, well, they didn't even want to think about his reaction then.

"AKANE!" Julia screamed as even Kai's teammates tried to stop the battle.

Rei was pleading with Kai on the other side along with Max and Tyson but their pleas were falling on deaf ears. He was listening to no one. Hiro's eyes turned from the stadium to look at Julia. Brooklyn knew that he felt bad about what his blader was going through but he could not stop to the match. He did not have the power or authority; only Boris did and he definitely was not going to lose a match by forfeiting.

"Get her out of here," he ordered as Moses stepped forward.

Julia may have been small but she was putting up quite a fight against Rick and Moses. Raul had been scratched and had stepped away since he was unable to restrain her. The crowd was silent since they did not know how to respond to such a barbaric display of beyblading. Kai was trying to pound Akane into the ground and he was showing no mercy but Brooklyn felt that Akane had not shown even a fraction of her power yet. She was just waiting for the right opportunity to strike back.

Julia's cries revebrated around the stadium as she was pulled down the tunnel and escorted to a locker room to calm down; all the while fighting Moses and Rick. Raul followed with Daichi to see if they could offer any help, leaving only he, Mystel and Garland to cheer Akane on.

"I can't bear to watch this," Mystel murmured as Brooklyn had a feeling that Mystel's eyes were closed behind his mask, "this is too much."

He wished he was wearing one now so no one could see the disgust in his eyes because of his brother.

"Hiro," Brooklyn whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, "You have to put a stop to this."

"I can't," he replied back, his voice void of emotion, "I do not even want to think of what Boris would do to me if I did. Akane must deal with this on her own. She knew that a match against Kai was going to be tough. She knew of the consequences of her actions before and she accepted them. She will see this through to the end. I have faith in her ability."

Brooklyn reluctantly turned back to the match to see Akane flinch from another attack to her blade. Her teeth were gritted together in determination as scratches littered her body. Brooklyn even saw blood dripping from the particularly deep gash on her forearm that Kai had done at the start of the match. Her eye brows were narrowed as well showing that her concentration was on the battle and like Kai, Akane did not talk much. She found it a waste of time and energy.

Brooklyn flinched and almost stepped forward himself when Dranzer slammed into her blade so hard that Akane nearly fell from the platform again. With a surprising show of strength and endurance, she swayed but then did something surprising. She was grinning but not in madness. More like in the manner that she knew something they did not. In a frightening display, she rose to her full height and stood tall and proud. He knew then that Kai was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

"It is time to even up the score," she smirked, "I hope you have insurance on your blade and bit beast because you are going to need it."

"I have all ready seen your power," Kai smirked as his arms crossed, "and I must say that I am not impressed. I have seen children blade better than you."

Akane laughed a cold and bitter laugh, making Brooklyn wonder about her bit beast and how much influence he had over her. She did not seem at all fazed by her injuries or that she was being overwelmed by the older blader.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she added with another smirk, "Ares likes to get a taste of blood before he fights back. You are about to meet your match and it is not going to be pretty."

Brooklyn heard what sounded like a neigh as Akane's bit chip started to glow. He noticed that the light was getting brighter as more blood dripped onto the platform next to Akane. He had never seen Akane's bit beast during all of their time together and a sense of dread filled him since he knew that he was a Greek beast. He briefly wondered what Ares was like and if he was truly related to his own.

"This match is about to get a bit nasty," Hiro murmured as Brooklyn briefly turned his eyes away from the stadium to look at him, "I am glad that I am not in Kai's shoes at this moment."

A shockwave from the stadium made him turn back to the battle. Akane's blade had slammed Kai's and knocked Dranzer into the wall on his side of the dish. Kai looked surprised by her display of power if the frown on his face was any indication. Dranzer emerged from the debris still spinning but Brooklyn had a feeling that she wouldn't be for long if the power radiating from Akane was an indication of her true power. He swallowed nervously as the blades began to dance around one another and mimicked his own style of blading.

He was mesmorized by the sight as the blades would dodge and then strike, sending off small shockwaves that made everyone's skin sting and crawl. The audience was transfixed by the display of skill and power as he was but Akane grew tired of the game rather quickly as she began to pound Kai's blade. He started to sport injuries from the battle as well but nothing happened until a drop of Kai's blood fell on the platform on which he was standing.

"I summon forth, Ares, the God of War!" Akane called as a bit beast that could strike fear into the heart of a blader emerged from her bit chip. Brooklyn had always suspected that Ares was a horse but never had he imagined the beast that was standing above them. Ares was a mighty black stallion with a spiraling silver horn like a unicorn but similarities between the two ended there. He had a set of leathery, bat-like wings on his back with what appeared to be armor instead of a normal saddle and bridle. His tail was not hair but actually a serpent that was whipping around wildly with its tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

His mane was silver and stuck up at odd angles but that is not what made Brooklyn uneasy. It was the blood that was splattered all over his coat and mane. It glistened in the light and matched the color of his blood red eyes that could bore into one's soul. He neighed but it was a horrible sound that made Brooklyn want to cover his ears and never hear again. Even Garland was unnerved by the display and usually he was calm and collected in any situation.

"Is that her bit beast?" Mystel whispered as they stood in shock, "He is scary."

Scary was not a word that Brooklyn would use to describe Ares' appearance but what could he say, his own bit beast Zeus had been called worse names as well.

Ares darted forth and looked as though he was going to attack Kai but the bit chip on Kai's blade began to glow as Dranzer appeared. The black beast slammed into the fiery phoenix sending the bird backwards. They almost went into the stands but the phoenix flapped her wings, sending a hot breeze through the stadium as she used her strength to defend her blader against the God of War. Ares didn't even seem fazed or impressed by the phoenix's efforts. He snorted, reared back and then slammed into the bit beast once more.

"I have never felt such power," Garland remarked as Brooklyn turned to his friend, "I didn't know Akane possessed such a powerful beast."

"Boris wanted G-Revolution to underestimate her ability," Hiro informed with a slight smile, "she was instructed not to show off her true power or bit beast until this very match. She can usually win a match without having to call him out of his bit chip. I don't think that even Rick or the others have seen Ares."

"Unbelievable," Garland muttered as Brooklyn's eyes were glued to the dish and the match. Kai had been confident and cocky moments before but now he was being beaten badly. It was taking all the strength that he had just to keep standing upright from the strength of Akane's attacks. The bit beasts were battling in the air above them as Ares defended himself against each attack by the fiery phoenix. Dranzer seemed to be weakening and the Greek beast was taking advantage of the situation.

"Not as confident or cocky, hahn Hiwatari," Akane remarked from where she was standing, blood dripping from her wounds as Kai stumbled backwards from a particularly powerful slam that nearly knocked him off of his platform, "I have never lost when Ares has come out to play. Sure it takes quite a bit of strength and power to call him forth from his bit but he is well worth the effort."

Brooklyn gulped at the same moment that Kai did. Kai knew that he had underestimated Boris and the power of his bladers especially Akane; although he would never admit it. Dranzer was getting pounded as Kai gritted his teeth together and tried to find every last bit of strength he had to give his bit beast but it was not working. With each drop of blood that spilled on the floor, Ares kept getting stronger. It looked as though he did not have a weakness.

Brooklyn then gasp as he came to a realization. He now understood Akane's behavior and connection to her bit beasts. It seemed that she did everything for a reason and she was closely bonded to her bit beast. The more blood she spilled, the stronger Ares would become. It almost made him sick to come to that conclusion and wondered how she had met such a beast or did he really want to know. Now, he knew why she had been cutting with her blade that one time he had found her and why she had been hesitate to say why.

With each attack and slam, Ares grew stronger while Dranzer began to weaken. It was becoming a struggle for her to simply stay aloft and she was using most of her energy to protect Kai since Ares did not have a problem with attacking the blader himself. This gruesome display eeriely reminded him of Rei's first battle against Bryan but he thought this was worse. He watched as Akane looked toward the box where Boris sat. The head of BEGA was smirking and nodded his head to the unask question.

"This is it," Brooklyn muttered as his companions looked at him except Hiro, whose eyes were firmly fixed on the dish.

"I'm going to finish this now," Akane smirked as her eyes narrowed, "I am fixing to tie up this tournament. Ares, Day of Judgement!"

Whatever attack Brooklyn was expecting was not this one. Chains shot out of Ares' armor and wrapped themselves around Dranzer's wings, immobilizing the phoenix. Dranzer tried to fight but the chains were too tight and she was tired from the previous assault. The chains then started to glow as the phoenix trilled loudly and from pain. Kai looked on helplessly as Ares drained the remaining strength out of Dranzer who went limp in his hold.

Brooklyn was horrified by the scene but could not tear his eyes away from the display. With the phoenix unable to fight back, Ares began to glow with an unnatural fire and then shot forward in a flash of red flames. The resulting impact nearly made everyone in the building blind and deaf. No one could see including DJ who had been thrown away from the dish. When he could see again with dots swimming in his vision, Brooklyn found Hiro looking at him with a sad expression. Obviously his glasses had protected his eyes from the spectacle.

Brooklyn's eyes darted back to the stadium to find Akane still standing in place. The expression on her face full of regret and disgust at what Ares had done. His eyes turned to look at Kai, who was on his knees on his platform as they heard DJ groan and struggle back to his feet.

"Unbelievable!" he shouted, "what a display of power and stamina! Is it over?"

Brooklyn ran forward and looked in the dish to find it leveled by Akane's last attack. Ares was still spinning perfectly in place but as his eyes turned to the small beyblade that had been his brother's, he could barely breath. Dranzer was still and the blade was totally destroyed. It could not be repaired as he watched it crack into pieces before his very eyes. Tears came to his eyes when he saw the bit chip split in two as Dranzer disappeared in a flash of red and gold. Her beautiful song echoing around the stadium as her final memory.

Akane had destroyed both his blade and bit beast. His eyes turned back to Kai, who struggled back to his feet. He glared briefly at Akane and him before he walked back to his teammates. Brooklyn had to turn away when he saw Voltaire approach Kai from the tunnel. Even though, he felt bad at the outcome of the match, he couldn't stand to look at that man.

"Akane has won this round!" DJ announced to a stunned crowed, who didn't know whether to cheer, cry or boo because of the vicious display, "the tournament is now tied once more! What a display of skill and power from both BEGA and G-Revolutions!"

Akane didn't say anything or even smile as Ares shot to her hand and she quietly walked down the steps. Her cuts had stopped bleeding as she quickly walked past them without a word to anyone. Brooklyn wasn't certain if he could say anything to her after watching that battle. It was like a part of him had died as well as Dranzer. His eyes turned to Boris, who looked satisfied and smug.

His fist clenched together in anger but a hand on his shoulder calmed him. He looked up to meet Hiro's gaze. A tiny smile escaped the corner of his mouth and oddly comforted him.

"Dranzer will return," he remarked, reminding him of the legend, "a phoenix is reborn from its ashes. She will return to Kai with time. She is not gone forever."

Brooklyn nodded as he was led down the tunnel with Garland and Mystel but he couldn't help but wonder what Boris was planning to achieve ultimate victory. Who would be sacrificed next?

R & R

AS


End file.
